Destiny within the Darkness
by qteeangel101
Summary: AU and Angst. Kagome turns 17 and finds out she has to protect the Shikon no Tama, not to mention an extremely rude boy just transfered into her class and all they can do is fight, and now demons want to kill her... what can a girl do? IK and MS
1. Birthday Encounters

A/N- Okay guys this is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, so be kind… I know that the whole thing with Kagome and Inuyasha being in high school has been done to death, but I wanted to try one, and this one actually has a plot line so it might be a little interesting for you to read…. Anyway this first chapter actually isn't very humorous, but those parts will come once I establish some of the plot first…  
  
Disclaimer- Alright Alright, come on do you really think that ME of all people would own, or even take credit for Inuyasha? I think you all know better than that… and those of you who do think that I own Inuyasha, well you all need help…  
  
"…." means talking out loud  
  
'….' means inner thoughts  
  
*….* means a sound effect  
  
Ch.1 - Birthday Encounters  
  
"It's so dark tonight…" A raven haired girl commented, rather nervously, while looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Yeah, there's no moon in the sky. I'm glad we made it to my house so soon." The raven haired girl's friend said sitting down on the steps outside her house.  
  
"Well that's easy for you to say, I still have another three blocks to walk 'till I reach mine." The first girl said sitting down next to her friend, looking again up at the faint stars flickering in and out of the clouds.  
  
"Well, I could get my brother to walk you home if you're that scared." The second girl said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
The first girl just stood up and walked a few feet away. "Sango, you should know better. I'm not scared of anything." The girl smiled and turned to walk away. But before she reached the sidewalk she turned and said, "Besides, you're brother is what? 12? How can he protect me?"  
  
"Kagome, don't make me hurt you, and so close to your 17th birthday." Sango shook her head and winked.  
  
Kagome laughed and waved goodbye to her friend as she continued down the sidewalk.  
  
Sango stood on her porch and watched Kagome until she was out of sight. 'I hope she's going to be ok. Tomorrow's a big day for her.' Sango turned and went inside.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked steadily until she was sure that Sango couldn't see her anymore. Once she turned the corner she began to run. 'I have a feel that if I don't hurry something, or someone, may come out and get me. Damn, why didn't I insist on stopping at my house first. I hate the dark…'  
  
She closed her eyes and ran toward her house. 'I'm not afraid. I'm not weak!' She kept saying to herself, over and over again. After running about two blocks, Kagome ran out of breath and slowed down to a walk. 'Maybe if I'm quiet, I won't attract any attention…' She continued to walking, slowly and lightly. 'I know I'm just making a big deal out of this. No one will shoot out of the shadows and grab me… or hit me… or rape me… or throw me to the ground and kick me…' She continued to think about all the possible scenarios of what could happen until she looked up. "Almost home, I can see the shrine steps already.'  
  
With a sigh of relief she continued toward the steps. She smiled thinking how she survived the long walk home… in the dark. She started to walk up the steps to make her way home. "Haha… I got myself worked up over nothing." She laughed at herself. She had reached the top of he staircase in no time and walked to her front door.  
  
"I'm home!" She yelled as she opened the door, "Mom? Grandpa? Souta?" Kagome called out, but no answer came. She walked through the living room, turning all the light on as she went 'Why in the world are all the lights off?' She looked around confused as to why her family would be sitting in the dark. 'Maybe they all went to bed already…' She rationalized as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"A note?" Kagome said ripping a piece of paper from it's little doggy-faced magnet holder on the refrigerator.  
  
Kagome-  
  
Mom, Souta and, Grandpa went to Kyoto, to stay with your Aunt for the week, we tried to call you but your cell phone was turned off. We left you a weeks worth of food, and the credit card in case you need something else. You know the number if you need us.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Mom, Souta, and Grandpa  
  
  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Why do they always have to leave, and a day before my birthday too.' She crumbled the note threw it in the trash can, then went upstairs to take a bath. She laid down in the bathtub and submerged her body in the hot water, immediately relaxing. "That feels good…" Kagome closed her eyes and began to think. 'My family can be so inconsiderate at times, To leave me alone on my birthday…' She leaned forward and looked at the clock hanging by the door. "11:59pm" She mumbled and watched the second hand slowly inch it's way along, counting down the seconds. The clock finally reached 12:00am. "Happy Birthday, Kagome" She said, slightly depressed. She stood up and grabbed a towel. "Another year, another birthday alone, just like all the others…" Kagome sighed thinking of all her past birthdays… each one her family had to leave… or work… she was always alone.  
  
She looked on the mirror and put on a smile. 'See, I'm strong, I can make it alone.'  
  
*Thump*  
  
Kagome froze, 'What was that?' She wrapped her towel tightly around herself and slowly opened the bathroom door. "Buyo? Was that you?" She walked out of the doorway and lightly stepped down the hall.  
  
*Thump*  
  
'There it is again… It's coming from my room.' Kagome reached her room, she held her breath as she slowly opened her bedroom door. "Buyo? Are you there?" Kagome walked into the dark room. She reached for the light switch and quickly flipped it on. "Ahhh!" Kagome jumped back.  
  
Sitting on her bed was her cat, Buyo, and her textbooks were laying on the floor… one of the covers was scratched up.  
  
"Buyo! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled at the cat, secretly relieved that noise was only Buyo pushing her books off her bed. She walked over and picked up the over fed cat and put him on the floor. "Buyo, go play somewhere lese, before I change my mind and punish you for ruining my textbooks." The cat just yawned and curled up to go to sleep in the very place Kagome had set him down. Kagome shook her head and laid down on her bed. Soon she started to drift off into sleep…   
  
"Meow…meow…"  
  
"Buyo quiet" Kagome rolled over in her bed.  
  
"Meow, meow, meow."  
  
"Buyo, shut-up!!" She yelled without opening her eyes.  
  
"Meow, meow…"  
  
"Ok, Buyo, I swear one more time and I'll…" She quickly trailed off when she lifted her head to see a man.  
  
"Quiet girl…" The next thing Kagome knew the man was covering her mouth. "Shhh, come on now, be a good girl."  
  
'How did he get over her so quickly? What do I do? Oh god…' Kagome frantically thought, fighting back the stinging tears that were forming.  
  
"Now little girl, can you tell me where the jewel is? I'll let of your mouth so you can answer, not scream, deal?" The man removed his hand and lifted Kagome up out of bed.  
  
"J… jewel? We don't have anything like that… not here… we have some jewelry, but nothing fancy… umm." Kagome said choking down her sobs.  
  
"No bitch!" The man roughly grabbed her and squeezed her arms tight. "The Shikon no Tama! Where the fuck did you put it?"  
  
'Shikon no Tama? What is that?' Kagome thought, getting confused. 'Damn, my arms hurt so much.' Kagome looked down at her capturer's hands, she noticed they were clawed. 'Claws?'  
  
The man shook her again to gain her attention "Well?"  
  
"I don't know what a 'Shikon no Tama' is… I… I just don't know… please…"  
  
"No! You're lying, you're the miko who it was entrusted to! I can smell it on you!" The man tightened his grip, blood started to trickle down Kagome's arm.  
  
"No, me? I'm not a miko… my family just owns this shrine, I have nothing to do with it. I don't know anything else." Kagome's face was stained with tears from the pain in her arms.  
  
"Bitch, now I know you're lying… I can sense, and smell your power…" The man sighed. "Fine, I'll just have to kill you, if you don't tell me where the jewel is now!"  
  
'Whah? Kill me?' Kagome began to struggle against his hold. The man's claws tore more of her skin.  
  
"Just stop moving and this will be over soon." The man removed one of his claws from Kagome's arm and brought it to her neck. "One quick cut should do it, watcha think?" He asked not expecting an answer.  
  
'No, this can't be the end… why, I don't understand. I haven't even had my first kiss, or gone on a roller coaster, or gotten drunk just once… there's so many things I haven't finished… I can't die… I want to live…' All these thoughts raced through her head as she felt the claw barely touch her skin. He was taking his time, he was playing with her. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed "I want to live!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly a white light burst out through her cuts and engulfed the room.  
  
'So warm, and bright… I feel at peace… am… am I dead?' Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the light fade away, leaving the whole room dark. 'Light? Where did that come from?' Kagome tried to sit up "Ah, my head… argh…" She lied back down unable to move, she suddenly felt extremely tired. She clenched her fists from pain, only to notice she was holding something. "What is it? I can't see…"  
  
"Argh… damn bitch…" The man slowly stood up and rubbed his head. "Dark? The lights must have blown… a total blackout…"  
  
'He's still here?' Kagome lay quiet hoping he couldn't see her… 'Please let him just leave please…' Kagome wished all this would be over… soon.  
  
"Hmm, bitch's got some power on her…" The man flexed his claws and walked toward the spot Kagome lay.  
  
'Oh god… can he see me?' Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the clawed hands to grip her.  
  
  
  
A few minutes passed and Kagome was still waiting. 'what's taking him so long?' Kagome started getting impatient. She opened her eyes. And staring back at her were a pair of glowing golden eyes. 'Gold? Weren't they green a minute ago?'  
  
"Oi, bitch gonna say anything soon?" A voice said, different from the man's before.  
  
"A different voice and eye color?" Kagome said out loud.  
  
"Hey, don't compare me to that cat youkai, woman." The golden-eyed person said.  
  
"Cat youkai? Wait youkai?" Kagome was now even more confused. Kagome closed her eyes thinking  
  
Soon the lights returned. Kagome tried to open her eyes, but couldn't… 'My eyes… why won't they open?' Kagome then felt arms lift her up… clawed hands… 'Claws? This person too?'  
  
The golden-eyed person carried Kagome to her bed and laid her down, mumbling about useless women. He was holding her eyes shut. 'Can't let her see me now… and why the hell was she in a towel? Anyway she was lucky I came when I did…' He thought before saying, "Better thank me woman, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me…" He removed his hands from her eyes.  
  
Kagome quickly opened her eyes in time to see the back of his head as he jumped out her window. 'Sliver hair? And did I see fuzzy ears on the top of his head?/ She laid back down, exhausted from what happened. She decided to deal with all that happened tomorrow in the morning. As she drifted off she whispered, "Thank-You…"  
  
A/N- So what do you all think? Review… and let me know. This chapter was a little slow, but I have to set the scene and stuff. I want to know if I should continue, cause if no one reads this than I won't bother… or maybe I will, who knows, I have a plan for this story, but I'll except suggestions, but I may not use them if they don't fit my story line. Well let me know if I should continue or not… 


	2. Explanations

A/N- Well here is another chapter, this one will explain just a little about what happened and maybe clear up some things for all you confused readers. Thanx to those of you who reviewed. I'm planning on this story to be kind of long, like maybe 20 or so chapters, but if I don't feel anyone is reading it then it makes me feel like this is just a waste of time for me, so, I'll continue for another two chapters and then see how many reviews I get and decide if I should continue. But then again I don't want to leave those few people who do actually like my story, so… who knows… anyway I'm just randomly babbling… on with the show…  
  
Disclaimer- Ah, these are such a hassle, so screw it, yes I own Inuyasha, but I'm broke, so unless Ms. Takahashi wants all of nothing, I'm pretty safe don't you think?  
  
Ch. 2- Explanations  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*   
  
Kagome rolled over and hit her alarm clock. She lazily sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "What a dream…" She looked at her arms to see if the cuts were still there. "Just as I thought nothing… it was a dream." She stood up and walked over to her closet to change clothes. "Hmm, what should I wear tod… ay…" Kagome slowly moved her head to look at the floor near her closet. "AHHH!"  
  
"So it was here when you woke up?" Sango asked looking at the body of the man who had attacked Kagome the night before. Sango had rushed over after getting a phone call from Kagome.  
  
"Yeah… he was the one who attacked me." Kagome had explained everything to Sango when she arrived.  
  
Sango nodded knowingly. "I thought this would happen." Sango stood and sat on Kagome's bed.  
  
"You what? What do you mean?" Kagome looked once more at the body and then to her friend.  
  
"Kagome, that light you explained, what happened after that?" Sango asked motioning for her to sit.  
  
"I told you that guy tried to kill me again." Kagome said pointing again to the man.  
  
"No, anything in between that time? Anything at all" Sango said seriously.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "No why?"  
  
Sango sighed "Kagome think it's important. Did anything appear after the light?"  
  
"Kagome looked confused. "It was dark I couldn't see anything." Kagome saw her friends face become very stern and a little saddened. "Wait, I think I remember something… but I'm not sure, I was holding something, I remember the man was yelling at me about it, he wanted me to open my hand… but I don't know why, I couldn't see it was too dark." Kagome strained herself trying to remember.  
  
"Where is it now? Think Kagome…" Sango said hurriedly, looking eager.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know… I think… I think it slipped out of my hand when that golden-eyed picked me up." Kagome stated slowly, making sure she was remembering correctly.  
  
"Well, then let's look…" Sango got up and started search around the floor.  
  
"What does it matter?" Kagome watched as her friend aimlessly crawled on the floor.  
  
"Because, it's the Shikon no Tama and…"  
  
"What!?" Kagome cut Sango off.  
  
"Found it!!" Sango exclaimed immediately shooting up and triumphantly holding up a small round jewel.  
  
"You mean I almost died for that?" Kagome jumped up taking the jewel and examining it. "How much is it worth? I could be rich…"  
  
"No, Kagome, you can't sell that! You have to protect it."  
  
"Protect it? Why? This thing almost got me killed for gods sake!" She was still looking intently at the jewel.  
  
"Because your it's miko. It's your job to keep it out of harms way." Sango said hoping that would explain everything.  
  
"Again with all this miko stuff. How the hell do you know?" Kagome said starting to get irritated.  
  
"I just sensed it, about, oh maybe, two years ago… and your power has become more and more noticeable."  
  
"How? Sensed it?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, I'm a youkai exterminator, my family has been so for centuries. I've had enough training to be able to pick up on these kind of things."  
  
"Youkai? Riiigggghhhhtttt" Kagome rolled her eyes, now completely convinced that her friend had lost it. "Everyone knows that stuff like that isn't real."  
  
"Kagome, what do you call that?" Sango pointed to the lifeless body still lying on the ground.  
  
"Just a man, who had unusually long nails." Kagome rationalized.  
  
'Really" Sango stood up and turned the man over. "And this?" Sango moved revealing what looked to be a bushy tail on the back of the body.  
  
"It's fake, it has to be…" Kagome got up and started to pull on the tail. "It's on there pretty good huh?" She struggled still trying to loosen the tail.  
  
"Yeah, I bet skin and bones hold it on pretty tight. Kagome, give it up. Please, we need to talk." Sango sat down again and started to explain. "Kagome, the Shikon no Tama is an extremely powerful gem. It can enhance the power and ability of any youkai, good or evil. You as it's miko must protect it with your miko powers. The jewel cannot fall into the wrong hands. From now on, many youkai will be coming for the jewel, just like last night. You must be prepared."  
  
"S…Sango, you're joking right? I mean why now?" Kagome stared at her friends just waiting for her to burst out laughing and tell her it's all a joke, nut she never did. "You're serious?"  
  
"Yes, now that your 17 your miko blood has awoken… I think from your encounter last night the Shikon no Tama acted to your will to live and was released temporarily protecting you."  
  
"But what about all my cuts and bruises… they're gone now, not even a scar was left, it'd as if it never happened…" Kagome touched her neck and arms.  
  
"It must have been your power, you need to start to learn how to control that a little. I'll help you of course in any way I can." Said reached to hug her friend.  
  
"Thank-you." Kagome received Sango's hug. "But, wait," Kagome gently pushed away, "who was that guy who saved me? He didn't stay long enough for me to ask him anything."  
  
"Well, from your earlier description, I'd have to say that he was a dog youkai… most likely a hanyou, considering the ears and all." Sango stood up to begin cleaning away the body.  
  
"A hanyou? But why would he help me? I men a hanyou is still a youkai, wouldn't he want the power of the Shikon no Tama for himself?" Kagome still sat on her bed thinking.  
  
"Maybe he didn't sense or smell the jewel, he may have only smelt the cat youkai and wanted to fight him. Dog and Cat youkai are not on the best of terms with each other."  
  
"Okay, but then why carry me to my bed and make sure I was ok?"  
  
"Beats me, now come here and help me."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sure… hey why doesn't anyone ever see any youkai around? You know just walking on the streets or hiding in alley ways? They can't all be able to totally keep out of sight all the time can they?" Kagome began to help hr friend.  
  
"Well, full youkai can easily mask their features and appearances. Most of the time they appear to be normal humans, unless they want to be known." Sango explained.  
  
"Scary, you mean they're everywhere, and we don't even know it?" Kagome appeared a little shaken.  
  
"Yeah, but the hanyous can't mask their identities all the time, once a month they are unable to control their appearance, and so they revert back to their natural form for a night."  
  
"Wow, I still have trouble believing all this. I mean I don't want to be attacked anymore." Kagome's voice was starting to weaken.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here to help, and besides you have your own powers now to rely on."  
  
"Humph! Some powers, I can't even control them when I want to." Kagome forgot her fear and became more irritated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
A sliver haired boy was tossing and turning. "GRR, damn noise!" He reached out and threw the alarm clock against the wall. "That's better…" He mumbled and tried to get back to sleep. Soon he sat up mumbling about already being awake. He walked through his spacious apartment toward his bathroom.  
  
He stared into the mirror and rubbed the top of his head. 'Good, they're gone… damn those things are annoying.' He looked at his hands and smiled 'Everything's back to normal, at least the normal that I need to be…' The boy walked over to his phone to check his messages.  
  
"Hmmm, one message… bet I can guess who it's from…" The boy smiled knowing only one person had his new number.  
  
"Hey… Inuyasha, hope you settled into your new house ok. I'll come by later to help you unpack. Oh, and don't forget we start school tomorrow… ummm, that's all, see ya then, later. Oh and this is Miroku just in case you forgot, bye." The message finished and deleted after a few seconds.  
  
"Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's last comment. 'Who could forget a lecherous man like that?' He thought as he made his way to get some breakfast. He opened the cupboard and grabbed an instant pack of ramen and started to boil some water. 'Argh, Damn Miroku for reminding me about school… I hate school…' He grabbed the finished ramen and started eating feverishly. When he had finished he threw the cup in a corner and walked to get changed.  
  
  
  
"Damn wench, she never even thanked me… Why the hell do I even try?" Inuyasha said while rummaging through a box to find some clean clothes. He settled for a form-fitting T-shit and some cargo pants. "I should just go back to bed, it's only…" He looked over at his clock, but then remembered he broke it, "Well I bet it's not past 12:00pm" He smirked and walked out of his apartment.  
  
Inuyasha got on a black and red motorcycle and pulled his long sliver hair back into a low ponytail and out on his helmet. He started up his bike and zoomed off down the street. 'I need an alarm clock and more ramen…" He reminded himself as he sped along. After about five minutes he stopped in front of the shrine steps. 'Wonder if she got rid of that damned youkai body yet… I should've took it with me.' He thought looking up at the steps. "Keh, what do u care? She never thanked me, that rude bitch…" He then took off.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kagome…" Sango said before turning to leave that night.  
  
"Thanks Sango… I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagome waved.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to stay longer?" Sango said stopping and looking over her shoulder.  
  
"No, you better not, didn't you say that your parents are out of town? I think you need to be with your brother more than me. He needs you., you can't just leave him alone."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, well bye then." Sango waved as she walked away.  
  
Kagome turned and walked back into her house sighing noticeably. She closed the door behind her and then looked around at the empty house. "Alone once again, and now with all that's happened I'll be even more alone… people only get hurt around me." She crouched down and began to let the tears flow down her cheeks. "Dad… I'm sorry…" She whimpered, her voice breaking.  
  
Outside the wind blew through the trees and in the face of a golden eyed boy. "She looked rather sad just a moment ago…" Inuyasha sat in the god tree, that resided right outside of Kagome's house. "What reason does she have to be sad?" He got up and jumped away, back into the night.  
  
A/N- Sorry guys I guess the last two chapters have been going rather slow. After the third chapter things should start to speed up, cause by then I would have established most of the characters, to an extent, then the fun and mayhem shall begin.  
  
Thanks-   
  
Kaze Megami Kei- Thanks, you were my first reviewer… here have some cookies…Thanx and keep reading and reviewing ::wink wink::  
  
Jettwolf90- Well your just gonna have to read and find out what happens, and I hope you do!!  
  
YOU TWO WERE MY ONLY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
That kind of makes me sad ::sniff sniff::, but then again happy that I at least got some reviews… So I guess I'm happy again…hehehe… I'm so fickle… 


	3. Dreams and School

A/N- Ok guys, I feel a little better now… I got better reviews for my second chapter (well not better, but more) So I think I will continue, I have already written five chapters in my notebook, and plan to write at least another twenty or so, I'm not too sure. So enjoy this chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha get to go back to school… and you all get to see a little more into why Kagome hates the dark and being alone…  
  
Oh, and you know this is my first fan fic… but I actually have written a manga before, but the problem is I can't draw at all… but I can write plot and dialogue really well, I wrote about 10 volumes and it's finished, maybe when I'm older I'll hire a person who can draw and they can help me to make it a comic… hehehe… yeah right, it will probably just stay in my journal until I'm old and gray…hahaha… but all the friends that have read it say it's really good… it's totally mine too, not a fan fic…sighs… oh well sorry I just felt like saying that… on with the story!!!!!  
  
Feedback- I want some opinions here… I want to know if I should include Kikyo or not? I hate her to no end (no offense to all you Kikyo lovers), but I see why she would add some more drama and angst to the story, and if I do include her, what should her relationship be with Inuyasha? Should she be an old flame or just some girl in school who wants to get Inuyasha… either way I have some good plots for that.  
  
Also, I want to know if you guys want me to include Inuyasha's bead necklace (You know the one that enchants him so he slams into the ground whenever the 's' word is used). I could incorporate that in really well too, but I'm not sure. I just thought that I would give you guys some say in what I'm writing, seeing how you take the time to read it…. ::clears throat:: And hopefully REVIEW it…  
  
Disclaimer- Alright… I'm sorry for my earlier outburst… I lied I don't own Inuyasha, and never will… At least that's what my lawyers tell me to say when I'm court… hopefully I'll get off on an insanity plea…hehehe  
  
Ch. 3 Dreams and School  
  
In a alley a man crouches in a corner holding a small girl with raven hair. "stay here, I'll come back for you, and don't leave this spot." The man stands up and begins to walk away, talking out his gun.  
  
"Daddy! Wait don't leave me here, not in the dark!" The little girl starts to follow her father into the darkness. "Daddy? Where are you?" The little begins to cry. An arm reaches out and grabs he shoulder. "Daddy?" It's too dark to see the face of the man.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice yelled. The little girl turns to the sound of her name. "I told you to stay back there!" The girl's dad comes out with a flashlight in one hand and the gun in the other.  
  
"Daddy?" Kagome then remembers the hand on her shoulder. 'If Daddy's over there the who…' She turns around only to barely make out the face of another man with brilliant glowing green eyes.  
  
"Quiet little girl… or I'll hurt your daddy, now you don't want that do you?" The man growled, in an almost inhuman voice. "Just come with me."  
  
"Kagome!" The girl's father raised his gun at the man, careful to make sure his aim was right, he slowly pulled the trigger.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl screamed, but was drowned out by the loud noise of the bullet leaving the gun. The man's hold on her loosened.  
  
"Got him…" The girl's father fell to his knees, a slight smile gracing his lips.  
  
Kagome ran to her father and hugged him tightly, she was shaking from the events that had transpired. "Daddy… I was so scared…" She began to cry, snuggling close to her father.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here." Her father held her close as she continued to cry.  
  
"Damn human… this isn't… over…" The man slowly started to sit up, he was coughing up blood. "I'll finish… this." He extended his arm toward the two.  
  
"Kagome! Move!" The father pushed his little girl out of the way as a blast of light came at them.  
  
"What? Daddy…" Kagome said falling over and being pushed by the force of the impact of the light.  
  
"Got him… that… bastard…" The man smiled and lied back down as his body went limp from the loss of blood.  
  
"Daddy?… Daddy it's ok now… daddy…" The girl got up pushing back the tears. 'He must be tired from saving me he'll be ok…' She fell on top of her father screaming, "Daddy wake up! Come on…please don't leave me alone." The little girl looked at her dad, his wounds were noticeable even in the dark.  
  
He had a large gash across his chest from the blast, it was deep and bleeding profusely. Kagome, on the other hand, only suffered form minor cuts and bruises.  
  
"Ka…Kagome…" A weak voice came from the seemingly lifeless body. "Are… are you… hurt?" The man raised a shaking hand, his breathing irregular.  
  
"I'm fine Daddy, I'm so glad your okay, I knew you wouldn't leave me alone." The girl grabbed her father's hand in an attempt to stop his shaking.  
  
The man sighed. "Good, please… don't cry…" He noticed his daughter's tear streaked face. "You must… be strong… don't…" He coughed up some blood.  
  
"Shhh, daddy, you can tell me later… quiet now…" The girl began to cry.  
  
"No, listen… you… must keep going… live your own life… create your own destiny…" The looked up, his eyes seemed distant and void of any life, he squeezed his daughter's hand and closed his eyes.  
  
"Daddy? Hey come on now… this isn't funny…" The girl began to cry more, hanging on to the now limp hand. "Not in the dark… please, don't leave me."  
  
The little girl hugged her father, silently crying. She was now alone… all alone in the dark.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
"Argh…" Kagome rolled over and turned off her alarm clock and sat up. She began to rub her eyes… 'What? Water?' She noticed her face was covered in tears. 'Why do I always wake up covered in tears? Why can't I remember my dreams?' She stood up and began her daily routine before heading off for school.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango waved, waiting to walk to school with her friend.  
  
"Hello Sango, ready?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Of course! Let's go."  
  
"Hey, I got a call from my mom this morning…" Kagome began.  
  
"Really? Does that mean they're coming home sooner than planned?"  
  
"Nope, the opposite actually. She said that my Uncle had an accident, so she decided to stay longer to help my Aunt take care of him."  
  
"Oh, how long?" Sango regretted asking, she knew that Kagome's family was a touchy subject with her.  
  
"She wasn't sure, my Uncle only broke his leg… so I would guess, at least a month." Kagome shrugged, hiding her hurt that her family would leave her for so long.  
  
"Won't you be lonely? I mean your house must be so quiet." Sango immediately realized what she had said when she looked into Kagome's eyes and saw, for a brief second, the hurt she was feeling. "Oh I know, you won't mind, I bet you already have a guy lined up for every night they're gone… am I right?" Sango tried to change the course of the conversation quickly.  
  
Kagome laughed. "No, I like it quiet, it gives time to study." Kagome looked at her friend, who was visibly worried. "Don't look at me like that! I'm fine seriously." Kagome pulled on Sango's cheeks teasingly, "Come on smile!"  
  
"Ah! Ok, ok…" Sango massaged her cheeks which were now red. "Anyway, Where's the," Sango lowered her voice, "Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Oh, that… right here," Kagome patted her chest, "with me. I put it on a chain last night. I thought I should keep an eye on it."  
  
"I guess that's smart, but make sure you don't lose it! You can be so forgetful sometimes." Sango smiled at Kagome's surprised expression. "Yep, knowing you, you would use it to play with Buyo… or trade it for some curry when you forget your lunch…"  
  
"No way!" Kagome yelled getting flustered.  
  
"Hmmm, well, we'll see…" Sango ran off with Kagome chasing close behind.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad! Come back here!"  
  
  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Inuyasha rolled over in bed.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
"Grrr, damn noise…" Inuyasha covered his ears.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
"Ahh! Fine!" Inuyasha shot up and shrew his alarm clock in the corner… immediately silencing the sound. "Damn, now I can't get back to sleep!"  
  
*Bring Bring*  
  
"What the hell is up with all the noise today?" Inuyasha walked over to answer the phone. "What!" He screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Good morning!" Came a voice on the other, totally unfazed by the angry hanyou on the other end. "I thought you would still be home."  
  
"What of it? It's too early."  
  
"Well, I seem to remember something about school today… don't you?"   
  
"School? Ah, shit… I'm gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm already here, so hurry up."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you there. Bye Miroku." He hung up the phone not waiting for a reply. 'Damn, Damn, I'm late!' Inuyasha ran around looking for some clothes.  
  
At school a boy, with his hair tied back into a low ponytail, hung up his cell phone. "I just wish he was a little more responsible sometimes." The boy shook his head. 'Well, what do we have here?' He thought as two girls caught his attention. 'Time to go make some friends.' He gingerly walked over to the two girls. "Hello there ladies."  
  
The two girls spun around. "Kagome do you know him?" The first girl asked.  
  
"No, do you Sango?" Kagome looked just as confused as her friend.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Miroku Takahashi. I just moved here about two days ago, and I was wondering if maybe I could accompany you around school for a couple of days." Miroku smiled, trying to act sophisticated.  
  
"Sure, Miroku was it?" We'd be glad to. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my friend Sango Taji."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miroku…" Sango smiled extending a hand for a handshake.  
  
"Likewise Kagome-sama, and Sango-sama." Miroku took hold of Sango's hand with both of his.  
  
"Ummm, yes, you can let go now… ummm" Sango said trying to be nice but Miroku's hands were starting to wander. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sango grabbed on of Miroku's hands that was laying across her breast. Her face got extremely red, more from anger than embracement.  
  
Sango, calm down." Kagome tried to calm her friend but it was too late.  
  
"Hentai!" She screamed as she lashed out at Miroku.  
  
"Ok, wow, hey…" He said in between dodging Sango's onslaught. "I'm sorry Sango-sama but it was just there and asking to be touched." Miroku explained.  
  
"Are you trying to imply that my body was talking to you?" Sango questioned, still swinging her arms at the boy.  
  
"Of course, haven't you heard of body language?" Miroku said smiling.  
  
"You think that's funny? Am I suppose to laugh?" Sango screamed, her anger reaching it's climax.  
  
"But. I thought it was funny." Miroku said mostly to himself. "Owww!" He yelled as Sango's hand met it's target, finally.  
  
"Okay, Sango let's go, or we'll be late." Kagome pulled her friend off of Miroku and dragged her away.  
  
"But, I'm not dome with that hentai yet!" Sango squirmed in Kagome's arms.  
  
"No, I think you are, let's go…"  
  
Miroku stood up rubbing his head. 'Damn she's strong.' Miroku walked off toward his homeroom. 'Hmm, let's see I'm in room 33 for homeroom.' He looked around and hurried off.  
  
In the classroom, Sango was still fuming from before. Kagome was taking out some books.  
  
"The nerve of that guy." Sango mumbled.  
  
"You mean that guy?" Kagome smiled pointing at Miroku.  
  
"What? He's in this class?" Sango tried to hide behind one of Kagome's books.  
  
"Sango-sama? Kagome-sama?" She heard a voice say.  
  
'Damn, he found me.' Sango thought putting down the book.  
  
"Hello Miroku, we have homeroom together, huh?" Kagome commented sitting down.  
  
"Yes, what a coincidence. I'm glad, now you can show me around more conveniently." He smiled sitting down behind Sango, much to her dismay.  
  
"What!? We're not showing you around!" Sango turned around.  
  
"But, earlier you said I could hang out with you guys." Miroku pouted.  
  
"That was before we knew you were a hentai." Sango complained, looking to Kagome. "Right?"  
  
"Well, I don't see a problem with showing him around." Kagome said looking at Miroku. "As long as you cut down on the touching."  
  
"Yes, of course, I'll try. Kagome-sama," He grabbed both her hands, "you are so kind, I bet you would make a great mother. Would you bare my child?" Miroku smiled, looking into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Wha…what?" Kagome stuttered confused.  
  
"Please Kagome-sa…"  
  
"Stupid hentai!" Sango cut him off by hitting him over the head.  
  
"Ahem…" The teacher cleared her throat, getting the class' attention. "Okay, now we have two new students… Miroku Takahashi and Inuyasha Hanazaki."  
  
"Yes, Miroku Takahashi here." Miroku stood up.  
  
"Good, and Mr. Hanazaki?"  
  
Outside a motorcycle comes to a screeching halt. Inuyasha removes his helmet and let his hair down. "Now let's see, room 33... Hmm… that should be on the 3rd floor…" Inuyasha looked up. 'That one.' He eyed a window. He noticed Kagome sitting right in front of the window looking out, mostly day dreaming.  
  
"Well, you see he'll probably be late. He uh, tends to sleep in…" Miroku tried to explain to the teacher, obviously having trouble.  
  
*Tap Tap Tap*  
  
The whole class turned to one of the windows. Outside was Inuyasha, he was hanging on to the windowsill.  
  
"Oh my! MS. Higurashi, please open the window before he falls!" The teacher hurried over to the window.  
  
"Yes…" Kagome got up and lifted the window up, she was more than a little surprised. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha climbed in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah… thanks." He dusted himself off before taking the seat behind Kagome.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but who are you?" The teacher asked, still a little shaken.  
  
"This is Inuyasha Hanazaki…" Miroku answered, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.  
  
"Mr. Hanazaki? What were you thinking?" The teacher asked starting to get irritated.  
  
"Keh, why not?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Forget it, let's just get started." The teacher shook her head, and gave up.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, knowing he had won, he loved to win al his arguments.  
  
'This guy… what's wrong with him? And that sliver hair… and golden eyes... He looks like that guy who saved me.' Kagome thought and glanced over her shoulder. 'But, his ears are normal… he can't be…'  
  
"Do you need something wench?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome realized she was staring at Inuyasha. "oh, umm nothing, sorry." she quickly turned back around.  
  
"Stupid wench." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What? Did you just call me a 'wench'?" Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Why you…" Kagome began, but was cut off by the teacher who was walking by.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
"No, none…" Kagome turned back around.  
  
"Keh!" Was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
'No, definitely not him. My savior couldn't be this asshole.' Kagome thought, then began to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
'Man, this wench is so high strung…' Inuyasha thought, then began to sleep.  
  
A/N- Okay, just to clarify, earlier, during Kagome's dream, that is her real memory of her father's death… not just a dream, it's just that she has blocked out all the details of her father's death… so when she sleeps her subconscious takes control and all her blocked out memories return. This will come into play later in the story so don't dwell on it too much. Thanx to you who have reviewed!!! Keep it up!!!  
  
Thanks-  
  
lil-demon-nightmare- Thanx for reviewing, here's another chapter just for you!!  
  
Crystal Sapphire- Your review means a lot so thanx, and I know what you mean about ff.net… anyway don't worry I'll keep writing…  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei- Thanx for reviewing and please keep reading… thank-you again!  
  
Lil Monkey Girl- Yay! I'm so glad you like my story!! ::jumps around and dances::  
  
Shadow-moons- You really like my characterization? Thanx, that means a lot! Oh, and thanx for your constructive criticism, I know I probably have lots of grammar mistakes, cause I type so fast and sometimes I forge to go back and re-read my work… oh well… as long as no one is TOO bugged by it!  
  
Kaze Megami Kei- Hey you reviewed again!!! YAY!! Thanx! I'm glad you like the cookies! Keep reviewing, I like to read your reviews, and don't worry about being corny ::cough:: I'm like that too sometimes ::cough:: HEHEHE Thanx!! Luv ya!! 


	4. Rude and Annoying

A/N- Hello people, Argh… I'm starting school in about a week, and I just remembered I had homework…hehehe… I'm so bad, none of my other friends have homework, only me, cause I was stupid enough to apply for two AP classes this year, and the school was stupid enough to let me in… man we're all just a bunch oh fools, oh well… so I apologize in advance, cause I won't be posting so often, but I promise to post at least once a week, I won't leave any of you hanging…  
  
Feedback- Well, I won't lie, I was disappointed in not receiving any comments or answers to my questions from chapter 3, so if any of you want to still voice your opinion just go back to chapter 3 and read my comments so you can review PLEASE!!!! Thanks I really want your opinions….  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha at all, ::sniff sniff:: It's okay, I found a support groups for these kinds of things. We meet in my friends basement every Tuesday and Thursday nights @ 7:00pm…  
  
Ch.4 Rude and Annoying  
  
*Ring*  
  
The class began to pack up, the last class of the day had just finished and everyone was eager to go home.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned at the sound of her name.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing?"  
  
Sango was running down the hall at what looked to be full speed. "Follow me!" She grabbed Kagome's arm as she passed her.  
  
"Whoa, why are we running?" Kagome was now running beside her friend, just a little bit confused.  
  
"That god-damned lecher is following me! I managed to lose him a few corners back, I don't think we have much time, we need to get out off here NOW!" Sango pulled Kagome into what she thought was an empty classroom. "We can hide here for now." Sango panted, suddenly realizing how tired she was from running.  
  
"Oi, wench!" Kagome and Sango turned to see Inuyasha sitting in a desk. "What are you doing here? Detention?" He smirked at the thought.  
  
"Is that what you're In here for?" Kagome answered his question with another.  
  
"Hey, I asked you first, bitch!" He stood up and walked over to tower over Kagome. "Answer my question, before I get mad." Inuyasha leaned in a bit in an attempt to intimidate her.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, totally unfazed. "What the hell does it matter to you? Hmm?" She noticed he had beautiful golden-eyes. 'Gold eyes, they are more noticeable this time… definitely the same as the other guy… not to mention his hair IS the same color…' Kagome was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, you two lovers, knock it off." Sango said, jerking Kagome back. "We have to keep quiet… that lecher might hear…" Sango stared out into the hall quickly before coming back in.  
  
"L… lovers?" Kagome stuttered, not from embracement but mostly from anger. "Me in love with this ass? Sango seriously, you know me better than that…"  
  
"Hey, it got your attention didn't it?" Sango shrugged.  
  
"You whore! Don't call me an ass! You were the one yelling too! And carrying on and on, not to mention you're rude as hell!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest in frustration.  
  
"Whatever, you're the rude one! And what the hell was up with you jumping though the window during class?" Kagome tried to calm down somewhat.  
  
"It was the easiest way to cut down on time." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"But how did you get up there? I mean we were easily 25 feet high!" Sango joined in, letting her curiosity over take Kagome's anger.  
  
"I'm good at climbing trees. There just so happened to be a large tree right there."  
  
"So, you never answered Kagome's question about detention…" Sango continued the questioning.  
  
"Who cares, I hate school anyway… it's useless…" Inuyasha finally sat down. "So, her name is Kagome?" Inuyasha motioned toward Kagome who had walked away to calm herself and was now starring out the window.  
  
"Oh, yeah… sorry, we didn't properly introduce ourselves yet. Well I'm Sango and as you now know, that's Kagome… and we already know your Inuyasha. So why did you switch schools?" Sango decided to continue talking for lack of anything better to do.  
  
"Ah, just some business came up, and I moved here. Though I didn't move too far. So your that Sango and that Kagome." Inuyasha said somewhat amused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome finally joined the group again.  
  
"Well, I heard Sango say something earlier about you guys running and hiding from a certain lecher. That just has to be Miroku. He talked about nothing but you two during lunch break. " Inuyasha stood and walked to the door.  
  
"That guy was talking about us?" Sango sounded more flattered than surprised.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and opened the door. "Oi, Miroku!! I found your ladies!!" He yelled as Sango's face dropped. Kagome held back a chuckle.   
  
'What does he think he's doing?' Kagome thought quite amused.  
  
Soon Miroku came running in. "Sango-sama! Kagome-sama!" He ran over to them both, he was quite out of breath.  
  
"Miroku are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" Kagome offered him her seat.  
  
"Thank-you Kagome-sama." Miroku sat down still breathing hard.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome's fists were clenching at her sides/  
  
"Yes? Kagome -sama are you okay?" Miroku looked at her innocently/  
  
"Kagome, what the hell's the matter?" Inuyasha sounded impatient, then he noticed, "Oh…"  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome spun around and caught his hand, which had been in a most inappropriate place.  
  
"Oh, does that both you?" Miroku retracted his hand. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head. "Come on Miroku, let's go before she recovers from her stupor." Kagome was just standing, frozen in place. She was completely red from anger.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." Miroku stood up and inched away. "Goodbye Sango-sama… uh, please tell Kagome-sama when she recovers…" With that Miroku was ushered out by Inuyasha.  
  
'Well, he certainly seems bold… but won't stay and face the consequences… coward.' Sango thought as she sat down to wait for her friend to recover.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku made their way to the student parking lot. "So, that's her, huh?" Miroku said, looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah… she's not going to last too long on her own, she's very weak." Inuyasha replied, he seemed deep in thought. "She's also extremely rude and way to ready to argue at any little thing."  
  
Miroku smiled. "You to are so much alike, it's a little scary. I think you will enjoy protecting her, but I do disagree with one thing you said."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "And what may that be?"  
  
"I don't think Kagome is weak, she appears very strong willed and determined. I also sense some courage, how else do you think she gets the nerve to argue with you?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha stopped at the school entrance in surprise. "She's just an arrogant wench! She argues cause she thinks she's always right, which she's not!"  
  
"Well, anyway," Miroku started to change subjects, noticing his friends growing anger, "it took us long enough to find her, so you might as well be friends with her. She seemed nice enough. Plus it sounds like she could match with your arguing, you'll actually have an equal." Well, okay he didn't totally change subjects.  
  
"Nope, just a rude wench, nothing more." Inuyasha folded his arms, signifying he was tired of this conversation.  
  
Miroku just sighed. "Fine… do you think she'll be okay walking home then? I mean if she's as weak as you say…" Miroku walked to his car and unlocked the door.  
  
"Yeah, she's got that youkai exterminator with her, she seems capable of protecting the miko." Inuyasha began to walk to his motorcycle.  
  
"Ok, but you know she'll have to walk alone when Sango leaves. Oh well, I think she'll be fine. See you later." Miroku climbed into his car and began to drive away leaving Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh…" And with that he started to prepare to ride his motorcycle home.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome swung her arm at the air where Miroku had been. "What? Where'd he go?" Kagome looked around the classroom confused.  
  
"He's been gone for awhile now. You've been in a trance for about 10 minutes now. Could it have been that big of a shock?" Sango laughed.  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't expect it!" Kagome was still a little flustered.  
  
"Come on, let's go… I'll be late, I have to meet Souta before he gets home." Sango began to walk out of the classroom.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Kagome gathered her nerves and then followed her friend.  
  
The girls walked to Sango's house talking about various things, mostly boys.  
  
"So what do you think about Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.  
  
"What about him? He's rude, and likes to argue about every little thing." Kagome seemed bored with the subject already. "How about Miroku and you?" Kagome stated trying to get a reaction out of Sango.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Sango began but stopped. "Well we're here, I have to hurry and get Souta's snack ready… bye!" Sango literally jumped into her house over the porch steps.  
  
"Well, that's one way of dodging a question." Kagome shook her head and started to walk home. 'How could she think that me and Inuyasha even had a chance? That stupid girl…' She laughed and continued to walk home. Her smile slowly faded when she remembered her family was in Kyoto. 'Alone…'  
  
About 10 feet down the street a silver haired boy was riding his motorcycle slowly behind Kagome. 'Damn wench, can't she walk any faster? I might as well just push my motorcycle.' Inuyasha was trying to stay out of sight of Kagome… but still keep her in his. Inuyasha was watching her smile slowly turn into a frown with every step she took. 'Again, again with the sad looks. Why does she always seem to be sad when no one's around? Damn moody woman!' Inuyasha's concern soon turned to annoyance.  
  
Kagome walked up to her front door and turned the knob for it to open. "I'm home!" She yelled, knowing full well that no one would answer.  
  
Inuyasha ducked near the house to make sure she got inside okay. Then he heard her yell 'I'm home!' "She should be fine now, her family must be home." Inuyasha turned to leave and finally head home himself.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"What? That wench!" Inuyasha turned and ran toward Kagome's house.  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed again.  
  
Thanks-  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei- YAY!! I'm so happy that your still reading!! Keeping reviewing, they make me write more!! THANX!!!  
  
Kaze Megami Kei- HeHeHe, yes no parents do tend to make it easier for Inuyasha and Kagome… but I have something planned that will bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer, even if parents do stay at home… but you'll just have to keep reading, besides that little plot detail won't come for another 5 chapters or so, I still have to establish some more character details… THANX 4 your review, keep 'um coming!!! 


	5. Understanding Each Other

A/N- Well, another chapter for you all…. Argh, I start school really soon, I just picked up my books for all my classes, can you believe that I have 7 books for one class??? I mean common on people, isn't one enough?? Oh well, that's okay cause I'm a junior in high school this year!!! And then I'm a senior!! Yes!!! I can't wait to graduate, at least that's what I'm saying now, I know once graduation finally comes around I'll be very sad to leave all my friends and go to college ::sniff sniff:: Okay, enough about my life, what do you care right? Hehehehe, on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Feedback- Okay, so far I've decided to include Kikyo, cause she provides some interesting plot lines, even though t do hate her!!! Grrrrrr….. Sorry…  
  
Disclaimer- Well, my support group fell apart after only two meetings, yeah, we had some differences in opinions… that's okay, I'll get over it… oh yeah, :: reluctantly mumbles:: I don't own Inuyasha….  
  
Ch. 5- Understanding Each Other  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome was on the floor in a corner holding her backpack in front of her face.  
  
Inuyasha, without a seconds hesitation, burst through the door. "What's wrong?" He looked around the room, expecting a youkai to jump out at him.  
  
Kagome had her eyes closed and refused to open them until the horror was over. "Over there!" She blindly motioned toward a chair.  
  
"A chair?" Inuyasha looked around again.  
  
"No! The…the cockroach!" Kagome seemed to not want to even say the word cockroach.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha's face fell as he picked up the invader and kicked it out.  
  
Kagome was still clutching her backpack. 'I know that voice… it's the same as before… my savior… now I can thank him properly.' Kagome slowly opened her eyes, but she only saw Inuyasha about to leave. "Hey you!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha stopped to look at her. 'I can't believe I risked her knowing who I really am because of a damn bug!' He kept thinking.  
  
'It's not him… just Inuyasha…' Kagome's face fell. 'But, he did help me… I guess I should thank him too.' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's impatient face. "Ummm, thanks, for the whole bug thing…" Kagome seemed to have hard time thanking Inuyasha. 'He's probably going to make fun of me now… here it comes…'  
  
Inuyasha's jawed dropped and his eyes widened. 'She's actually thanking me?? This rude woman?' He couldn't believe it, but all that came out of his mouth was… "Keh!"  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Kagome's appreciation soon disappeared and was replaced with growing irritation. "By the way, what the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
Inuyasha's mind went blank. 'Shit, what do I say? Why didn't I change before I came in?' Inuyasha stayed quiet for a while, thinking.  
  
"Hello? I'm asking you a question!" Kagome began to knock on he head. "Hello?!"   
  
"Umm… hey stop that you wench!" Inuyasha knocked her hand away. "I just happen to pass your house on my way to my apartment… and I heard a scream so I came to see who it was. I didn't know this was your house." Inuyasha spat out  
  
"How could you hear me from the street? And even if you did hear me, how did you climb the steps so quickly?" Kagome asked not believing his story at all.  
  
"I have extremely good hearing… and I can climb stairs really fast too…" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was saying. 'She'll never believe me…'  
  
"Right… well I guess I should just be grateful you came," She decided not to ask anymore, he was obviously lying an didn't want to tell her the real reason he came.  
  
"Good, well I'll be leaving now… bye." Inuyasha waved over his shoulder as he left.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled before thinking  
  
Inuyasha stopped as surprised as she was that she yelled for him. "Yes?"  
  
'Oh shit, I wasn't thinking… I just didn't want to be alone…' She thought quickly. "Ummm, to repay you for helping me, I… I wan to make you some dinner… it's almost 6:00pm anyway." Kagome was obviously better liar than Inuyasha was.  
  
"I'll only stay if you cook ramen… the shrimp kind…" Inuyasha said slowly. 'Maybe I'll get a free meal out of this.'  
  
"Sure." Kagome said and ran to the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Inuyasha? Thank-you." She smiled and continued her way into the kitchen.  
  
'Again she thanks me… why couldn't she have done that when I saved her the first time?' Inuyasha walked to the couch and sat down. "Why did she thank me this time though? I'm the one eating her food, and taking up space in her house." He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Then a thought occurred to him, ask her. "Why did you thank me?" He promptly muted the TV so he could hear her answer more clearly.  
  
"For not leaving me alone, of course." Kagome mumbled back, low enough so he couldn't hear, or so she thought. "No reason!" She yelled back.  
  
'Leaving her alone? Why would she not want to be alone… it's not that big of a deal' Inuyasha un-muted the TV and began flipping channels.  
  
After sometime Inuyasha bored of the TV and walked into the kitchen to see how much longer it would take. "Oi, is it done yet?"  
  
Kagome turned around, she was holding two steaming bowls of ramen in her hands. She was just about to go get him. "Now, good timing… here can you take yours? It's kind of hot…" She handed him the bowl.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha took the offered bowl and went to sit down at the table. 'Why the hell is she being so nice and warm? What happened to the other Kagome?'  
  
"Is it any good?" She asked sitting down across from Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine…" He inhaled the ramen quickly.  
  
'Man, he must really like it, either that or he was just extremely hungry.' Kagome smiled, an began to eat her own.  
  
'Why does she keep smiling? It's weird. She id like a totally different person from the Kagome at school…' Inuyasha didn't stop eating. 'It's a nice smile, she should smile more often.' Inuyasha decided to start a conversation to stop his mind from wandering any further. "So, where's your family?"  
  
"Oh, ummm, thy went to Kyoto for a little while…" Kagome started to play with her food, not really feeling like eating anymore.  
  
:Both your mom and dad?"  
  
"Umm, no just my mom, my grandpa, and my little brother Souta." She answered.  
  
"Hmm, and your dad? Where is he?" Inuyasha wasn't really interested, but he started the conversation, and he was going to finish it.  
  
Kagome stopped playing with her food and froze. "No, he died when I was smaller…" She said slowly.  
  
Inuyasha immediately stopped eating. "Oh." He felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry." He regretted continuing the conversation.  
  
"No, it's okay." Kagome shook her head, putting on a fake smile. "it as awhile ago. I'm over it now."  
  
Inuyasha studied her expression for awhile. 'Her smile is different. It's not the same from earlier, she's such a bad liar.' "It's ok. I lost both my parents when I was smaller also." Inuyasha wasn't sure why he told her that, but, she seemed she would understand.  
  
"You have no one left? Not at all?" Kagome asked, with noticeable sadness, and pity in her tone.  
  
"I live alone yea, but I do have an older brother… he disowned me when our parents died." Inuyasha again didn't know why he was telling her all this, it wasn't any of her business, but still…  
  
"How sad… but you don't seem angry or even sad about your brother." Kagome was feeling sorry for Inuyasha now. Her problems momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Why should I be? It's not my fault and I know it. I'm better off without him… or anyone for that matter. " He looked up from his meal to look at Kagome's expression, and immediately regretted it.  
  
Kagome was looking at Inuyasha with tears threatening to fall. "Inuyasha…" Her voice was breaking. "How can you say that? Aren't you ever… lonely?"  
  
"Keh…" Was what Inuyasha said, but his facial expression was a little… worried, as he stared at the girl in front of him, on the verge of tears. 'Is that why she's always sad, because she's always alone?'  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself. 'I wonder if he really feels that way? No one likes to be alone, he must get lonely… sometimes. That must be why he's always so stubborn and infuriating, he's afraid of getting too close, cause everyone has left him…' Kagome felt that she had just stumbled upon an epiphany. At that moment she realized she had been starring at Inuyasha this whole time, and he was starring back at her. Both looking away. After a moment of silence Kagome stood and clean away her plate. "You can stay for as long as you want. No one else is here so, I don't mind." She sounded almost hopeful.  
  
"Umm, I guess I can stay for a little while longer." Inuyasha fidgeted nervously. 'Oh well, I'd have to watch over her anyway, might as well do it watching TV.' He stood up and cleaned away his plate also.  
  
Kagome walked over and sat down on the floor next to the couch. She started to do some homework. Shortly after Inuyasha came in and sat on the couch, he picked up the remote controller and switched on the TV. 'Okay, well I guess any company is better than none.' Kagome tried to concentrate on her homework. 'But I wish he wouldn't turn the TV up so loud.'  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's expression. 'What the fuck's wrong with her now? If she wants to do homework she should just go to her room.' He turned back to the TV. "Oi, is the TV too loud for you?"  
  
Kagome looked up surprised. "What? You're actually asking me?"  
  
"Hello, see anyone else around?"  
  
"No, of course not. I was just surprised that's all!" Kagome was getting irritated.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna answer me?" Inuyasha was loosing his patience quickly.  
  
Kagome calmed down. 'Okay, it's not his fault he asked me a question… just don't get mad Kagome.' She chided herself. "Yes, it is a bit loud…" She finally answered.  
  
"Too bad." Inuyasha stated crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome just sighed. 'I'm too tired to argue about this, I didn't really think he would turn it down anyway.'  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. 'She looks like she's really having trouble.' Inuyasha stood up and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked not looking up from her book.  
  
"You're doing that wrong…"  
  
"Well, care to enlighten me?" Kagome looked up and handed her pencil to Inuyasha signifying her challenge.  
  
"You forgot to switch the signs, and then multiply both sides of the equation." Inuyasha wrote out the steps as he explained them.  
  
'How the hell can he do that? He solved it like it was nothing." Kagome stared in disbelief. "Thanks, but how?"  
  
"I just showed you how, stupid wench!" Inuyasha sighed. 'She can't really be this stupid can she?'  
  
"No, I mean, you were sleeping during class today, how did you know how to solve that?"  
  
"Don't know." Inuyasha began to stand up.  
  
Kagome reached up and pulled him back down. "What!? How can you not know?"  
  
Inuyasha was a bit startled that she had grabbed him, and now she was a mere centimeters from his face. "Just comes naturally I guess, it's never been hard for me to solve these kinds of problems."  
  
Kagome was glaring at him. "But you said school was useless, so how come you're so good at it?" She inched closer, she wanted answers.  
  
"Umm, it's just that school is boring because it comes so naturally for me, I don't know, it's just that there's no challenge… " Inuyasha was getting nervous at their closeness, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. 'Why am I so damn nervous?'  
  
"No challenge, you just solved an extremely difficult math equation like it was nothing, and you say it comes naturally?"  
  
"Well, that one happened to be easy, you'd have to be stupid not to get the right answer…" Inuyasha realized too late what he had just said.  
  
"Stupid!!?? This stuff is hard!!!" Kagome jumped up, she was fuming at Inuyasha last comment. She desperately searched her mind for something to come back at him with. "You're the freak who can climb three stories and jump into class!! What normal people do that??" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You wench!" Inuyasha stood up to tower over her, he was visibly angry at this point.  
  
"Not wench!! I'm Kagome!!"  
  
"So what, you're still a stupid wench!"  
  
"That's it, I'm going to upstairs! Do whatever the hell you what!" Kagome picked up her books and ran upstairs.  
  
"Like I'd want to stay here! I'm leaving!" Inuyasha yelled at her retreating figure. He stormed outside and slammed the door. He continued to stomp down the porch and toward the shrine steps. 'That wench has no right to speak to me like that!' Inuyasha stopped. 'Shit! She's alone, I can't just leave her, she get herself killed… damn it… she always has to ruin everything.' He turned around and jumped into the tree outside of Kagome's bedroom.  
  
Inside Kagome put down her stuff on her desk. "Argh! I bet he forgot to turn off the TV." She marched downstairs. 'Yep, thought so…' Kagome reached out to turn off the television, but stopped just short of the button. 'He turned it down? But he said…' Kagome turned off the television and walked back to her room, confused. 'Why did he do that? And help me with my homework… or stay at my house with me when I asked him to… or tell me all about his family.' Her mind was reeling with questions, but they could wait until tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat outside watching Kagome getting ready for bed. 'Damn wench is so confusing… why did I get so nervous when she was so close?' He laid back once he saw the light turn out in her room. 'I'll stay another hour or so, just to make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble… stupid wench…' Inuyasha looked off into the sky, he was, for the first time in a long time, content.  
  
A/N- Wow, I actually finished this chapter pretty fast, considering my homework and all, but don't get use to this after September 2, when my school official starts… I'll try to release another chapter before that, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks-  
  
Mangolious Kiwi- Thanks for reviewing, and answering my feedback, I agree, Kikyo should be in the story… keep reviewing!!!  
  
Kaze Megami Kei- I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Keep reviewing I love to read them, and yes Miroku will always be perverted, but it works for him, it gives him his...ummm… what's the word… appeal? Well whatever, we all love him anyway ^_^  
  
Crystal Sapphire- Wow, you reviewed after every single chapter!!! Hehehehe, I love that, thanks. I wonder if it's a good thing that my fic made you cry, in a way I'm glad that I wrote something like that, but then again I feel sorry that you cried. Oh well, I take it as a compliment either way. And Inuyasha is just so impatient he couldn't wait around for Kagome to thank him, it's just who he is, gotta love him though, keep reviewing!!!!!! Thanks again!!! 


	6. Enter Kouga

A/N- Well guys, school is starting, and I'm going through summer withdrawal… I don't want to go to school… AHHHH… oh well, at least I get to see all my friends again… Well, I can't believe I got this chapter up so soon… anyway on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer- My doctor gave me this little stun gun… he told me to use it every time I believe I own Inuyasha… I stopped working about an hour after he gave it to me… I guess it ran out of batteries or something… oh well…  
  
Ch. 6- Enter Kouga  
  
"So how long did he stay?" Sango sat at their usual lunch table. Kagome sat down next to her.  
  
"Not long, I made some ramen, then he watched TV. That was about it…" Kagome began to pick at her food.  
  
"What!? You mean you had the whole house to yourselves, and he left?" Sango was smiling as Kagome blushed.  
  
"No! I, I told you already. I don't like him like that!"  
  
"So you admit you like him?" Sango pointed her fork accusingly.  
  
Kagome was speechless. 'What just happened? How did she get me to say that?' "No… no I didn't!" Kagome suddenly smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about you and Miroku?" Kagome knew she had her friend where she wanted her.  
  
"What? No…" Sango began  
  
"What about me and Sango-sama?"  
  
Kagome and Sango turned around to see Miroku and Inuyasha. "Nothing…" Sango muttered.  
  
Miroku smiled and sat down next to Sango, who was sitting directly across from Kagome. "I'm sure." His smile never fading.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Sango watched as Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Well, we just thought you could use the company, besides there's no other tables open." Miroku motioned around the cafeteria.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled. 'I should try to be nicer to him, after all, he did turn down the TV in the end.'  
  
"Umm, hi… did you finished your math homework?" Inuyasha was a little surprised 'She's not mad anymore? Guess she's not that bad…'  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad… I got most of them after you… uh stormed out." Kagome watched Sango kick Miroku under the table, probably with just cause.  
  
"That's good… ummm…" Inuyasha looked away. 'Is he still mad about last night? Maybe a should apologize…'  
  
'I hope he's not still mad about what happened the other night, I think I'll apologize to him.'  
  
"Umm, Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome open her mouth to say something.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome decided to let Inuyasha talk first.  
  
"Well, about last night, I didn't mean to…" Inuyasha started to apologize but was stopped when someone came over to the table.  
  
"Kagome sweetheart…" The guy said as he sat down between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Kouga-kun?" Kagome looked at the guy as he twisted his way into the seat.  
  
"Oi, who do you think you are?" Inuyasha said as he was pushed off the seat.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome tired to get up to help him up, but Kouga pulled her back down.  
  
"For your information, dog-breath, I'm Kagome's man, which means she's my woman." Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as proof.  
  
"Kouga-kun, if you don't mind, Inuyasha and I were talking before you came, so kindly remove your arm." Kagome wiggled free from his grasp and stood up. "And for the last time, I'm not yours." She walked over to where Inuyasha was standing, he looked rather pissed off.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kouga for the longest time. 'There's something weird about him.' Inuyasha sniffed the air, then it hit him. 'He's a youkai!'  
  
"Hey, dumbass, what are you looking at?" Kouga stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Am I that amusing to you?"  
  
"Kouga-kun, calm down. Inuyasha wasn't doing anything." Kagome stepped between Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"No, Kagome it's okay." Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome out of the way. "I'll deal with him." 'I don't like the idea of Kagome talking so nicely with a youkai… or any man for that matter.' Inuyasha surprised himself with that last thought, but he didn't dwell on it, he had more important things to do.  
  
"Let's go honey." Kouga dismissed Inuyasha and walked over to Kagome, he grabbed her by the waist and lead her away.  
  
"Kouga-kun, I already told you I was speaking with Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to get free, but this time Kouga was holding fast.  
  
"Oi, don't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha marched up and separated Kagome from Kouga's grip. He held Kagome to himself protectively while he spoke. "She told you once, don't make a fool of yourself, she doesn't want you wimpy-wolf!"  
  
'Wimpy-wolf? How could he call me that… unless he knew I was a wolf youkai, but how?' Kouga was surprised at Inuyasha's nickname.  
  
Kagome was pushed up against Inuyasha's chest, and she was well aware of where his hands were. 'He's so warm… and I can feel his muscles through his shirt. I hope he doesn't notice that I'm turning red. Why is he so protective of me?' Kagome sighed and laid her head against Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes. 'Oh well, this feels do right… just for right now I'll relax.' Kagome smiled whenever Inuyasha spoke, she could feel his words as they left his body, it mad her tremble.   
  
"So, don't come near her again…" Inuyasha finished his little rant.  
  
"Well, let Kagome decide… she is my woman after all." Kouga was still extremely worried about how an asshole like Inuyasha knew his secret. 'I must find out soon, there must be something about him I can use in my favor.'  
  
"Fine, but she won't pick you!" Inuyasha tighten his hold on Kagome, causing her to awaken from her peaceful trance. "Kagome, tell this wimpy-wolf that you don't like him, then I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone else you're his woman." Inuyasha flexed one of his knuckles to make his meaning clear.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He's going to hurt Kouga? But why? It's not that big of a deal, everyone knows Kouga is full of it.' "Inuyasha, calm down." She reluctantly broke free from his grasp, immediately missing his warmth, but she had to stop any future fights now. "Don't hurt Kouga-kun okay Inuyasha? Everyone knows the truth." Kagome hoped to explain to Inuyasha that he doesn't need to fight.  
  
Right after Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, he felt incomplete, he wanted to grab her again, but fought the urge when he heard what she said. 'She's picking Kouga? But, why?' "Kagome…"  
  
"You heard her Dog-breath, she's my woman, and she admits it…" Kouga stepped up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So get lost asshole." Kouga leaned down and kissed Kagome's neck.  
  
Kagome flinched at his action, she felt uncomfortable and in danger in Kouga's arms. "Kouga-kun, please don't do that…" Kagome felt violated, she didn't want Kouga anywhere near her neck.  
  
Inuyasha stood in shock as he watched Kouga kiss Kagome on the neck, his eyes turned dangerous. 'How dare he!! Even if Kagome did pick him, he still has no right to do that to Kagome!!' Inuyasha's mind was screaming, but his body wouldn't move, not until Kagome called for him.   
  
"Kouga-kun, don't do that, let go of me please, you're causing a scene." Kagome looked around to see everyone's eyes on her, even Sango and Miroku, who had remained quiet were looking on in disgust as Kouga tired to prove Kagome was his. 'Why won't Inuyasha do anything? Does he think I want Kouga to do this?' Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring intently at her, his eyes glazed over with anger. "Inuyasha? Please…" Kagome hated asking for help, but for some reason she just couldn't get free from Kouga's hold.  
  
That low plea for help was enough for Inuyasha, he lunged forward at Kouga. "Get the Fuck off Kagome you Bastard!!" Inuyasha ripped Kouga's arms off of Kagome with ease. Kagome was once again in Inuyasha's arms, but not for long. "Kagome stand over there while I take care of this trash." Inuyasha growled, he was in no mood for this kind of shit.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome held onto his arm and tired to pull him away from Kouga, "don't touch him, he's not worth it, come on, let's go back and finish eating, lunch is almost over…"   
  
"You're protecting this ass? Even after he humiliated you in front of the entire school?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, he couldn't believe she was still protecting that bastard.  
  
"He's not worth it… please come on…" Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's arm more firmly. 'Why is he so ready to defend me? We've only known each other for less than two days? But still… I feel so safe with him around, with him… I don't feel lonely.' Kagome thought as she pulled Inuyasha to a sitting position.  
  
Inuyasha decided to comply with Kagome's wishes, only because she had been humiliated enough by that bastard, and one of the teachers was making their way over toward the commotion. "Kagome, how did you know that ass anyway?" Inuyasha calmed down a bit.  
  
"Ummm, well we use to go out about a year ago, but we broke it off, he was way to demanding and never let me have any say in our plans…" Kagome sat down and fidgeted with her food, which was cold now.  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha looked off at where Kouga had disappeared to, he was staring at the spot with an murderous glare.  
  
"Kagome… what was all that about?" Sango finally spoke up.  
  
"Weren't you listening? Kouga-kun was being himself and Inuyasha got the wrong impression…" Kagome summed up.  
  
"Well, aren't you popular Kagome-sama…" Miroku smiled, his hand wandering over to her leg.  
  
"Don't even think about it Miroku…" Inuyasha stated flatly.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha do I sense jealousy??" Miroku smiled even larger.  
  
"Jealousy? What the hell are you implying?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, first with Kouga, and now to a lesser extent with me… you've got it bad for our Kagome-sama here." Miroku started to inch away knowing that at any moment Inuyasha was going to strike him down, but instead, Inuyasha just smirked and stood up.  
  
"Keh…" Was all Inuyasha said as he walked off toward his locker.  
  
"What just happened?" Miroku was completely stumped, usually Inuyasha would knock him out, but not this time. 'This must be serious…'  
  
"Inuyasha? Is everything okay?" Kagome called after him, but he didn't stop. "Sango, I'll meet up with you and Miroku later, I'll go see if Inuyasha is okay." Kagome stood up and began to run after Inuyasha, but stopped and added as an afterthought, "Sango don't let Miroku get too carried away, at least not yet anyway…" Kagome smiled and ran off.  
  
"Now what do you think she meant by that my dear Sango-sama?" Miroku smiled slyly and reached down to grab her ass.  
  
"Miroku you hentai!" Sango slapped him across the face and inched away to finfish her meal.  
  
Inuyasha was completely lost in thought. 'I've only known her for two days… how can I be feeling like this already? I know I have to protect her because she is the Shikon no Tama's miko, but is there another reason as well?' Inuyasha reached his locker and leaned up against in and closed his eyes. 'Yesterday I saw a side to Kagome, I don't think many people get to see… her vulnerable side… a moment ago I just wanted to hold her and say everything was going to be fine… that she was my woman… but why? She's just the miko…nothing more…right?' Inuyasha's train of thought was interrupted as Kagome began to approach him, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even smell her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, she could tell he was thinking about something important before she came.  
  
"Hmmm?" Inuyasha looked down at her 'What could she possibly want?'  
  
"Ummm, what were you going to say before Kouga-kun interrupted us?"  
  
Inuyasha winced at the sound of that wimpy-wolfs name. "Ummm, nothing…" It wasn't important now, an apology wasn't needed now… he had too much to figure out.  
  
"Oh, okay… well I have something I was going to say before he interrupted us…" Kagome suddenly felt nervous for some reason, Inuyasha hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she arrived. "Umm, I was going to apologize for yesterday, it wasn't your fault, I was just embarrassed that I couldn't figure out the problem so easily… ummm I'm sorry." Kagome mentally sighed in relief, she was never one to admit she was wrong, even if she was.  
  
Inuyasha looked down in utter shock. 'She actually apologized, first she thanks me over and over again and now she's apologizing? Damn right when I think I have her figured out… she goes and does something like this.' "Umm, that's okay… I'm not mad anymore…"  
  
"Okay, good, I'm glad. Hey, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to come over after school tomorrow? My family is still gone, and the house gets so quiet without other people around…" Kagome looked up and smiled.  
  
'Damn, why does she have to smile like that?' Inuyasha suddenly wanted to hugged her tightly and never let go. 'Where the hell are all these emotions coming from all of a sudden?'  
  
"I'll make some more ramen…" Kagome smiled even wider.  
  
'Ramen…….' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. 'No, you can't, you have some thinking to do first…' "No, that's okay…" Inuyasha was going to hate himself after this, but it had to be done, it was the only way he could think to make her give up for now. "I hated your ramen the other night, and you were such a bad hostess, honestly, you stupid wench, why would anyone want to go back to your house a second time?" Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, his face unreadable.  
  
Kagome was completely shocked. 'Inuyasha? Hoe could he be so cruel? Is that how he really feels?' Kagome felt like crying, but no, she was strong now. "You asshole, well fuck you too! Besides, I was only trying to return the favor since you saved me from Kouga-kun!" Kagome quickly turned around and ran away. 'Damn Inuyasha… he's just like everyone else… I'll always be…alone.'  
  
Inuyasha had to look away to stop from running after her. He seriously needed to figure out some stuff before he could be around Kagome. 'Why do I feel so strongly for her… it's only been two god-damned days…' Inuyasha decided to skip the rest of school and go think, right now he hated himself for talking to Kagome that way.  
  
A/N- Okay, well I've noticed that Inuyasha has been in his human form for awhile now… so I think next chapter I'll have his hanyou form get some screen time… hehehe… what will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? Well, it won't be long until things start to progress… but there are always speed bumps along the way, such as Kouga and Kikyo.  
  
Thanks-  
  
Chico-chan- AHHH, hope you're okay Elizabeth…hehehe… this chapter is for you if you're still reading… Review again, it was funny, thanks!!!!!!  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei- Well, I'm glad you're still reading, and Reviewing!!!! Thanks!!! And I'll try to update more frequently until Sep. 2 when school starts….hehehe…. Review Again!!!!!! YAY!!! 


	7. Realizations

A/N- Well, lately the inspiration faerie has been stopping by frequently. We have nice little chats, then she's off to another unfortunate soul who has writer's block, oh well, yet another chapter… I'm on a roll!!! Let's see how long this lasts, but I noticed that the faster I update, the less reviews I get… so if I don't update frequently, than I get more reviews… hmmm, sounds good to me, but not you guys huh? Well, it's ok, all that matters is that you people are happy, so I'll continue to update as soon as I can, enjoy this chapter….  
  
Disclaimer- Ok, these things are really starting to wear on me… so let's just pretend I said something lame or funny... or whatever…  
  
Ch. 7- Realizations  
  
The sun was high in the sky, and was beginning to make it's journey back down. The heat was becoming unbearable, the only salvation one could find was beneath the cool shade of an old tree, its branches extending out to create a type of paradise from the wretched heat of the day. The whole city preferred to stay inside, away from the hot glare of the sun, the students took haven in their classes, and for once were glad school wasn't over yet, all except one…  
  
'Stupid wench, why does she have to complicate everything?' Inuyasha sat high in one of the trees in the park, he had a lot to think about after he told Kagome to basically go away. 'She better not be crying right now.' For some reason the idea of Kagome crying didn't settle well with our hanyou, especially if it was because of him. 'But… I needed to think, it's not my fault… I had to get rid of her somehow…' Inuyasha was starring off watching the few people who didn't mind the heat walk around underneath him. 'I guess I could have been nicer about it… but then she wouldn't have left me alone... would she?' Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping one thought for long. 'But then again do I really want her to leave me alone? Damn too many questions, I need answers not more questions.' He decided to go for a walk instead of sitting there and thinking of more questions.  
  
"Kagome… Kagome… KAGOME!!"   
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her desk, which seemed to fascinate her for the whole period.  
  
Sango shook her head. "Kagome, come on, let's go home now. I'll walk you to your house first." Sango knew something was wrong with her friend, but she wasn't sure quite what it was.  
  
"Actually Sango, do you mind if maybe I walk home alone? I need some time to think about something." Kagome slowly stood up and began to pack away her things.  
  
"Uh, no problem, but are you sure it's nothing I can help with?"  
  
"No, it's something I need to figure out on my own, thanks for understanding, I'll call you later tonight, bye." Kagome picked up her bag and walked for the door.  
  
Sango watched her friend walk away. "I hope she's okay… but now I have to walk home alone… damn." Sango turned around to get her bag. "Ah… shit what are you doing? Don't sneak up on people!"  
  
"But, Sango-sama, you seemed so deep in thought I didn't want to disrupt you." Miroku grinned, he was standing a mere 2 inches away form Sango. "Now, did I hear you need an escort home? Because it just so happens I'm free for such a service."  
  
"No, that's fine… I'll walk home by myself." Sango walked around Miroku and grabbed her bag. 'Damn, it's heavier than usual, I forgot I had to take home some extra reading for the exams…' Sango struggled to walk straight past Miroku without wavering.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I could just as easily drive you home… your bag seems a little heavy today." Miroku knew she would eventually give in, he smirked to himself.  
  
"Drive?" Miroku nodded. "Well, I guess, I could use a ride home… but no funny business, or I'll never talk to you again, Miroku I'm serious…." Sango glared daggers at him.  
  
"Uh, right… you're completely safe with me…hehehe…" Miroku was a tad bit frightened at the look Sango was emitting, but he decided that, that was why he liked her so much, she was strong and stubborn.  
  
Kagome slowly walked back to her house, the walk usually took ten minutes at the most, but today it took her half an hour just to make it to the shrine steps. All the while she was thinking that now… she was completely alone. 'I thought Inuyasha would understand… I mean he also lost his parents, and has no family left, or at least any that would want to talk to him… and mine basically ignore me, I mean I don't think they mean to, but that still doesn't change the fact that they do.' She sighed and opened up her front door. 'I wish I just stayed home today…'  
  
Inuyasha was aimlessly walking around, it had been hours since he decided to take a walk and he still had no idea where he was going. He noticed that he had ended up in front of the shrine steps. 'Why the hell am I here?' Inuyasha sighed, he desperately wanted to break down Kagome's door, and engulf her in a tight embrace saying over and over how she isn't alone anymore, not ever again… never, but he couldn't… he just couldn't, she'd eventually leave him… like everyone else had. He had a job to do, and that was all that mattered. 'I have to protect the miko, who in turn protects the Shikon no Tama, that is my destiny… nothing else matters, It is a family tradition, the only thing I have left of my parents, one stupid tradition…' Inuyasha walked away from the steps and began to run. 'I have to stay away for a while more… I know these feelings will go away soon enough.' He continued to run.  
  
"AHHHH, you dumbass, slow down!!!!!" Sango was covering her eyes as they sped through yet another red light. "Stop this car!"  
  
"What? Did you say faster? Wow Sango I never knew you were such a speed demon…" Miroku smiled as he pushed down on the gas.  
  
"Come on… please stop…. You're going too fast!!" Sango grabbed onto Miroku's arm and squeezed hard.  
  
Miroku just smiled wider, if that is even possible. 'This is working better than planned.' Finally Miroku slowed down and stopped in front of Sango's house. "You can open your eyes now Sango-sama, we're here."  
  
"Here? Here where?" Sango opened her eyes, but still held onto Miroku's arm.  
  
"At your house of course, where else? Oh, I understand, you were planning on going to my house, weren't you? You little vixen…" Miroku smiled and started to start the car again.  
  
"No, wait! I only meant that, I never told where I lived, so how did you know where to go?" Sango sat up straight in her seat, releasing Miroku's arm. 'Something's not right here…'  
  
"Yes, you did, remember when I drove past the gas station and you screamed for help? Yeah, right after that you yelled out your street address." Miroku said slowly, thinking about every word that came out of his mouth. 'Damn, how could I be so stupid… I can't let her find out that I've been collecting information on her and Kagome… damn, I hope she believes me.' Miroku smiled despite his concerns.  
  
"No, I never told you, I may have been scared out of my mind, but I still remember everything that happened… tell me the truth Miroku…" Sango was extremely nervous, but hid it well. 'How does he know this stuff? Who the hell is he?'  
  
"Sango listen…" Miroku began  
  
"Sango? Not Sango-sama? What's your deal?" Then it hit her. "You're a fucking spy aren't you?" Sango couldn't hold her temper anymore.  
  
"Sango…-sama… I think you've been watching one too many soap operas, why would I want to spy on you or Kagome?" Miroku was becoming frantic… but he had to remain calm, Inuyasha would certainly give him hell if anything came out.  
  
"Kagome? Who said anything about Kagome? Now I know you're lying… you bastard… it's the Shikon no Tama isn't? Why else would you be interested in Kagome and myself? Bastard!" Sango started to reach for the car door, she needed to get to Kagome as soon as possible, she had no doubt that Inuyasha was also involved.  
  
"Sango! Stop!" Miroku reached over and grabbed her hands to restrain her from escaping.  
  
"Let me go you asshole!!" Sango was now extremely frightened.  
  
"Sango, listen to me… don't do anything rash..."  
  
"Rash? What do you mean by rash? You're trying to fucking kill me, and no doubt that Inuyasha is doing the same thing to Kagome at this every moment!" Sango began to kick and scream.  
  
"Kill you? Who said anything about killing anyone?" Miroku was laughing now, it was just too funny to see Sango struggling against nothing.  
  
"You're not going to kill me?" Sango said sarcastically. "Then why are you trying to keep me in the car. Against my will!" Sango stopped struggling for a moment to hear his answer.  
  
Miroku shook his head. 'The only way out of this would be to tell her the complete story, she was going to find out sooner or later, might as well tell her now before she tells everyone I'm a serial killer…' Miroku rubbed his temple in frustration. "Okay, Sango, please be quiet until I'm done explaining everything, understand?"  
  
"Let go of me first, then I'll consider it…" Sango, thought still slightly afraid, was more interested in what he had to say...  
  
"Okay…" Miroku slowly released her hands, and waited to make sure she wasn't going to bolt for the door. "Alright, let's go somewhere else to talk, It might take some time."  
  
"Fine, but I chose the place, I still don't trust you… bastard." Sango was a little uneasy about going anywhere with this guy. 'He probably knows more about me and Kagome then even I know.' "How about the diner, next to the park?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Miroku began to drive away.  
  
Kagome sat down to eat her ramen. 'I don't know why I made this… I'm not even hungry anymore.' Kagome pushed around the noodles and separated the vegetables from the other ingredients. Finally after some time of studying what would happen if she pushed all the noodles to one side, she got up and cleaned the kitchen. 'Why would he say all those things? I mean just when I thought I got to know him, he turns around and proves me wrong… I guess Inuyasha really is just an asshole…' Kagome walked up to her room to finish her homework, but she really didn't feel like doing anything.  
  
Inuyasha walked back to his apartment to get something to eat, he had been walking all day, and because of what happened with Kouga during lunch, he hadn't had time to eat anything. 'Damn Kouga, every time I think about him I want to punch something… The fucking nerve on him, to think Kagome was his woman… well that's not going to happen…' Inuyasha shook his head again… he had to forget about all that, it has nothing to do with him now... not now. He opened up a pack of insta-ramen and set it to boil. 'I wish I could have some of that ramen Kagome made, that stuff was good.'   
  
Kagome walked over to her window, the sun had just set, and the dark was beginning to over take what yellow and orange was still lingering in the sky. 'The day is over, and now the darkness comes… like always… still alone.' Kagome sighed and leaned against her window frame to watch the stars poke through the velvet night. 'It's no big deal… I'm use to it by now, I'm strong now…' She finally got up and walked over to her closet to get ready for bed. 'Tonight is so hot, I think I'll dress lightly..' Kagome got dressed for bed and decided to go to sleep early, she nothing else to do…  
  
*Thud*  
  
Kagome rolls over and her eyes snap open. 'Last time I heard that noise, a youkai came… no please not tonight, I'm not in the mood.' Kagome slowly stood up and looked around.  
  
*Thud*  
  
She was getting worried, the noise was coming from her window. 'What the hell could it be? A youkai wouldn't knock on my window and nicely ask for the Shikon no Tama would he?' Kagome walked over to her window. 'Okay, here goes nothing…' She flung the shades open… 'Who the hell is this? A youkai!!' Kagome stumbled back, she was right, a youkai was knocking on her window. She watched too stunned to move as the youkai opened her window and stepped in. 'Wait… sliver hair… golden eyes… and… Dog Ears!! It's my savior!' Kagome relaxed… 'But why is he here now?'  
  
"Oi, get up…" Inuyasha, now in his hanyou form, crossed over to Kagome and lifted her up. "Have you let anyone in your house today?" He asked not waiting for Kagome to answer before he asked another question. "Has Kouga been in here, in this room?" Inuyasha was sniffing the air… he could definitely smell wolf youkai… everywhere…  
  
"N…no… but how do you know Kouga? And who are you? And what are you doing in here? And why did you save me the other night? And what's your name? Oh! And by the way Thank-you!" Kagome stopped to get some air.  
  
'How could she say all that in one breath? Stupid wench doesn't know when to breath…' Inuyasha then started to smile when he noticed what Kagome was wearing, or lack thereof. 'Hmmm, just a bra and panties… she must have been hot…'  
  
Kagome noticed why her savior wasn't answering any of her questions, a furious blush surfaced on her cheeks. She ran to her closet and threw on a shirt, big enough that it came down to her knees. "Now, if you kindly direct your eyes to my face, and answer my questions, I would be most grateful." She said through clenched teeth. 'Who knew my savior was such a pervert.'  
  
"Oi, wench, don't flatter yourself, I wasn't starring at you!" Inuyasha lied. "Kouga is a wolf youkai, you should be careful around him, I think he's after the Shikon no Tama… and besides that his scent is all over this room." Inuyasha winced at the thought of Kouga spending any time in Kagome's room.  
  
"A… a wolf youkai? How do you know?" Kagome was completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Wench, does it matter? I can smell these kinds of things…" Inuyasha was getting impatient.  
  
'That's right Sango said he was most likely a dog youkai… or hanyou.' "Umm, can I ask you a question?" Kagome came closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wh...What?" Inuyasha started to back away. 'I won't let her affect me like this.'  
  
"Are you a hanyou?" Kagome stepped even closer.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. 'How does she know that? Damn, must have been Sango, that damn youkai exterminator.'  
  
"I was just wondering…" Kagome came closer even still. 'He reminds me of someone… but who…'  
  
"Ye.. Yes I am… what's it to you?" Inuyasha came up against a wall. 'Why does she have to get so close, this is just wrong… she should be the one up against the wall, not me.' Inuyasha mentally smiled at the image of Kagome trapped between him and concrete.  
  
"Okay… one more question…"  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"May I touch them?" Kagome pointed up at Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"What!? NO!" Inuyasha turned his head away. 'What the hell was she thinking? Touching my ears?? Yeah right…' Inuyasha's train of thought was put to a halt when he felt Kagome push up against him and reach up to touch one of his ears.  
  
"Wow! It's so soft and silky… it's sooo cute… I love them…" Kagome smiled, really smiled.  
  
'She's smiling…' Inuyasha smiled himself, and closed his eyes, even though he'd never admit it but it felt real good to have her touch his ears.  
  
'He's so much like someone I know… but who?' Kagome started to think, people's faces and names were running through her head, until it all stopped. Inuyasha's arms were snaking their way around her waist. 'What?' Kagome tired to think but it was useless, his body warmth was all she could think about. 'So familiar… I feel so safe in these arms… almost like with…' She was cut short when she found herself pinned to the wall. 'Wow when did this happen?'  
  
Inuyasha was starring at her intently. 'How come she can affect me like this… awww… fuck it…' Inuyasha stopped thinking and leaned down to capture her lips.  
  
'His lips… why?' Kagome starred at his closed eyes. 'Who cares.' She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck to bring him closer.  
  
'She's not pulling away…' Inuyasha smiled against her lips, but then continued to deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter. She complied with his wishes and then began to fight for dominance.  
  
'Wait… I don't even know who he is!! Or do I, he seems so familiar…' Then it clicked. 'Inuyasha? It feels like him, his arms, his eyes, his hair… but those ears…' Kagome reluctantly broke the heated kiss. "Inuyasha?" She whispered.  
  
'What!?!?!' Inuyasha immediately let go of her. 'How could she know? I didn't say anything.' Inuyasha backed away. "Who?" He managed to spit out.  
  
"It is you isn't? Please don't lie to me, just tell me what's going on…" Kagome's mind was racing, not to mention her heart. 'He kissed me, but he said…'  
  
"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else…" With that Inuyasha jumped out of her room, and began to run.  
  
Kagome rushed to her window. "Inuyasha! I know it's you!" Kagome sat down on her windowsill. 'He kissed me… why?' A small smile crept its way into her lips as she remembered how it felt.  
  
Below Kagome's window, hiding in a bush were two glowing eyes. Watching everything that was going on. "Damn dog-breath… why the hell was he here? I almost had her…" The glowing eyes stepped out of the bush, attached was a very pissed off looking youkai, with a wolf's tail, he slowly smiled. "At least now I have something against that dumb… hanyou" Kouga decided to call it a night, he would just have to get Kagome next time.  
  
A/N- WOW, their first kiss… and not an innocent one at that… Hehehehe. Hmmm wonder what Kouga has in store for Kagome? Oh just for all you peoples information, I don't hate Kouga at all. I actually kind of like him, but that's just me. I'm still a Kagome/Inuyasha fan… who absolutely HATES Kikyo, don't know how many times I can stress that point…hehehe.  
  
Thanks-   
  
Junsei Hyakuhei- Grrrr, school is evil... hahaha... i'm so glad i still have like 5 days until my school starts, but i have summer homework... so... it's kind of like school has started but i don't get to see all my friends...hehehe... well hang in there... only what? 10 more months until schools out? Hahahaha.... Thanks for reviewing, even a little is better than nothing... BYE!!!! 


	8. The Whole Story

A/N- Hello again, all my faithful readers!!! Wow, tonight I'm REALLY Hyper, so I thought I would put it to good use and write another chapter!! Aren't you lucky? My friends got tired and all went to bed, but I'm up and wide awake… hehe… I hope I'm in the right state of mind to write this… oh well… on with the story…  
  
OH P.S.- This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, this one is mostly the conversation between Sango and Miroku… remember that? They were going to a diner to talk?? Good, now that I've explained that… this time for real… on with the story…  
  
Feedback- Well I got this one review that wanted me to explain in great detail the fight between Kouga and Inuyasha… well, ok… I'll do anything for my reviewers… especially those who review more than once, as long as it doesn't affect the plot I have planned, I'll work in any details you guys want… but the big fight won't be in this chapter…  
  
Disclaimer- Ok, I know I said I'm hyper, but I'm not so hyper that I would waste my time thinking of a witty come back as a disclaimer… sorry, I'm still too lazy… maybe next ok?  
  
Ch. 8- The Whole Story  
  
Miroku's car circled the car park five times that night, try to find a parking space. Finally a space opened up and Miroku took it. "Well, that took longer than expected…" Miroku got out and locked his car.  
  
"Don't talk to me… unless it's to explain what the hell is going on." Sango walked toward the diner, without giving Miroku a second look.  
  
"Okay… this isn't going to be easy…" Miroku shook his head and followed Sango into the diner.  
  
"And what would you like?" The waitress asked while chewing her gum and twirling her hair.  
  
"Ummm, I'll have the #3 with no pickles." Miroku gave the waitress his menu.  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Hmm, a coke no ice."  
  
"And you miss?" The waitress looked over at Sango.  
  
"Just water." Sango replied curtly.  
  
The waitress just shrugged and walked off. Miroku shook his head. "Aren't you going to have anything to eat? I know you haven't eaten since lunch."  
  
"No, just get on with the story, I want to know why you've been tailing me and Kagome? And does Inuyasha have anything to do with all this?" Sango crossed her arms, she was in no mood for small talk.  
  
"Fine, but I know you'll be hungry later." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Just get on with it…"  
  
"As you wish, let's see where do I start."  
  
"From the beginning, the very beginning." Sango looked intently at Miroku, was wanted the truth.  
  
"Alright… it started about six years ago. Inuyasha was only about ten and he was spending the night at his grandparents house…"  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha? So he is involved?"  
  
"Yes, even more so than you then you probably think, this whole thing is basically about him, I'm only helping him cause he's my friend. May I continue with my story?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Uh, yes, sorry." Sango half smiled.  
  
"Okay, anyway, Inuyasha was at his grandparents house when he was rummaging through some old boxes, I think he said he was looking for toys, but anyway, he found some pictures of his father and mother when they were younger, and a bunch of notes that his father had written his mother, he was bored so he decided to read them to pass the time. As he read there were a lot of things he didn't understand, such as the Shikon no Tama, and other such things."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? What does that have to do with Inuyasha?" Sango interrupted again.  
  
"Would you please allow me to finish? I swear it will become clear soon." Miroku was beginning to get annoyed by all her interruptions. Then his food arrived. "Ah, good, I'm starving."  
  
"Oh, that looks good, let me have some." Sango reached over and grabbed half of his sandwich.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry?"  
  
"Well, now I am, please continue." She said through a mouth full of food.  
  
Miroku sighed. "As you wish, Later that same night Inuyasha's parents were killed. Word arrived to the grandparents first, they told Inuyasha as soon as they found out, he didn't take it well. But there was more to it then that, now that his parents were gone something had to be done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sango…"  
  
"Sorry… continue."  
  
"You see, Inuyasha's mother was the miko in charge of protecting the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha's father was the youkai entrusted to protect the miko."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Sango stopped eating Miroku's fries.  
  
"Sango, maybe we should go somewhere else…" Miroku looked around, everyone was starring at them after Sango's little outburst.  
  
"No, forget them, I want to hear the rest…" Sango turned around and flipped off the other customers that were starring at them. Most of them left, giving Sango dirty looks.  
  
"Sango, please…" Miroku put his menu in front of his face. "Sango, let's try to avoid confrontation please?"  
  
"Shut-up lecher! Now continue with the story, this isn't making sense." Sango turned back around and tore the menu away from Miroku. "Now, start."  
  
"Umm, right, well… for as long as the Shikon no Tama has existed it has always had a youkai and miko protector, because a human does not have the power alone to protect the jewel from stronger youkai, thus the miko needs a protector herself. So through time the jewel has been passed down from miko to miko, and the decedents of the first youkai protector, now protect the current miko. Understand that much?" Miroku decided to stop because Sango was looking lost.  
  
"Wait, but the youkai are the ones who want the Shikon no Tama for themselves, why does one youkai want to protect it? It really doesn't make sense."  
  
"Well, the first youkai was cursed…"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The first youkai stole the Shikon no Tama from it's scared temple… all this happened centuries ago, and he was caught by a powerful sorceress. As his punishment he was cursed to protect the jewel and all his decedents there after have born his curse, but another part of the curse was that the youkai would fall in love with the miko he was to protect…"  
  
"Why would that matter?"  
  
"Well, if the youkai was in love with the miko, then he would want to protect her regardless of the Shikon no Tama or not, thus ensuring the youkai would never turn on the miko."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense… but what about Inuyasha and his parents…" Sango's eyes widened as she finally understood. "Inuyasha is one of the descendents, isn't he?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, and since his parents died, he has had to bear with the curse."  
  
"Well, what's so bad about that, Kagome is a nice girl… I think they would have fallen in love anyway."  
"Possibly, but… none of the couples stay together for long."  
  
"What? Why?" Sango was becoming confused again.  
  
"Well, something always happens, youkai have many enemies… even half youkai like Inuyasha…"  
  
"What are you saying?" Sango was now nervous.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha's parents' deaths were no accident, they were murdered."  
  
"Oh…" Sango was speechless. 'Poor Inuyasha… he was so young…'  
  
"Inuyasha has searched for Kagome for a long time."  
  
"You mean his grandparents didn't tell him who they gave the Shikon no Tama to?"  
  
"They didn't know… no one did, the Shikon no Tama chooses its next protector, it is magic after all… no one can explain it." Miroku finished off his plate of food, with help from Sango.  
  
"So now that Inuyasha has found his miko, what? They're going to get killed? That can't be right, my parents never mentioned anything about this curse or anything like it." Sango was suspicious again.  
  
"No one else knows outside of Inuyasha's family, only you and me."  
  
"Hmmm, this still seems hard to believe. I don't want Kagome to end up like Inuyasha's parents."  
  
"And neither does Inuyasha… he told me that he would never fall in love with the miko who protects the jewel, but for some reason I think he's lost." Miroku smiled faintly. "Inuyasha seems to really like Kagome, I don't think he planned on someone like her to be the miko."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome and Inuyasha do make a good couple, they're so much alike." Sango chuckled.  
  
"I think they'll be fine, I mean it's not impossible to avoid Inuyasha's parent's fate."  
  
"There's a way? Has it been done before?"  
  
"Once, Inuyasha's grandparents survived. Inuyasha's grandfather was extremely powerful, and he could protect Inuyasha's grandmother, at least that's what Inuyasha says, I think there may be more to it than that, but at least we know it's possible to survive."  
  
"Miroku, that doesn't answer why you were collecting information on me? I understand why Kagome, but I'm just her friend."  
  
"Exactly, we needed to know about all her interactions with other people, but you, you turned out to be the daughter of the famous youkai exterminator family. Inuyasha wanted to keep a close eye on you." Miroku began to stand up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango stood up also.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to leave, I've told you all that I know…" Miroku suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine. 'Shit, Inuyasha's going to kill me…'  
  
"Miroku? You okay?" Sango walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a bad feeling, but I'm better now." Miroku turned to Sango and grinned.  
  
"I bet you are…" Sango stopped Miroku's hand from getting any closer to its planned destination.  
  
"I had to try…" Miroku smiled.  
  
"No you didn't." Sango shook her head. "Come on, take me home… I need to think about all this."  
  
"My pleasure milady…" Miroku slightly bowed and walked to his car.  
  
"Oh, and Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Sango-sama?" Miroku looked back and smiled.  
  
"Don't call me Sango-sama…"  
  
"Then what, pray tell should I call you?" Miroku stepped up to her.  
  
"Sango's fine… but don't touch me…" Sango walked past him to his car.  
  
Miroku just grinned stupidly and followed Sango's lead. 'Well, tonight sure will change everything.' Miroku thought before opening his car door and stepping in.  
  
A/N- Done, well this chapter wasn't as long as my other ones… but it sure told us A LOT about Inuyasha and why he has to protect Kagome. I'm not sure if I explained it clear enough, if anyone needs more info just review and tell me, I'll try to clarify as much as I can. I'm not too proud of this chapter, I'm not too good at explanations like Miroku had to give, but it's over and done with!!  
  
Thanks-  
  
black shadow fox- Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry I'll explain in great detail how Kouga gets the shit beat out of him, but I don't hate Kouga personally, I'm not sure why I made him the bad guy in this story, it just kinda happened, oh well. And I'm glad you think my story's not bad…hehehe.. Review again thanks!!!!!!  
  
Kaze Megami Kei- YAY!! Keep reviewing I love to read them! You really think that I'm a great writer?? THANK-YOU!!! That means a lot, cause I want to be a writer when I graduate from college… well that and a Drama teacher, but anyway, thanks!! I'm not a patient person either, so I know how you feel, I'll try to put these chapters out as fast as I can before school starts… hehehe…THANKS!!  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei- Hehehe, Thanks for reviewing again, continue to do so… hehehe, I'm glad you liked chapter 7, I thought it was cute too…. Review Again!!!! I like your reviews!!!  
  
Geminidragon- Really this is your favorite fic????? That is SO cool… hehehe. Thanks for that review.. Please keep reviewing!!!!  
  
I respond to all the reviews I get… if I don't respond to yours then I didn't get it so try to review again, thanks!!! 


	9. Another Kiss

A/N- Well, lately I'm feeling extremely generous… awww, aren't I nice? Yet another chapter. Hey I was wondering, how many people actually read these author notes? Hmmm, well anyway, as long as you review, hehehe, you know what? I've only received one flame, and even that shouldn't be considered a flame… more of a helpful spark… so I guess I haven't received any, but that doesn't mean start now… hehehe, I was just amazed, that's all, but I know it's only a matter of time… on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Blah Blah… I've really lost my patience for these things, besides it's not like anyone reads them anyway huh?  
  
Ch. 9- Another Kiss  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Kagome turned off her alarm clock, not that she really needed it this morning, she hadn't slept a wink that night. Thoughts of Inuyasha still ran through her head, 'He's a hanyou? Why was he in my room? He was the guy from before…' But they all ended up at the same thought. 'He kissed me!!' Kagome jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready, she had to see Inuyasha again, she needed to know why he kissed her, among other things.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome get ready for school. After he left that night he didn't get to far before he turned back around and made camp in the tree outside Kagome's house. Inuyasha watched Kagome's window all night, not dozing off once. He had to use very bit of self-control he had to keep from jumping in there and sweeping her into his arms, and what it worse was the constant smell of wolf youkai. 'Kouga better not be around… or I swear I'll kill him this time…' Just the smell of Kouga made Inuyasha's jealous side even worse. He decided to leave when he saw Kagome leave her room. 'I should go home and change… it seems I haven't been home much lately…' Inuyasha half smiled. 'I wonder whose fault that is…' Inuyasha continued to run home.  
  
Miroku was already at school, he was hoping to avoid Inuyasha, he wasn't sure if he heard that he had told Sango everything the other night. 'Damn, I should have just lied to her… Inuyasha is surely going to get me…' Miroku cringed at the thought of Inuyasha chasing him. 'Damn, why couldn't I just lie to her, damn, damn my stupid feelings.' Miroku was aimlessly walking around the cafeteria by now, he really was early, no one was there. Miroku sat down quietly thinking about everything and how to explain to him why he told Sango about the curse. 'Maybe he'd understand if I told him the truth…' Miroku imagined his reaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha- What? You told her cause you're in love with her??  
  
Miroku- Yes  
  
Inuyasha- You're in love with her?  
  
Miroku- Yes already…  
  
Inuyasha- Well, then I think I should go tell her, only as your punishment for opening your big mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'No, I can't do that, I think I rather have Inuyasha beat me, then Sango reject me.' Miroku sighed. There was no way around it. 'Inuyasha can tell when I'm ling anyway…damn it.'  
  
Sango woke up early that morning and ran over to Kagome's house to wait for her there. 'Boy do I have a lot to tell Kagome…' Sango impatiently tapped her foot on the ground while waiting for her friend. 'Come on Kagome… I wonder how she'll react to all the news… will she believe it? I mean I hardly believe it, but Miroku is a pervert not a liar… so I believe him.' Sango smiled. 'He did share his food with me without complaining… well he didn't complain a lot.' Finally Kagome came out ready for school. "Oh Kagome!! Oh my god I have so much to tell you!!"  
  
"Wow, Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome almost fell over at the sight of her friend waiting for her.  
  
"Come on I'll tell you on the way to school." Sango pulled on Kagome's arm.  
  
"Ummm, yeah ok. I have something to tell you too." 'I wonder how she'll react when I tell her Inuyasha and I kissed.'  
  
Miroku walked around the corner to his locker, when he saw Kagome and Sango sitting down on a bench. "Sango! Kagome-sama!"  
  
Sango looked up to see Miroku. "Oh, Miroku… umm, could you help me?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Miroku reached the girls.  
  
"Could you help me try and get Kagome's attention? She's been like this since I finished telling her about the curse and all." Sango smiled nervously at Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed. 'I thought this would happen.' "She does this a lot doesn't she?"  
  
"I guess, she can't handle surprises very well. But this seemed to really catch her off guard."  
  
"It would seem so." Miroku kneeled down in front of Kagome. 'Hmmm, I wonder…'  
  
"What do you think we should do? Class is starting soon."  
  
Miroku reached down and patted Kagome on the ass… no reaction… "Hmm, maybe this."  
  
"Miroku! Stop that! She's not your little play thing." Sango slapped his hand away from Kagome.  
  
"I don't think of her that way… but it's the only way I can think of that will snap her out of it."  
  
"No, think of another way!"  
  
*Riiiiinnnnnggg*  
  
"Damn that's the last warning bell…" Sango looked around, no one else was in the halls.  
  
"Sango, do you want to make it to class or not?" Miroku looked at Sango seriously.  
  
"Well…" Sango wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Sango…"  
  
"Okay, fine!" Sango looked away. 'Kagome will kill me if she ever finds out I let Miroku do this.'  
  
Miroku reached out and grabbed Kagome's breast and gave it a squeeze. Almost immediately after Miroku was sporting a nice red mark on his left cheek.  
  
"What the fuck Miroku!!" Kagome stood up knocking Miroku on his back.  
  
"Kagome, come on, you can beat Miroku up later, right now we need to get to class." Sango said while pulling Kagome off of the fallen Miroku.  
  
"But that hentai touched me!! Why the hell did you do that?!? Kagome yelled as Sango pulled her along as she ran to class.  
  
"Okay everyone please take your seats! Class has begun!" The teacher yelled over the multiple conversations going on.  
  
"We made it just in time…" Sango sighed in relief as she sat down.  
  
Miroku took his seat and began to get out his school supplies.  
  
Kagome took her seat, she was still fuming about what Miroku did, even though Sango told her the reason, she was still a little mad. Kagome looked out the class window for awhile, then a thought occurred to her. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome looked behind her, but Inuyasha wasn't there. 'Where could he be?' Kagome decided to ask Miroku after class.  
  
"So, Kagome, what was that thing you wanted to tell me before I dropped that bomb of information on you? Do you remember?" Sango asked when the teacher dismissed them for lunch.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was too preoccupied thinking about where Inuyasha could possibly be. "Umm, I'm sorry Sango what did you say?"  
  
"I said, what were you going to tell me this morning?"  
  
"Oh, yeah that… ummm… well Inuyasha kind of kissed me yesterday." Kagome suddenly felt embarrassed.  
  
"What!?!?!" Sango stopped walking to look at Kagome.  
  
"Shhh… Sango, you need to get that habit under control!" Kagome pulled her friend away from prying eyes. "By the way, do you know where he is?"  
  
"No, I was about to ask you the same thing." Sango looked around. "Where did Miroku go? Maybe he knows where Inuyasha is…"  
  
"Yeah, okay let's go find him." Kagome followed Sango to the cafeteria.  
  
Miroku was sitting down enjoying some curry when Kouga came up to him. "Hey, your friends with that Inuyasha, aren't you?" Kouga walked up and sat down next to Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked up. "Yes, what of it?" He didn't like Kouga one bit, and he couldn't keep the distain from his voice.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering where he might be, that's all, I have some unfinished business with him." Kouga looked around. "I don't see him anywhere around here."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't because he didn't come to school today." Miroku began to get up to leave, he had, had enough of Kouga.  
  
"Wait," Kouga pulled Miroku back down, "why don't you tell me where he lives? I'll just make a house call…" Kouga grinned.  
  
"How about you let go of me, bastard." Miroku shrugged his hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Listen, you insolent little…"  
  
"Miroku!" Kouga was cut off by Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Kagome-sama, Sango, how nice of you to join us…" Miroku smiled, grateful for the interruption.  
  
"Kagome, my love, how are you?" Kouga got up to embrace Kagome.  
  
"Kouga-kun…" Kagome frowned.  
  
Kouga reached over and pulled Kagome into a bone-crushing embrace. "My love, what's with the face? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Kouga-kun… I… can't… breath." Kagome gasped for air.  
  
Kouga loosened his grip, but only enough so she could breath. "Now, is that better?"  
  
"Almost, now if you would only let go, I'd be perfect." Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why would I let go of you? I love you, I always want to be with you."  
  
"Well, that's nice but I don't love you, you're nice, but my heart belongs to someone else…" Kagome tired to get free from Kouga.  
  
"Hmmm, well that won't be for long, le me show you what you'd be giving up." Kouga smiled and leaned forward.  
  
"What? Kouga-kun stop…" Kagome didn't have enough time to finish before Kouga's lips met with hers. Kagome tired to move her head away but Kouga moved one of his hands to the back of her head to stop any resistance. 'No… this isn't right… please make him stop…' Kouga forcefully pushed his tongue past her lips only to be stopped by her teeth. Kagome decided to get free even if it meant pissing Kouga off indefinitely. Kagome slightly opened her mouth to allow Kouga in, but before he could enter all the way Kagome snapped her teeth shut on top of Kouga's tongue.  
  
"Ahhh… you bitch!" Kouga pushed Kagome away, he was holding his mouth which was now bleeding.  
  
"Kagome! Come on let's go!" Sango ran over and pulled Kagome away. Miroku quickly followed.  
  
Kouga watched as Kagome and her friends made their way out of the cafeteria. "That bitch…" Kouga slowly smiled. "Well I guess I'll just have to tame that wild spirit of hers." Kouga quickly ran off to clean his mouth.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Sango stopped when she thought they were far enough away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, a little disgusted, but otherwise I'm okay." Kagome spit onto the ground. "I still have that nasty taste in my mouth."  
  
"Miroku, can you take us to Inuyasha's apartment?" Sango turned to look at Miroku who was about a foot away.  
  
"Umm, yeah, but why do you want to go there?" Miroku looked over at Kagome to see if she was okay.  
  
"Just take us, I think Kagome and Inuyasha should talk." Sango smiled at Kagome knowingly, "Or maybe something else…"  
  
Kagome became beet red. "Shut-up Sango, that's not funny."  
  
"Well I beg to differ…"  
  
Miroku watched the exchange between friends with interest. "What is she talking about Kagome?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Nothing you need to know about right now… hentai…" Sango answered for Kagome.  
  
"Fine, let's go… his apartment is a little farther than Kagome's house, it should take us about 10 minutes by car.  
  
The room was dark, the blinds hadn't been touched since early morning. Various piles of alarm clock parts and empty insta-ramen cups were scattered all around the floor. Clothes and other miscellaneous items were covering the small table in front of the TV. All in all the room was a disaster. The owner slowly got up to make some more ramen, he, like his apartment, was a mess. His sliver hair in tangles, and golden eyes were glazed over from lack of sleep. "Maybe I should have gone to school, I can't help but wonder what she's doing right now…"  
  
*Buuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
"Who the fuck can that be?" Inuyasha slowly made his way to answer the door. He immediately regretted not fixing himself before opening the door when he saw who it was on the other end. "Kagome…" He whispered, suddenly out of breath.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
A/N- Okay, I'm done for tonight, I'm suddenly tired and I need my sleep, well I know I won't be going to bed until late, but still I'm tired… so review please… I'll try to post tomorrow… hehehe.  
  
Thanks-  
  
Black shadow fox- Thanks for reviewing again!!!! Keep it up!!! The more reviews I get the faster I post…hehehe…thanks again!!! 


	10. The Talk

A/N- Ok, another chapter for all you faithful readers, and even you unfaithful readers… hehehe… but I don't think I have many unfaithful readers, what's an unfaithful reader you say? Well they are readers who don't review at all, please review even if it's just once, or to just say hi… anyway… umm, someone asked my if I had AIM, well yes I do… it's… qteeangel101.… haha just like my pen name, hmm fancy that… oh well… feel free to AIM anytime, I'm on A LOT so yeah… on with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Go back a chapter or two if you really care…hehehe… aren't I the lazy one.  
  
Ch. 10- The Talk  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha stood in his doorway, his hair a mess, and wearing nothing but some red boxers.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome looked beyond Inuyasha into his apartment. 'It's so dark… but it looks big…'  
  
Inuyasha quickly recovered from his shock which was replaced with anger. "How did you find out where I live?" 'Do I even need to ask? Miroku will pay for this…'  
  
"It was Miroku, we were all worried about you… so they brought me here." Kagome fidgeted nervously outside of his apartment.  
  
"Where are Sango and Miroku? Did they just ditch you?" Inuyasha leaned up against his door frame.  
  
"Umm, actually I'm not sure where they went, they were here, but once I reached out to ring the door bell, I turned and they were gone." Kagome looked around to make sure they weren't just hiding somewhere.  
  
"Figures, Miroku is probably trying to seduce Sango somehow… but the only thing he'll get is a slap in the face." Inuyasha smirked. 'Serves that medaling lech right.'  
  
"No, I think Sango likes Miroku too, they'll be fine."  
  
"Well fine…" Inuyasha became nervous. 'Damn need to think of something to say… before she starts talking about why she's here…damn…' "So how was Math class? Did you flunk the test?" Inuyasha tired to smile.  
  
"Inuyasha… please don't keep changing the subject, aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?" Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, what she saw there surprised here… fear.  
  
"No. There's nothing to talk about, I think you should leave now." Inuyasha turned to walk back inside.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Stop being such an ass!!" Kagome yelled grabbing his arm.  
  
Inuyasha turned around surprised at her little outburst. "Kagome, I'm not the only person who lives here, you can't just scream out like that…"  
  
"Well then don't just send me away… what's wrong?" Kagome's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
'Awww, shit… don't cry… why does she have to do this?' "Fine, come in."  
  
  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha into his apartment, keeping close so as not to fall on something on the ground, it really was quite dark. 'Why does he have to keep it so dark?'  
  
Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome following him closing. 'Why is she so close to me? Damn, I'm so stupid…the dark you asshole!' Inuyasha broke away from Kagome long enough to open the blinds.  
  
"Umm, thanks…"  
  
"No problem, now talk, I'm tired and I want to sleep." That wasn't completely a lie, he was tired, but sleep was the farest thing from his mind.  
  
Kagome knew he was lying, she wasn't leaving until she got the answers she wanted. "Inuyasha why are you avoiding me? What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you…"  
  
"Yes you are! Why didn't you come to school today? And why did you run away last night?" 'Right after kissing me!!'  
  
"Yesterday? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked away for a moment so she couldn't see the truth in his eyes.  
  
"Last night! I know it was you! Besides, my suspicions were confirmed today when Sango told me everything… about your parents and the curse…" Kagome cupped Inuyasha's cheek so he would look at her.  
  
"Sango? How would Sango know anything?" Inuyasha said cooly, but his mind was raging 'What!?! How could she know? The curse!! Damn who told Sango!! Miroku!! Damn lecher!!!!!!!'  
  
"Inuyasha it's okay… please don't be afraid… just tell me why you won't talk to me?"  
  
"Because… it's not real, these feelings I have, they're just part of the curse…" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, he immediately regretted saying anything, but she wanted the truth.  
  
"What about my feelings… Inuyasha… are they just part… of the curse too?" Kagome was now crying. 'He's right, why didn't I think of it that way? He really doesn't like me at all…'  
  
"No, don't cry… please… I'm sorry, but it's the truth, how can I be sure that my feelings are really my own? Yours too, you may be affected by the curse also…" Inuyasha's heart sank at the thought of Kagome not really loving him. 'No, stop those thoughts, it's just the curse…stop…'  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is that the only reason you're ignoring me?"  
  
"Well, most of it, but…" Inuyasha walked away over to his bed.  
  
"Please tell me…" Kagome had stopped crying by now, though she still felt like continuing.  
  
"Well, if my feelings turn out to be… real… then it's still impossible to be together." Inuyasha sat down on his bed.  
  
"You mean the other part of the curse… how all the couples eventually are… murdered?" Kagome had forgotten that part until now.  
  
"Yes." Kagome came over and sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"But, Miroku said that your grandparents are still alive… that means it's not totally impossible."  
  
"Yes, but we still don't know how they survived the curse… and we can't ask them, they died a few years ago… of natural causes." Inuyasha decided to add the last part so Kagome didn't think it was part of the curse.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Inuyasha hadn't noticed how close Kagome was until now.  
  
Kagome reached up and trapped Inuyasha's face between her hands. "Inuyasha don't tell me this isn't real." With that Kagome closed the gap between their faces. Inuyasha was surprised at first but soon wrapped his arms around Kagome, he became caught in the moment. The kiss didn't last long, it was only an innocent kiss, unlike their first one. "Tell me you didn't feel anything."  
  
Inuyasha starred at her for a while before turning away. "That's not the point, remember it's just the curse." Inuyasha couldn't deny he felt something, but it was the curse… he was convinced of it.  
  
"How can you be sure? You can't can you?" Kagome urged.  
  
"Well…" Inuyasha turned to look at her. "No, not completely."  
  
"Don't you think you owe it to me and yourself to at least try?" Kagome now had a look of hope on her face.  
  
"But, Kagome, it's just the cur…"  
  
"No, stop that…" Kagome put her hand up to silence him. "Inuyasha, please… just don't start to ignore or avoid me again. I swear I won't bring this up again… only if you want to… I leave it up to you."  
  
"Kagome, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, let's be friends, only friends…" Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Friends…" Inuyasha looked down at her. 'That will be hard for me… can't she see that?' Inuyasha thought for a while. 'But it would be worse to never see her again…' "Fine…"  
  
"Good, now let's hug like all other friends, to show no hard feelings." 'At least I can be with him like this… even as friends…'  
  
Inuyasha embraced Kagome… but he didn't let go right away. 'She smells so nice… I love her smell…' Inuyasha's eyes became dark. 'Wolf…' He started to sniff her hair… then her neck. 'No doubt about it that god-damned wolf youkai is all over her…'  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing? That tickles…" Kagome pushed Inuyasha off.  
  
"Why is Kouga's smell all over you?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously.  
  
'Damn… I had forgotten about him…' "Umm, well…" Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha what had happened, he may go crazy…  
  
"Damn it Kagome you better tell me, what did that wimpy wolf do to you?!" Inuyasha was serious. 'I don't like her being around him… never.'  
  
"Umm, well, he kissed me…"  
  
"That bastard!" Inuyasha jumped up, not letting Kagome finish her sentence. 'I'll fucking kill him!"  
  
It wasn't until Inuyasha jumped up that it registred with Kagome that Inuyasha wasn't wearing much, only his boxers. She looked away blushing.  
  
"Kagome? What is it? Did he do more? Damn him!" Inuyasha kneeled down by Kagome.  
  
"Err, no… ummm, it's not that… do you think you could maybe put some clothes on?" Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha.  
  
He looked down at what he was wearing, a slight blush came to his face, then a smirk. "Hmm, yeah sure. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok…" Kagome took that time to properly look around his apartment. 'Shit… what the hell happened here?' Kagome saw the various piles of stuff, and the trash and clothing on the floor. 'He really needs to get a maid… this is disgusting…' Kagome smiled. 'I'm in Inuyasha's apartment…'  
  
Outside Miroku and Sango were sitting down on the bench outside of the apartment complex. "So, you think they made up yet?" Sango asked starting to get up.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think we should bother then just yet…" Miroku stood up next to Sango.  
  
"Well then what do you think we should do?" Sango looked at Miroku.  
  
"We? You mean, you and I?" Miroku looked pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Yes… you dolt… see anyone else?" Sango shook her head.  
  
"Ok then, I'm hungry let's get some food." Miroku began to walk to his car.  
  
"Oh good, how about we go back to that diner from the other night?" Sango bounded up next to him.  
  
"Sure, but this time order your own food."  
  
"Fine…" Sango looked over to see Miroku smiling warmly at her. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Fine…" Miroku repeated.  
  
Not too far away a certain wolf youkai was sucking on some ice. "Damn bitch…" He muttered.   
  
A/N- Ok… well this chapter wasn't too long either but I felt like ending it here. Hmm I wonder how things will turn out from here… Kagome and Inuyasha just friends? Well continue to read…. And review!!!  
  
Thanks-  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei- Keep Reviewing!!!! Yay, it makes me happy to see I have faithful reviewers! Like you!!! Don't worry I'll keep writing!! Yay, I've reached 10 chapters!!!  
  
Dryden1- Hehehe, thanks for reviewing!! Please continue to do so!! Umm, hmm, the fire rat armor, I wasn't planning on writing about it, why do you want me to? Review again tell me if you want me to include, and I'll try to see if I can work it in… ::already thinking of ideas::  
  
Writerlover101- ALRIGHT!!! You reviewed every single chapter I wrote!!!!! I love you!!!!! Hehehehe thanx!!! I look forward to your next review!! That is if you ever recover from your fainting spell…hehehe… I'll try to update as fast as I can so you don't track me down and begin to stalk me, although I've always wondered what it would be like to have a stalker…hmmmm.. Oh well… ONWARD!!!! Hehehehe….. 


	11. Jealousy

A/N- Ok guys… you're SOO lucky I'm a push over… I barely get one review that asks me quite nicely (actually more demanding/pleading) to update… and do I do? Immediately stop watching TV to go and write another chapter… I'm SOO nice… better give me lot's of nice reviews for this… although I'm suffering from writers block, I know where I want to go with this, but I'm not sure how to get there, I don't want to rush right into the plot… oh well… on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah…. Ummmm…… sure…….  
  
Ch. 11- Jealousy…  
  
"So… now that we've both successfully avoided school, what do you want to do?" Kagome said, she was still in Inuyasha's apartment.  
  
"Do? Do we have to do something?" Inuyasha was laying on his stomach on his couch watching TV.  
  
"Well I'm not going to just sit around here and do nothing except watch TV all day." Kagome stood up from her sitting position on the floor. "I'll just go and see if Miroku and Sango want to do something…" Kagome began to walk to the telephone to give Sango's cell a call.  
  
"I wouldn't do that…" Inuyasha said never taking his eyes off the TV.  
  
"And why not?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "Well, I think they would want to be left alone… if you know what I mean…" Inuyasha grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh… yeah you're probably right… damn… let's see who else could I go with?" Kagome sunk back against the wall. 'I really wanted to go somewhere with Inuyasha… but how could I get him off his lazy ass?'  
  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome from the corner of his, actually the whole time since she arrived he hadn't taken his eyes off her, but he'd never let her know it. 'I wonder why she wants to go somewhere so bad? Wouldn't she just rather stay here with me, no other people, just me and her…' Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was getting up again. "What are you doing?"  
  
She walked over to the telephone and picked up the receiver. 'This will certainly get his attention. Kagome began to dial some numbers.  
  
"Oi, bitch, what do you think you're doing? Oi!!" Inuyasha was yelling now, but he still remained firmly planted on his couch.  
  
"Hello? Yeah… it's Kagome… I was just wondering if you were doing anything right now? No seriously… yes I'm asking if you want to do something… uh huh… how about the movies… yeah… umm… then how about we go for a walk, it's nice outside right now… ok… yeah 10 minutes… sure… no I don't need a ride… alright… bye… Kouga-kun…" Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Inuyasha, who was standing on his feet by now and was marching over towards her. 'Shit, he looks angrier than I thought he would be… maybe I shouldn't have just done that…'  
  
"Kouga?!?" Inuyasha was now right in Kagome's face, usually being this close Inuyasha would have lost control and swept Kagome into his arms, but at this moment he was far too preoccupied with why she wanted to go out wit Kouga.  
  
"Yes… he was the only one I could think of that would want to go out with me… remember you refused…" Kagome smiled and walked around Inuyasha.  
  
"But… I… uh… Damn it Kagome!!!" Inuyasha swung around. "Kouga's a youkai!! He could be after the Shikon no Tama!! That's the only reason he wants to get close to you." Inuyasha was still yelling. 'Why can't she understand that Kouga is dangerous!'  
  
"What, you mean that someone like Kouga couldn't like me for who I am? Is that it Inuyasha? I'm just to stupid and ugly for anyone to like me, that is unless they were put under some spell, like a curse!?!" Kagome was now mad, she didn't expect to get mad at Inuyasha, but it just sort of happened.  
  
"No, but I don't think Kouga likes you like that, he only wants the jewel!" Inuyasha felt a little bad about Kagome getting mad, but his anger was far beyond the point of no return.  
  
"Whatever… I don't care! I'm still going and I'm going to have a great time without you!" Kagome started to walk for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped between Kagome and the door with lightning speed.  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha let me through now!" Kagome stepped back.  
  
"No, I won't let you go!"  
  
"Why? It's not like you want to go…" Kagome looked sad for a moment.  
  
"Who said that?" Inuyasha's anger suddenly lowered a notch.  
  
"You did remember?"  
  
"No, it's just that… well I would have rather stayed here… with just you and me…"  
  
Kagome was taken back. 'He wanted me to stay here with him?' "Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Because… I don't express my feelings well… we always end up fighting, like right now."  
  
"That was your fault, not mine."  
  
"No, it was your fault for calling Kouga!"  
  
"No, it was yours!!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "See? We're fighting again…"  
  
Kagome took a few deep breaths. 'He's right, we always end up fighting.' "Well, it's too late to be arguing now, I need to meet up with Kouga in like 5 minutes."  
  
"You're still going?" Inuyasha was surprised. 'Even after I told her I wanted her here with me?'  
  
"It would be rude to not show up, I was the one who invited him out after all… I have to go…"  
  
"No, why do you have to be nice to that bastard?"  
  
"Because, that's who I am… I can't be rude to him and that's that." Kagome crossed her arms in an Inuyasha-like fashion.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, he knew she was imitating him, how could he stop her when she acting so cute. 'Damn her…' "Fine, I'll let you go… but I'm coming too." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome reached behind Inuyasha and opened the door.  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha smiled as he followed Kagome out the apartment.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Kouga waited outside the movie theatre, his tongue was still slightly swollen from earlier that day… good thing his youkai powers allowed him to heal super fast. 'She better not stand me up… or that's the last straw…' Kouga smiled. 'Though I wouldn't put it past her, she sure has spunk.'  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kouga turned to see Kagome running up to him. 'I'm sorry I'm late… I had to take care of something."  
  
"That's alright sweetie…" Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "You're here now and that's all that matters."  
  
"Ummm, Kouga-kun, I thought I should let you know that…" Before Kagome could finish she felt two arms pick her up and out of Kouga's grasp. Next thing she knew she was safely tucked between Inuyasha's chest and his arms, which wrapped around her waist protectively. "…Inuyasha came to join us…" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Dog-breath! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad manners to drop in on someone's date, uninvited!" Kouga was furious.  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you, but this isn't a date… just a friendly get together." Inuyasha snarled at Kouga, pulling Kagome closer to him.  
  
"Fine, but Kagome did invite me, so I expect to be treated with some respect."  
  
"Inuyasha… Kouga-kun's right, I did invite him, so the least we could do is treat him civilly… please?" Kagome slightly pushed away from Inuyasha to look at him.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha glared at Kouga. 'If he tries anything on my Kagome I'll certainly kill him.' Inuyasha blinked a few times, 'Damn, she's not mine… I have to keep those feelings in check. We're just friends.' Inuyasha felt slightly sick at the thought of him and Kagome being just friends, but he decided to ignore it.  
  
"Inuyasha… umm… no matter how much I love to held by you… we have to go buy our tickets now…" Kagome blushed,  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha had forgotten that he was holding Kagome, and quickly released her. "Sorry…"  
  
"That's alright… let's go get our tickets now." Kagome began to head for the ticket booth.  
  
"Allow me my love, I shall buy our tickets…" Kouga stepped up to pay for the tickets.  
  
"Thanks Kouga-kun, that's really sweet of you…" Kagome was a little nervous, she wasn't sure how Inuyasha was going to react. 'I hope he does start a fight… oh god… please let him not start a fight, that's the last thing I need.'  
  
Inuyasha watched the whole exchange with disgust. 'He just better not touch her…'  
  
Kouga looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Come on Kagome let's go get some refreshments and popcorn…" Kouga slipped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Kouga-kun… I told you I'm not your woman, so you shouldn't treat as such…" Kagome shrugged Kouga's arm off.  
  
"Yeah, you wimpy-wolf… stay away from Kagome… it's already enough you're here…" Inuyasha came up to Kagome's side. 'I don't think I can take much more of this…'  
  
Kagome was now regretting all of this. 'Next time no more trying to manipulate Inuyasha, it will always turn out like this… I hope we can get through the night without anyone getting hurt…' The group made their way to their seats. "Which movie did you pick?" Kagome said looking up at Kouga.  
  
"Oh, just a movie I've been wanting to see for sometime…" Kouga smiled.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome… though he would have rather have been sitting between Kagome and Kouga, instead of Kagome sitting in between them… 'I don't trust that smile…'  
  
"Oh… well I hope it's good… what's it about?" The movie hadn't started yet so Kagome was determined not to sit in an awkward silence.  
  
"It's a horror flick…" Kouga looked down at Kagome. "If you get scared, don't worry I'll be right here."  
  
'So that's his plan… well fuck that, Kagome would never fall for that… she won't get scared that easily…' Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was fidgeting nervously. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Ummm, well, I don't do too well in horror movies… I can't take them…" Kagome was worried, she didn't want to look weak in front of anyone.  
  
"Don't listen to Kouga, if you get scared I'll let you hold onto me… it that alright?" Inuyasha continued to whisper when the lights dimmed and the movie started.  
  
"O..okay…" Kagome still sounded nervous.  
  
Nearly 15 minutes into the movie Kagome had her face buried in Inuyasha's arm, refusing to look at the screen. Kouga was glaring daggers at Inuyasha, who in turn just smirked and held onto Kagome's hand. "It's okay to look now…" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, but as soon as he said that the killer came out of the closet and stabbed a girl.  
  
"Ahhh! Liar!" Kagome hid her face again in his arm. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, even though he didn't like Kagome feeling scared, he did like the attention.  
  
The movie lasted another hour and forty-five minutes… during the remainder of the movie Kagome didn't look up once, even if Inuyasha said it was okay.  
  
"So… what's next?" Inuyasha stood up when the lights brightened.  
  
"Next? You mean you don't want to go home and watch TV?" Kagome teased.  
  
"Hmmm, it's tempting… but I think I'll stick around a little longer." Inuyasha looked over at Kouga who was extremely pissed off. Inuyasha just smiled, he was feeling particularly happy.  
  
"Ok, why don't we go for a walk? That sound good to everyone?" Kagome looked over at Kouga. "Kouga-kun? How about you? You still feel like coming?" Kagome secretly wished Kouga would go home.  
  
"Sure, I think a walk sounds nice, my love." Kouga looked over at Inuyasha as he said the last part. Inuyasha growled lightly, Kouga just smirked.  
  
"Alright let's head over to the park…" Kagome lead the way out.  
  
Later in the park Inuyasha and Kouga were on opposite sides of Kagome… each starring at each other, while in most instants this situation would be most flattering to Kagome, she was feeling miserable, she really didn't want to lead on Kouga anymore than he already believes, but she couldn't very well just tell him to go home… or could she? No, that would be rude, damn, she hated being polite.  
  
"So Inuyasha, why weren't you at school today? You sure missed a lot." Kouga smiled at Kagome, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did I miss?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who pointed to her mouth. "Oh, the kiss…" Inuyasha tired to sound indifferent but only manage to sound slightly annoyed. 'Fucking asshole, he'll regret doing that to Kagome… just you wait Kouga, I'll get you…' Inuyasha smiled as he imagined pinning Kouga to the ground and kicking him repeatedly until he went limp, and even after that he didn't stop.  
  
Kagome looked up and wondered what Inuyasha could possibly be thinking about. 'No doubt beating Kouga into a bloody pulp…' Kagome sighed, 'Men…'  
  
Kouga took this chance to slowly lead Kagome over to a tree, Inuyasha was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the two were gone. "Kagome can you come over here a moment, I would like to ask you something…"  
  
Kagome slowly walked over to the tree Kouga was standing near. 'I wonder what he wants now?' Kagome was a little hesitant at first to be close to Kouga in a dark park… but she was convinced he wouldn't do anything while Inuyasha was around. "Yes?"  
  
"Sweetie, you know we've known each other for a long time right?" Kouga started to talk when Kagome was right next to the tree.  
  
"Yeah, sure…" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, but he was still grinning in his own world. She shook her head and smiled. 'Stupid idiot…'  
  
Kouga reached over and pinned Kagome to the tree. "Well I think it's time you admit you'd rather be with me again, and not that dog-breath over there." Kouga nodded toward the dreaming hanyou.  
  
"Kouga-kun, it's over I'm sorry but that's that…" Kagome tired to duck under his hands, but he wouldn't let her move.  
  
"I think you're mistaken… we're soul mates… no matter what you say…" Kouga leaned in slowly.  
  
Kagome was about to yell for Inuyasha, but Kouga's mouth came down upon hers too quickly. Kouga pushed Kagome harder against the tree, his body covering each of hers, his lips pressing harder and harder onto hers. Kagome started to cry. 'Inuyasha…please help me… hurry…'  
  
Kouga's hands started to roam around her body, along her arms, down her stomach, along her hips, one stopped to rest on her upper thigh, and the other wrapped around to the small of her back, pushing her against him harder. 'Stupid hanyou doesn't even notice what's happening to her…' Kouga mentally laughed.  
  
Kagome couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, it was hopeless. Kagome closed her eyes tightly hoping that when she opened them again it would all be over. 'Why…' Kagome suddenly felt cold, the wind blew on her. 'Wind? But Kouga was blocking it with his body…' Kagome opened her eyes slowly, Kouga was laying on the floor… not moving. "Kouga-kun?" Kagome looked around and finally saw Inuyasha standing near Kouga, he was breathing hard. "Inuyasha!" Kagome, without thinking ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tight.  
  
"Kagome… are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?" Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. 'Damn it it's all my fault…'  
  
"No, I'm fine now… I was just… scared…" Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, she was fighting the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"It's okay now… I'm sorry, I should have been preoccupied, this was all my fault… please forgive me." Inuyasha held Kagome tighter.  
  
Kagome shook her head against Inuyasha's chest. "No, you saved me… like always… thank-you."  
  
Inuyasha still wanted to beat the shit out of Kouga, he didn't deserve to still be breathing, but right now his main priority was Kagome. "Kagome…" Inuyasha looked down and noticed her steady breathing. 'Asleep…' He smiled and lifted her up bridal style, but before he walked off he planted a few good kicks into Kouga's gut. 'He'll feel that in the morning…' Inuyasha smirked and began to walk toward Kagome's house.  
  
Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house in no time. He opened the door, which was unlocked, mush to Inuyasha's dismay. 'How can she be so careless? Doesn't she remember youkai will want to kill her? The least she could do is lock the door.' Oh well, she had him now, what did locks matter? He laid her down in her bed, not even daring to try and change her clothing, he liked living. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight…" Inuyasha jumped out her window to sit and watch her sleep in the tree, a safe distance away from her, he still didn't trust himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her.  
  
A/N- Hmmm, maybe next chapter will have more Miroku and Sango, I've been neglecting them lately… sorry all you Miroku/Sango fans!! I'm still not sure what the next chapter will be about but I'll work on it… suggestions welcome…  
  
Thanks-  
  
Fyyrrose- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! I think Kami-sama granted your wish… another chapter!!! Hehehe…. Keep reviewing!!!! Thanks again!!! 


	12. The Amusement Park

A/N- I'm sooo sorry, this chapter would have been up a long time ago, but my computer had this weird problem, where it shut down every like 5 mins. But, I think I fixed it, something about my power supply blew a fuse or something, so I got a new power supply and installed it, well my dad installed it cause I'm stupid when it comes to computers, anyway here's the next chapter, I hope it's up to your standards, I'm trying to work through a concrete writer's block, oh well, on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer- Ummmm, well, yeah… ::cough cough::….  
  
Ch. 12- The Amusement Park  
  
*Chirp Chirp Chirp*  
  
'God-damn birds… so noisy!' Kouga growled rolling over "Ow!" He winced, unable to move, or at least without severe pain. 'Damn dog-breath! I think he broke a few ribs…' Kouga slowly sat up, his teeth clenched in an effort to not scream. 'What time is it?' He began to stand. His wounds were bad, but would be healed by dinner time… thank-god for youkai power. 'I'll get him and then Kagome and the jewel will be mine…' Kouga smirked and hobbled off to nurse his wounds.  
  
Kagome slowly awoke… not from an alarm clock, but by the water that was running down her neck. 'Again?' She sat up and touched her cheek. 'Tears… again…' This happened about twice a week, she would awake with tears falling freely down her cheeks, it use to worry her, but now it's just annoying. Kagome went to her bathroom to get ready for the day, there was no school, but she and Sango had plans. 'I have so much to talk about with Sango…' Kagome reflected on all the happenings of the past few days. She smiled. 'I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet… a lot has happened…' She fingered the Shikon no Tama absently, that was hanging around her neck. 'IF it weren't for Inuyasha I'd be dead by now, and the jewel would have been taken that first night.'  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Kagome was jolted from her musings by the sound of the phone. She ran to get it before the machine. 'Hello?"  
  
"Kagome! Where the hell are you?" Sango's voice screamed from the other side.  
  
'Sango… I'm sorry what time is it?" Kagome looked around for a clock.  
  
"It's been half an hour since we were suppose to meet!" Sango was still screaming, but not as loud as before.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming now… I'll be there soon…" Kagome hung up the phone and began to run to the door. As she swung it open and ran through she was stopped by some unknown force. "Whoa!"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see what stopped her. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled. A thought popped into her head. 'Perfect, this is my chance to show him we're meant to be together…' Kagome smiled wickedly.  
  
Inuyasha, who had been smiling before, was now frowning. 'Oh shit…' "What are you planning?" Inuyasha knew that look, he himself had used it many a time before, she was definitely planning something, but he wasn't sure just what.  
  
"How did you get here?" Kagome smiled again.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha smiled in return.  
  
"Just answer me…"  
  
"On my motorcycle… now tell me why?"  
  
"Great, then can you give me a ride to the amusement park? I was suppose to meet Sango there awhile ago." Kagome started to push Inuyasha out of the way so she could lock her front door. "Come on let's go!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on, what makes you think I'd have any time to take you all the way to the amusement park? Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, then why did you come over to my house if you're so busy?" Kagome straightened up and steadied herself. 'He's not winning this one.'  
  
Inuyasha was quiet. 'Damn, she won…' Inuyasha knew he had nothing to do at the moment, in truth he would love to spend time with her, but his pride wouldn't let Kagome win. "That's not the point, we were lucky this time, I don't anything planned at the moment, at least not for a while, but don't get use to this, because I'm a busy person, not a fucking chauffer."  
  
"Yeah, yeah… come on, I'm already late as it is." Kagome started to pull impatiently on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
Once they got to his bike Kagome froze. "That's right a motorcycle…" Kagome, at the time, wasn't really listening to Inuyasha when he had said he rose his bike to her house, she was more concerned about getting Inuyasha to come with her, but now…  
  
"Yeah, anything wrong?" Inuyasha was already putting on his helmet.  
  
"Umm, no… not at all!" Kagome gritted her teeth and stepped towards the bike.  
  
"Well, don't worry it's safe…" Inuyasha offered her the spare helmet. "Now get on, didn't you say you were late?"  
  
"Right/" Kagome warily took the offered helmet. 'Oh god, I'm going to die…'  
  
Inuyasha waited until Kagome settled down on he seat and securely wrapped her arms around him, before he started the bike and smiled. 'This will be interesting.' Then without warning he sped off down the road at an alarming speed.  
  
"Slow Down!" Kagome held close to Inuyasha and buried her face in his back.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Never mind." She mumbled. At the moment she was too scared to argue and yell at him.  
  
'She seems tense… can she really be scared?' Inuyasha smirked, this could be used to his advantage. He started to pick up speed, just as expected, Kagome held on tighter and Inuyasha could feel her body being pushed up close to his.  
  
All too soon they arrived to their destination, thanks to Inuyasha's speed. "Oh… I'm so glad that's over, we couldn't have arrived any sooner…" Kagome stumbled off the bike.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't tell her I accidentally forgot which exit to take on the freeway and had to turn around a few times.' Inuyasha smiled. "Why, you didn't like it?" He already knew the answer.  
  
"It wasn't all bad." Kagome said after regaining her footing. 'At least I got to hold onto Inuyasha… I wonder, should I tell him I noticed that he missed our exit a few times?' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was smirking, no doubt at the fact that he thought she didn't know what he had done. 'Nah, I'll let him keep his smirk for a while longer… arrogant bastard…' Kagome laughed inwardly.  
  
"So I guess that means you won't mind taking another ride?" Inuyasha teased as they walked to meet up with Sango.  
  
"Ummm, maybe another time…" As much as she loved having an excuse to be near Inuyasha, she still needed time to recover from the last ride.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she recognized her friend.  
  
"Kagome, you're late!" Sango stood still waiting for Kagome to come closer.  
  
"I know, we've already gone over that." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well since you were so late, and I wasn't even sure if you were going to show up, I invited Miroku to join me, so at least I wouldn't have to wait for your sorry ass alone." Sango pointed to Miroku, who was buying some cotton candy at a near by stall.  
  
"Oh, well…" Kagome smiled widely. "Maybe I should leave you two alone…"  
  
"Don't you dare, besides you're already here, and I see you brought some company of your own." Sango nodded her head to the silent hanyou.  
  
"Who me? No, I'm not staying…" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"Oh…" Sango looked over at Kagome. "I thought you two would have definitely gotten together after we left you guys alone the other day." Sango whispered to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's something I need to talk to you about, and you need to tell me all about why you invited Miroku…" Kagome whispered back as Miroku walked over to join the group.  
  
"Inuyasha can you stay here and keep Miroku company while Sango and I got to the ladies' room?" Kagome yelled grabbing Sango and running toward the bathroom, before Inuyasha could protest.  
  
"So Inuyasha… Kagome dragged you along too?" Miroku watched the girls run off while taking a large bit of cotton candy.  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha was annoyed that Kagome ran off without even thanking him for the ride.  
  
"Okay now tell me why the hell you and Inuyasha aren't together by now?" Sango locked the bathroom door after making sure no one else was in there. Kagome began to tell Sango all about What had gone on and about Kouga. "That bastard… Inuyasha should have done a lot more damage to him…" Sango was fuming that Kouga would actually try and force Kagome to do anything.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not too sure what he did after I passed out, but I'm just glad he did something." Kagome didn't like to think about what Kouga could have done if Inuyasha hadn't been there.  
  
Sango noticed her friend's distress. "Don't worry Inuyasha wouldn't have let anything happen… trust me."  
  
"I know…" Kagome shook off the dreadful feeling and tried to focus on other things. "Sooo, Sango tell me, why are you so buddy buddy with Miroku all of a sudden, I thought you didn't like him 'cause he's a pervert."  
  
Sango looked surprised, or maybe embarrassed. "Uh, well, we're not buddy buddy, it was just that you hadn't showed up yet, I was lonely, and I couldn't think of anyone else to call…except Miroku…"  
  
"Uh huh…" Kagome wasn't buying it. "Sango, come on…"  
  
"Well… I guess my opinion of him had changed, just a little, he's still a pervert, and I can't trust his hands at all… but, I guess he's not all bad." Sango was staring at the floor.  
  
"Ha! I knew it… you do like him!!" Kagome was smiling widely.  
  
"No! I just said I don't hate him as much as before…"  
  
"Right, well whatever… the outcome will be the same, either love him now or you'll love him later…" Kagome slightly shrugged her shoulders and began to unlock the door.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Love? Who said anything about that??" Sango marched off to catch up with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on a bench watching the couples walking by. 'God damn woman… why does she have to drag me here?' He was becoming extremely impatient. 'They've been gone for a while now…' Inuyasha stood up. 'She better not have run into some fucking youkai…' Dread filled Inuyasha, it's true he had been smelling youkai scent since they arrived, but it was a large public place, of course some of these people walking around could have been youkai who just wanted to have fun at the amusement park, not all youkai were evil as Inuyasha had learned, so the scent had not bothered him until now. He started to briskly walk in the direction that Kagome and Sango had disappeared to.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Miroku who had been reading some poster that was on the side of a wall noticed his friend almost running away.  
  
"Shut-up if you want to come." Inuyasha was following Kagome's scent, and was mildly relieved when he began to catch up to it. 'She better not have gotten into trouble… knowing her she probably pissed the youkai off more by trying to argue it to death… stupid wench…' Despite his obvious anger it was not directed at Kagome, but rather himself for being so stupid and letting her just run off without him, he was getting even more worried. As he rounded a corner he saw Kagome and Sango buying some popcorn.  
  
"Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome said as she saw the hanyou approach, his face slightly red from anger.  
  
"Hey Miroku, want some popcorn?" Sango offered as Miroku approached the group.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Miroku took a handful and smiled.  
  
"Where the fuck were to two, wench?" Inuyasha glanced at Sango and then back to Kagome.  
  
"I told you we went to the ladies' room, then we saw this popcorn stand and decided to get some. Why the hell should you care?" Kagome was angry that he had just called her a wench again.  
  
"Okay fine, but why did you take so long, I told you I have things to do…" Even though Inuyasha was yelling and arguing with Kagome he was relieved beyond words that he was wrong… for once.  
  
"Really? Please enlighten me, what do you have to do?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sango-sama, I think we really should leave them alone for a while, or we may get hit by some of those daggers they're glaring at one another." Miroku slowly backed away from the pair arguing.  
  
"Miroku, you're such a dumbass." Sango shook her head at his analogy "But I think you're right we should leave, now." Sango grabbed his arm and lead him away from the yelling.  
  
"I have many things I need to do!" Inuyasha screamed back at Kagome.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"See… if you really had things you needed to do, then you would have told me, you're just proving my point!" Kagome was breathing hard from the yelling she was doing.  
  
"What? No, I just don't think I should have to explain my actions to a wench like you!"  
  
"Okay, fine! I totally understand." Kagome stopped yelling and was now speaking normally.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden change, but smirked. 'Ha, I won…' "I'm glad that you agree." Kagome stared at him a minute and then turned and began walking away. Inuyasha was even more surprised by this. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha reached out to grab her retreating figure bur stopped. 'Tears? Why does she smell of tears?'  
  
Without turning around or stopping Kagome replied. "This wench is leaving you alone so you can go do whatever it is you have to do."  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, but she was already to far away by no to hear it. 'Why was she crying?' Inuyasha mentally shunned himself for making her cry, all because of his stupid pride. He turned away and started to walk to opposite direction that Kagome had gone.  
  
"Hey Kagome over here!" Sango waved as she saw Kagome come around the corner.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and put on a smile before lifting her head to meet Miroku and Sango's gaze. "Hi, where did you guys run off to?"  
  
"Well, we decided to get out of the way, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku looked behind Kagome to see if he was just taking his time joining them.  
  
Kagome's smile dimmed a bit, but went undetected. "Umm, I'm not too sure, I think he left, he did have things to do after all."  
  
"That's not like him at all, he won't just leave like that…" Miroku rubbed the back of his heading thinking. 'They must have had a fight…'  
  
"Forget him, come on we came here to have fun… it's already 4:00pm and we haven't even gone on one ride yet… come on let's get a move on!" Kagome pulled her two friends toward the nearest ride.  
  
Inuyasha had not left at all, rather was just out of sight, he had learned his lesson earlier that day, not to leave Kagome alone, no matter what happened. He watched as she and the others boarded the merry-go-round. 'It's just the fucking curse, that's all, nothing more…' Inuyasha sat on top of a near by building watching Kagome ride the mechanical horse around and around. 'Even if I really did have feelings for her… I'd only make her cry, and eventually the curse would catch up with us and…' He shuddered at the his last thought, they would end up like his parents. Inuyasha continued to silently watch and follow Kagome around the amusement park.  
  
"Here let's go on this one next…" Kagome stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Sure, there is no line anyway…" Sango began to walk up to the entry gate.  
  
As they approached the ride Kagome noticed Miroku was edging toward Sango, he was obviously wanting to sit next to her on this particular ride. Kagome couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Next!" The worker called as Kagome, Sango and Miroku stepped up. "How many?"  
  
"Two" Kagome said just as Sango started to say three  
  
"Two?" Sango looked at Kagome. "Aren't we all going?"  
  
"Of course, but I want to ride alone." Kagome smiled at Miroku.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome as she realized what was happening. "Oh no you don't."  
  
"Which is it? Two or Three?" The worker was getting impatient, as a line started to form behind the group.  
  
"Two!" Kagome began to push Sango into the Ferris Wheel. "Hurry Miroku get in." Miroku followed orders and got in as Kagome slammed the door shut, locking the couple in. "Have fun!" Kagome waved as the ride started to move, Sango was glaring at Kagome until it became hard to her from the height they were at.  
  
"That was easier than I thought…" Kagome got into her seat and waited for it to begin to move. As the ride gained altitude Kagome looked around at all the people walking around and obviously enjoying themselves. She sighed. "Damn Inuyasha, why do we always have to fight? All I wanted to do was have some fun today… but still, I wish he were here right now…" Kagome was at the top now, she took one more look around before descending down again, she glanced over the tops of the buildings, she was getting bored until she spied something on top of one of the buildings. 'Sliver? Inuyasha?' Kagome stared at the figure, which appeared to be watching her intently, she blinked a few times and when her eyes refocused nothing was there. 'Must have been my imagination… do I miss him that much?' Just then Kagome realized she wasn't moving, the ride had stopped. She thought nothing of it, they were probably just letting people off, it will start again soon.   
  
Inuyasha was a little unnerved after being caught by Kagome. 'I wonder if she realized it was me… no she couldn't have, I moved before she seemed to recognize me…' He was sitting down behind the roller coaster waiting for the Ferris Wheel to end. 'I'll go and check on her later… I can't chance being caught again.' He relaxed his eyes and began to doze off. He drifted off into an alert sleep, but no dreams had time to reach him before he was on his feet again running toward the Ferris Wheel. 'Wolf youkai…'  
  
Kagome was becoming impatient, the ride still had not moved. She poked her head out to see what the problem was, but immediately regretted it afterward. "Who the fuck are you?" Kagome questioned the man hanging outside her window. She then noticed his glowing eyes and fanged grinned. 'A youkai!' Kagome backed up as far as she could from the intruder. 'What do I do? What can I do? I'm stuck in here.'  
  
"You… I finally found you…" The youkai said smiling wider than before as he climbed into the Ferris Wheel. "Where's the jewel?"  
  
"Like I'd just tell you…" Kagome scoffed. 'What nerve…'  
  
"Well I just thought I'd be direct with you…" The youkai was quickly lessening the space between them. "But fine we can do it you way…"  
  
Kagome was becoming frantic she had nowhere to go… only down… 'What do I do? I can't let him get the jewel… but I can't jump either…' Kagome looked down out the window. 'Or could I?'  
  
The youkai quickly jumped at her and grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it… that would be extremely foolish… you wouldn't survive such a fall." The youkai smiled evilly.  
  
"Want to bet?" Kagome smiled weakly and bit the intruder's hand hard. With a yell the youkai let go and Kagome took this opportunity to push her way out the window. She slid out of the Ferris Wheel and began to fall down to the ground, the ground was approaching quickly, but it seemed like ages to Kagome. She tightly shut her eyes and extended her hands in a feeble attempt to break her fall, before she hit only one thing went through her head… 'What the fuck was I thinking?'  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the crowd, occasionally jumping high above the throng's heads. 'Damn wolf youkai… I'll find him…' Inuyasha neared the Ferris Wheel, not as quickly as he would have liked. He was met with a crowd of people all gathered around. 'What the hell is this?' Inuyasha looked up to see one Ferris Wheel compartment with a broken window… the ride was stopped… the people were crowed around… and the smell of blood was wafting through the air… Inuyasha took in his surroundings… Inuyasha froze as the realization sunk in. He violently pushed his way through the crowd, he couldn't believe what he was smelling, it couldn't be true, he had to confirm his suspicions. As he neared the middle Inuyasha stood still, his muscles refused to move, his eyes un-wanting to see the lifeless body in front of him. The body was covered in blood, the face was covered by dirt and hair… the scent was unmistakable… Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
He turned his head to see Miroku trying to support a sobbing Sango, Inuyasha hadn't seen them before. "Miroku…"  
  
"Inuyasha, it doesn't look good." Inuyasha looked over to see the paramedics crowd around the body, they had just arrived on the scene.  
  
"Why, how?" Inuyasha slowly walked toward the body, but was stopped by a paramedic.  
  
"Please sir, stay back…"  
  
"I know her… please tell me…"  
  
The paramedic shook his head as if anticipating Inuyasha's question before he actually finished. "We won't know for a while, she's breathing, but barely, and the loss of blood is great. The best you can do is just stay away so we can get her to the hospital."  
  
Inuyasha probably would have argued more in most situations, but at the moment he could barely breath but his heart was pounding furiously. Finally he turned his attention toward Miroku and Sango. "Did you see what happened?"  
  
Miroku guided the weak Sango over to a bench. "Stay here while I talk with Inuyasha."  
  
"No, I'm going with her…" Sango slowly stood up and walked over to talk with a paramedic about being taken to the hospital with Kagome.  
  
"I did see what happened… but it was rather quick, I'm still in shock." Miroku watched Sango intently to make sure she was safe. "Sango didn't take it well when we saw Kagome glide down toward the cement…"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the place where Kagome had been lying… now only the blood stain left… the crowd had dispersed soon after Kagome was taken away. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked monotone, no emotion was left in his voice.  
  
"A youkai had disrupted the ride, Sango and I were stuck in our little compartment, all we could do was watch as it entered her compartment, and soon after we saw Kagome fall…" Miroku found no need to continue, Inuyasha obviously knew the rest.  
  
"The youkai did this?"  
  
"Seems like… are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the very spot Kagome had fallen. He crouched down and stayed like that for a while. 'Kagome… I'm sorry…'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku walked over and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm going to the hospital now, please come soon, I know when Kagome is well enough she'll want to see your face first." Miroku smiled, but he knew just as well as Inuyasha, that Kagome may not even be there by the time they arrived.  
  
"I have some things to do first…" Inuyasha suddenly started to run toward the Ferris Wheel. 'I'll find the fucker who did this to you Kagome, he'll pay… trust me he'll pay…'  
  
All Miroku could do was watch as his grieving friend tore apart the Ferris Wheel compartment, piece by piece, no doubt searching for the youkai's scent.  
  
"Got it…" With that Inuyasha rushed off towards the scent…  
  
A/N- There you guys go… an extra long chapter to make up for my absents, I should have another up soon, like in a day or two… until then bye bye…  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have the time to respond to everyone, I'm terribly sorry, but I will still answer questions that u put in ur reviews….. 


	13. Desperation

A/N- Oh gosh, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated, it's just you know with school and all, then I'm writing this play for this contest I'm entering…. Seeing how I want to be a writer, and this is a great opportunity, if my play is chosen… I'm really into Theatre so I hope to win and go to the International Competition in the Summer.  
  
Disclaimer- No time for this nonsense…. ;)  
  
Ch. 13- Desperation…  
  
He ran, not knowing where or when he'd stop… all he knew was the scent of his victim. The rain beat down hard that day, it was as if the sky felt Inuyasha's pain and wept openly for him. The buildings and trees blurred as he ran past, searching for the owner of the disgusting scent. "I'll find him… I'll kill him… just wait…' Inuyasha's anger heightened as he came closer and closer to his destination.  
  
Miroku cradled Sango in his arms as the doctor spoke. The doctor's words seem to all run together and jumble in Sango's head, all that was clear was that Kagome was in critical condition and may not make it through the night.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Miss Higurashi has sustained serious damage to her left air lung, and the impact penetrated her lower…" The doctor's words fell upon deaf ears, neither Miroku nor Sango cared to hear about all the medical details.  
  
"May we see her?" Miroku managed to say through the quickly drying tears streaking his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but not now, maybe if she becomes stable."  
  
"'If'? You mean to tell me she… won't survive?" Miroku held Sango closer and awaited the doctor's answer, but none came. The doctor simply shook his head and left the two to deal.  
  
After sometime Sango fell asleep on the waiting room couch and Miroku went to go call Inuyasha's cell. "I hope he hasn't done anything stupid… but I need to tell him what the verdict is." Miroku paused for a moment, "Maybe I shouldn't… he may not take it to well, he may react violently…" Miroku closed his cell phone and walked back to the sleeping Sango, it was going to be a long night.  
  
Inuyasha's muscles ached and his body was exhausted from running the whole time, but he could not feel anything. Finally Inuyasha came to his destination, a ramshackle little coffee shop. It looked to be closed indefinitely, the perfect place for youkai to meet and convene in privacy. Inuyasha's blood pulsated throughout his entire body… aching for the need to kill. He leapt up and landed straight through the roof of the building, his feet bleeding from landing on the broken rubble.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" A youkai yelled approaching Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, lifted his head and sniffed the air, shifted his gaze over toward a corner of the building, toward a crowd of assorted youkai. This place was obviously a bar of some sort, a refuge for the youkai, when they weren't out killing. Inuyasha began to walk in the direction of the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me, asshole, you gonna pay for that?" The same youkai for before grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder before he could escape.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at him, his eyes were deep red, the color of blood. "Let go…" He growled in warning.  
  
"Wow, calm down, fine." The youkai immediately let go and backed up, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
Inuyasha returned to his mission. As he approached his vision became cloudy and all he could see was one figure, the one on the left of the group, a wolf youkai… 'Wolf? WOLF!!!!????' Inuyasha's mind was racing with visions of Kouga, but this youkai was not him, his scent was different, but a wolf youkai nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, buddy, what do you want, this is a private conversation." One of the larger youkai turned to confront the approaching hanyou.  
  
"Are you stopping me?" Inuyasha questioned, never taking his gaze off of the wolf youkai.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem, hanyou?" The burly youkai countered standing straight.  
  
"No, none." Inuyasha answered simply. Then he turned quickly to meet the youkai's eyes. Inuyasha smiled devilishly as he reached up and grabbed the youkai's throat, and applied pressure.  
  
"What the…" The youkai began, but was cut off as Inuyasha's fingers penetrated his vocal cords and continued until his hand was now immersed within the youkai's throat.  
  
"Don't get in my way." Inuyasha ripped his hand out of the youkai and allowed the lifeless body to fall to the floor. Inuyasha switched his attention the quickly dispersing crowd of people. "Where are you?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and quickly tracked down the asshole again. He cornered his victim and quickly closed the gap between them.  
  
Kagome's breathing was labored as she slowly opened her eyes, her senses were brought back by the shooting pains through her entire being. She tried to move her head, but all she received was an indescribable pain. She gazed at the blinding white light that illuminated her surroundings that still remained mysterious to her. 'What happened?' Kagome's voice failed her as she tried to call out. 'Where am I?' She could not feel her lower body. 'Paralyzed? Is that what I am?' Her memories of falling began to return to her, she could feel the pavement connect all over again. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"You have regained consciousness e… that's good." A voice came, but Kagome could not move her head to meet the speaker. "How are you? Does it still hurt?" A face leaned over Kagome, she could see it was the doctor, or at least that's what she supposed, he wore a white coat and had a medical identification on his pocket. "Can you hear me?"  
  
'Yes… yes… please hear me…' Kagome tried desperately to communicate with the doctor.  
  
"Hmmm, well you seem responsive… I will run some tests to find some answers." The doctor smiled reassuringly, "Please get some rest, it is late… if you can hear me Miss Higurashi." He walked away and Kagome heard the door click, then the lights went out, she was left in the blackness.  
  
'No! Please come back… turn on the lights… please not the dark…' Kagome thought desperately, trying to move any part of her body, but none would listen, she was completely alone, again. 'Inuyasha, why aren't you here? Where are you?' Kagome could feel the tears fall, but that was all she felt before drifting into a distressing sleep, where she found no comfort in her dreams. The same dream as before, that always plagued her, though when she woke she would never remember what she had seen that caused her so much turmoil, all she knew was it was dark there.  
  
Inuyasha tried desperately to restrain his youkai half from taking over completely, but he was losing quickly. "Tell me… why…" Inuyasha strained his voice.  
  
"Why what? What the fuck do you want from me? I have no idea who you are." The youkai tried to sound convincing, but his trembling body told otherwise.  
  
"Why, the fuck did you try to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha was becoming even more enraged.  
  
"Kagome? I don't know a Kagome…" Suddenly the youkai's eyes filled with realization. "Oh, you mean the miko… she did it herself, she threw herself out the window, I thought she was insane."  
  
Inuyasha was about to fall completely into his youkai instincts. "LIAR!! Kagome would never try to kill herself! Tell me the truth now before I kill you, not that it matters now." Inuyasha flexed his claws in anticipation of the kill.  
  
"N… no I swear, she threw herself over the edge. All I wanted was the jewel, I wasn't going to throw her out of the ride… but I wanted the jewel first, she mumbled something about her 'savior' and jumped." The youkai was trembling and stuttering.  
  
Inuyasha relaxed a little. 'Her 'savior'?' Inuyasha searched the youkai's eyes for any thread of a lie… but found none. "She actually said that…"  
  
The youkai eased a little, sensing that the danger was gone. "Yeah, she seemed really set on the fact that she wasn't going to get hurt. Man, stupid women nowadays, she even took the jewel with her when she jumped, then she caused a major scene and I couldn't get close to her."  
  
"Shut-up…" Inuyasha gazed straight into the youkai again, this time his eyes were cloudy and unapproachable.   
  
"Hey, hey man, come on, you wanted that jewel too? We can work togeth…" Inuyasha's claws shot out and pierced right through his lower abdomen.  
  
"Still, she would not have jumped if you did not threaten her." Inuyasha twisted his arm, enjoying the screams of pain it invoked. "Bastard…"  
  
"Why you… ugly… hanyou…" The youkai spit out through the blood that was spilling from his mouth and wound.  
  
"You can still talk?" Inuyasha's fangs grew and his eyes became even darker and cloudier. He lounged his teeth into the base of the youkai's throat and began to rip and tear at the skin, bathing in the blood he was now drenched in. His youkai instincts were clouding his thoughts of reason, all he could see and think was the screams and the blood.  
  
Miroku was rudely shaken from his sleep next to Sango in the hospital's waiting room. He looked to see who had awaken him, the doctor. "Has something happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you like that, but you were not responding to my calls. I just thought I'd let you know that Miss Higurashi has regained consciousness, but she is not out of the woods yet. I ran some tests, and everything seems fine, for the moment. She can physically recover, with the exception of a broken leg and wrist, but most of her injuries seem to stem from her mind. She can not talk or move her body, but there is not physical condition preventing those actions, thus it must be psychological." By now Sango had come to stand next to Miroku, she was calm this time not in the emotional state as before.  
  
"So, you're saying she has a chance?" Sango said finally.  
  
"Yes, but it is up to her, there is nothing more we can do. The only thing I wanted to ask you was, how she hit the ground. From the height she fell, it is amazing she is even able to breath, let alone fully recover. I was just wondering if anything had hindered her fall in any way."  
  
"Umm, yes, she hit the popcorn tent and rolled off it to the ground. Could that have reduced her injuries?" Miroku thought, trying to remember the event clearly.  
  
"Hmmm, yes that would have reduced the injuries considerably. Thank-you for your help, that explains a lot. You may see Miss Higurashi in the morning, right now she needs her rest… maybe that will solve some issues she has within her." The doctor looked at Miroku and Sango one last time and said, "You are welcome to stay here tonight, they are cots in the closet over there, help yourselves." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
"Sango, can you get the cots? I need to make a phone call." Miroku reached for his phone.  
  
"Yeah, make sure to tell him… there's a cot waiting for him here, if he decides to join us." Sango smiled knowingly and went to retrieve the cots.  
  
Miroku smiled and walked to the hallway. He dialed the numbers and waited as the phone rang.  
  
The ringing phone in his pocket went almost unnoticed as Inuyasha finished off the last of the youkai in the underground bar. Having the time of his life, the reason why he came was forgotten. He hurried to the next youkai and began to bash him around, during the rumble, his phone fell from his pocket to the ground and opened as it fell. A familiar voice cam from the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha? Hey, Inuyasha? Are you there?" Miroku's voice called from the discarded phone.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the voice, it went unregistered in his thoughts, all he could see was his next victim, his next kill. He continued to destroy the youkai until something struck at his heart.  
  
"…Kagome…"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned to the voice. His eyes clearing a bit, flecks of gold could be seen. His fangs retracting back into his gums. He darted to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" His voice still held a bit of a demonic tone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice sounded disbelieving.  
  
"Yes… is she alive?" His voice started to sound normal again, but the blood still stained his shirt and skin.  
  
"Please, come down here Inuyasha. The doctor says she has regained consciousness, but most of her injuries are psychological. I'm sure you'd be of great help to her right now."  
  
"I'll be there soon." Inuyasha closed the phone and surveyed the scene in which he stood. "I did all of this?" He gapped at all the bodies and carnage he caused, it scared him. He recognized Kagome's attacker, barely, there was not much left of his body. Inuyasha felt no regret for his actions toward the youkai, but toward the other ones he had attacked, he felt some sorrow… they had done nothing, to his knowledge… but still, he lost control. He had a nagging thought in the back of his head, that somehow, in some way Kouga was involved in what had happened at the amusement park, but for the moment, his thoughts were else where… Kagome. Inuyasha jumped through the hole he had created when he first arrived and ran, despite his exhaustion, toward the hospital… toward his Kagome.  
  
A/N- Okay. Another chapter done… I hope no one is too mad at me for not updating as fast as you would have liked… but you know, life happens. So this time I won't make any promises about my updating schedule, all I'll say is I will try as hard as I can to update soon. Bu I will say this, REVIEWS DO HELP A LOT!!!!! Actually it was a reviews from writerlover101 and Crystal Sapphire that inspired me to write this chapter, not so much inspired as made me feel guilty for not updating on time… so the more reviews I get, the more I update, this is not a way to get more review, it's just a fact.  
  
So Review, and I will write faster, and post faster!!!! Thanx writerlover101 and Crystal Sapphire!!!!!  
  
AND TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL THANK-YOU!!!!! 


	14. Meetings within White Walls

A/N- Okay since I got so many nice reviews from many nice people I decided to write a little, I'm not sure how big this chapter will be, but I'll just start writing and we'll see. Oh well, let's get going…  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, you all know what's suppose to go here…  
  
Ch. 14- Meetings within White Walls  
  
The rain had not let up since that afternoon… that afternoon, what a time to start raining, the very moment the entire universe should be crying, or so thought a certain hanyou as he ran full speed toward the hospital that was the current home to his Kagome… yes, his Kagome. 'That is if she'll still have me… if she will forgive me…' Then it hit him, 'If she's still alive…' That last thought made him move even faster.  
  
Miroku and Sango were laying quietly on the cots that the hospital supplied for them. Miroku had pushed them together so that he could hold Sango as she slept. If Sango had any complaints to this, she was either too worried, or too tried to care at the moment. Both slowly drifted back into sleep.   
  
The hospital was deadly quiet, and Kagome was fully aware of this. She was unable to fall back to sleep. The darkness was keeping her from closing her eyes. In the back of her mind, she had this feeling that once she took her eyes off of her surroundings, something was going to come out and try to attack her… she already knew Inuyasha would not come, he probably didn't even know what she had done, how stupid she was. Then Kagome started to wonder if anyone knew, Sango, Miroku or even her family. Family, that was one word she had no right to say, she never really had a family to count on, not since her father died. To tell the truth, she never really knew much about who her mother, brother, or grandfather really were, she knew they loved her, in their own way. But that doesn't change the fact that they were, are and probably always will be somewhere else, while she is here… left in the dark. Kagome laid in her hospital bed, listening to the rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor and the constant dripping of her I.V. drip. It continued like this for what seemed hours, until she heard her door slightly open, she strained to move her head in the direction of the sound but could not see who had entered.  
  
Inuyasha had finally reached the hospital, and wasted no time making his way in, having to avoid the various doctors, nurses and security guards. The way he looked, they would have just called the police and he would never get to know exactly what Kagome's condition was. He crept along the halls, using his heightened sense of smell to detect Kagome and the others, the first scent he picked up was Sango's and Miroku's. Hoping to find some answers he followed the trail until he reached Sango and Miroku themselves. "Great, they're asleep." He said with a sigh. "Looks like I'll have to find Kagome myself." Inuyasha glanced one more time at the sleeping couple, "I hope they find happiness within each other's arms, unlike most people, they have a shot." Inuyasha smiled sadly and ran off to find what he most wanted to see. He picked up the scent about a minute later and tracked it down to room 26. He hesitated in front of the door, seeing the light was out, maybe he shouldn't go in, maybe he should wait and not disturb her, that is even if she ever wanted to see him again. Not being able to stay away any longer, he pushed the door open and slowly walked into the darkness.  
  
Kagome was frightened, she could not see who the intruder was, but she could smell the distinct scent of drying blood in the air, which only heightened her anxiety. 'Who is it? Who's there?' She tried desperately to ask the person, but nothing came out.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome started to cry instantly at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She tried to turn her head, and finally after much effort succeeded to roll it slightly toward his voice. She stared, emotionless at the blood stained hanyou. 'Why is he covered in blood? Is it his?'  
  
Inuyasha knelt by the bed side and gazed into Kagome's eyes, relief flooded in when he saw that she had not lost the shining light in her eyes. 'She's okay. Thank god.' He reached out and grasped Kagome' hand and softly pressed it to his cheek and closed his eyes, content.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, despite the shooting pains up her spine. She could not tell if the pain was a good or bad sign, if she felt pain then, that means, she was slowly regain control and feeling in her body. 'Inuyasha…'  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, at once, noticing the tears pouring freely down Kagome's cheeks he was worried. "Kagome? Does it still hurt? Am I hurting you?" He released her hand and stood to back away.  
  
Kagome grunted in protest, she didn't want to loose his warmth, not again. Why could she not speak, when it was most important.  
  
Inuyasha approached her side again and tentatively sat next to her on the bed. "Kagome… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault, if I had only been true to you, then I would have been there to stop that damn youkai, or at the least catch you, before… before…" Inuyasha started to cry, "before you ended up here. I'm soo sorry Kagome." He leaned down and buried his face into the sheets beside Kagome's stomach, unable to face her.  
  
Kagome's heart was breaking as she watched Inuyasha break down right in front of her eyes. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault and that he was an idiot for thinking so. Even if it was only to fight with him, she wanted to speak to him. She closed her eyes and tried with all her will power to somehow reach out to him.  
  
Inuyasha had calmed down considerably, but was still shaking. Soon he felt something lay upon his head. He immediately lifted up his head and saw that Kagome was now sitting up, and trying to comfort him by stroking his head. "Kagome, you shouldn't be up… what if you have a relapse?"  
  
Kagome, though she could now move, still found she could not speak. 'I guess I'll just have to do without words for now, but how can I show him it wasn't his fault.' Kagome thought for a long time, all the while never noticing that Inuyasha was watching her the whole time.  
  
'I can't believe she's okay… she must be stronger than I thought…' Inuyasha mused over the fact he had not lost Kagome, but then his thoughts drifted to the lives he had taken earlier that day. 'I admit they all probably deserved being killed, but… still…' He lost himself in thought for the remainder off the time.  
  
Finally the moment was broken by Kagome. She had caught Inuyasha's attention by violently moving her arms and beginning to do some kind of comical sign language. 'I hope Inuyasha understands this… I'm sorry, and it's not your fault.' She thought as she tried to, at first spell out the words in the air, and when Inuyasha just gave her a look of bewilderment, she moved on to old fashioned game of charades.  
  
Inuyasha watched all this with amusement… all his dreary thoughts forgotten for the moment, as he watched Kagome make a fool of herself. "Kagome, stop this." He caught her arms and silenced her actions, "I understand, well at least I think I know what you're trying to do… and I thank you, but it's useless." Inuyasha's eyes were down cast.  
  
'Why… he must not have understood me at all.' Kagome tried with all her strength, which wasn't much at this point in time, to convince Inuyasha of his innocence. Nothing she did seemed to work.  
  
"Where do you get this energy from? You should be in critical condition…"  
  
Kagome knew exactly how she should be, she was… the pain was only getting stronger, and her breath was shortening considerably, but none of that mattered, she had to show Inuyasha that she did not blame him, that she didn't care he was drenched in other people's blood… that she only wanted Inuyasha… for Inuyasha. Suddenly it dawned on her, she now knew what to do. She gathered her last remaining breath, strength and courage to so her final action of the night. She leaned over and captured Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Inuyasha had been thinking about why Kagome was not feeling worse than how she looked, when his mind became void of all thought. It was not until it was over that he realized she had kissed him, a short chastised one, but a kiss nonetheless. "Kagome…"   
  
'I hope he realizes what I tried to tell him.'  
  
"… I love you, I'm sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha embraced her and held her close.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. 'I love you too Inuyasha.' She then let the pain take her into unconsciousness.  
  
Inuyasha felt her body as it went limp in his arms, he reacted quickly by checking her breathing… she was still breathing… she was still alive… thank god. Inuyasha laid her down to rest for the last few hours of the night. He watched as her chest went up and down in a calming rhythm. Soon he felt his own eye lids droop. He, himself, laid down next to Kagome, and awaited the morning to come. The first thing he would do was to bury to ones he killed, except the youkai who hurt Kagome… and get out of and burn his clothes… he never wanted to be reminded of how he lost control. If Kagome had not brought him back, even if it was only the sound of her name, he was glad. He never wanted to loose control again, and he was convinced that for as long as he had Kagome, that wouldn't be an option.  
  
The night past quickly as the moon gave in to the attacking sunlight. The morning had officially come, bringing with it the hope of a brighter future. The hanyou and his love lay in a deep sleep in the hospital bed, while the leech and his love lay on the hard uncomfortable cots. Each enjoying the other's warmth.  
  
A/N- There happy? I wasn't going to write until this weekend but I decided that so many people actually responded to my last chapter… not only in reviews but in private e-mails also… thought the reviews are nice too!!!! So please continue to review and I'll keep posting…  
  
It's Nice to know that people are indeed reading my little story… and the only way I know that is when you guys review and tell me so, so push the little review button and start telling me how much you want the next chapter…. I think Kikyou will arrive soon, but I'm unsure her relationship with Inuyasha, I have to think about that one.  
  
THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! YOU R THE REASON I WROTE THIS CHAPTER EARLY !!!! BE PROUD!!! HAHAHAHA, I know I'm crazy, get over it… hehehe love you all! 


	15. Bittersweet Reunions

A/N- All I can say is that I'm soooo sorry for not updating!!!! I hope my readers are still with me, have I lost any of you yet???? If it makes any amends I will allow verbal bashings and even physical ones ::clears throat and closes eyes awaiting the rocks to come flying through the computer:: Please be gentle… I'm sorry…  
  
Ch.15- Bittersweet Reunions  
  
The soft singing floated into the hospital… the song was sweet and calming, unnoticed by the many patients and nurses that were wandering the desolate halls. The very same song was the one to awaken the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"Hmmm, morning…" Inuyasha mumbled, flexing his arms. He turned his attention to the sleeping girl beside him, a smile graced his lips. "So beautiful…" Then a frown followed, "How can she ever love me as much as I love her?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! Who the hell are you?" A scream came from the doorway, attracting all the near by people, doctors, patients and nurses alike.  
  
"Shit…" Inuyasha jumped up and out the window.  
  
"Hey wait!" The nurse ran to the window. "What the fuck was that?" She shivered mentally at the thought of the hospital's security allowing such a crud… thing, on to the premise.  
  
The screaming had awoken half the hospital, including Kagome. 'Damn, we should have realized he wasn't safe here…' Kagome chuckled slightly, it was quite amusing watching Inuyasha dash out the window, he looked like a deer caught in the head lights.  
  
Miroku and Sango had run to see what was going on, only to find the screams coming from Kagome's room. Sango and Miroku ran faster to their friend's side.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked as she entered the room, pushing through the spectators.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head in response, she wasn't too sure how to explain it was only Inuyasha. Kagome began to make dog motions, panting, and pretending she had ears on the top of her head.  
  
"Nurse, I think Kagome is having a seizure…" Miroku said coming to sit next to Sango on the bed.  
  
"No… it seems more like a bad reaction to the hospital food." The nurse waved off the suggestion and continued to look out the window.  
  
"What happened here? Do you know?" Sango asked the nurse, while trying at the same time to stop Kagome from making an even bigger fool out of herself.  
  
"I came in to check on Ms. Higurashi… her vitals had been in the clear all night, we thought it was a little unusual for her to be near death one moment and then out of the woods all at once. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Anyway, when I came in, there was an usual animal in her bed. I yelled and then it took off out this window… I think it muttered something that sounded like 'shit'… very peculiar." The nurse finally came away from the window to finish her work.  
  
Miroku exchanged glances with Sango. "Oh… well then, as along as it's gone now. I don't think we should worry about it anymore."  
  
Sango laughed. "Kagome, so… you must have had a wonderful night, no?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly at Sango's inference, thought she knew she was not implying anything dirty, the thought still lingered.  
  
Miroku chimed in with his own inference, "She's not denying, and looked she's blushing, must have been more than we had originally thought, right Sango?"  
  
The nurse listened confused, but deemed it best not to ask… she would finish her work and be out as soon as possible.  
  
Kagome settled back down to think about the night before. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will return soon? I bet he's showering right now, he was extremely dirty. She frowned at the remembrance of what Inuyasha had to go through. 'I hope he can over come his instincts more easily from now on… I'd hate to see him so emotionally damaged again.'  
  
"Ms. Higurashi? Are you awake?" The doctor's voice came as he walked through the door.  
  
Kagome nodded her acknowledgement.  
  
"I see your voice is still absent… I hope you can over come whatever bothers you soon, the sooner you do that, the sooner you came regain your voice." The doctor checked his clipboard and monitored the IV drip. "Anyway, you have some visitors today."  
  
Kagome gave the doctor a 'Well Duh!' look, and then glanced at Miroku and Sango who were occupying themselves with the magazines.  
  
The doctor laughed, "No, I mean you have more visitors." The doctor motioned at the door.  
  
Kagome turned to look at the door, who could possibly want to come visit her?  
  
"Sister!" A little boy shouted as he ran, arms outstretched, toward Kagome.  
  
'Souta? But… weren't they visiting Auntie?' Kagome excepted the boy's hug in confusion.  
  
"We came back when we heard about you, I'm so glad you're ok." Souta said, almost as if he had heard Kagome's question.  
  
'We?' Kagome looked back at the door to see a middle-aged woman and an old man standing in the frame.  
  
"Kagome… oh thank the lord you're safe." The woman said as she walked to embrace Kagome as well.  
  
'Mother, grandfather? They all came to see me…' Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Since you were a minor, I had to contact your legal guardian." The doctor explained. "I'll leave you all alone."  
  
"Wait, doctor… when do you think Kagome can come home?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"I would say we need to wait for her broken leg to heal a little more, and she her wrist is sprained, otherwise she seems fine. I think in another week or so. It all depends on Kagome herself. If she thinks it's right I can discharge her after tomorrow. I want at least one day to monitor her vitals to make sure they don't plunge as fast as they went up. You understand."  
  
"Yes, thank-you."  
  
"I will be back to check on you later." The doctor said before walking out the door.  
  
"Sango, come let's leave…" Miroku started to usher Sango out the door.  
  
"Wait, sir… please… tell me who you are?" Kagome's mother caught Miroku's attention.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Higurashi, this is one of Kagome's good friends… and my boyfriend, Miroku." Sango answered for Miroku, who was standing completely dumbfounded.  
  
"That's nice Sango, I'm glad you finally found someone. Just so long as he's your boyfriend and not Kagome's." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.  
  
Kagome stared at her mother, her tears were stopping. 'Just what does she mean by that?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Grandpa." Sango nodded her head and pushed Miroku out the door.  
  
Sango came to a halt as Miroku planted his feet soundly on the floor. "Hey… come on, move." Sango tried to continue to push Miroku, but to no avail.  
  
"Sango, was what you said back there true?" Miroku asked, not looking into Sango's eyes.  
  
Sango blushed, "Well, ummm, no… I mean, not if you don't want to… I mean, I would like to, but I'm not saying you have to…" Sango stopped her stuttering as Miroku turned and gently pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Oh, no doubt in my mind, I want to." Miroku whispered as he closed the gap between his lips and hers.  
  
"Mmmm, Miroku, not here." Sango pushed him off.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Fine." He then smiled as he stepped a few feet over and stumbled into a janitor's room. "This will suffice." He drawled as he closed the door.  
  
"What I'm I going to do with you?" Sango shook her head.  
  
"Oh, I can think of a few things… let's see if they work." Miroku brought Sango's head closer and kissed her again.  
  
Kagome listened as her family talked about what had happened at her aunt's house, she completely bored out of her mind, but it didn't matter, because she was with her family again, they had actually come to see her, the fact alone still surprised her. The only thing missing was a certain hanyou.  
  
"Kagome, are you listening?" Grandpa shook Kagome slightly, jolting her from her reverie.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good, like we were saying… I think we will have to move in with your aunt, she has become extremely ill as of late… and the doctors say she won't make it much longer. Just last week she had her will written up, do you know what she left us?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, her mind was still trying to process the first thing, 'Moving? Moving in with Auntie?'  
  
"She left us her house… it would be a dishonor not to except it, it is much larger than our house currently… plus she owns the her local shrine, it's perfect for me to work in." Grandpa finished, beaming brightly. He noticed Kagome's paled expression. "Honey, what's the matter? Are you not happy? It's a bigger house and everything."  
  
'Leave all my friends? My school? Inuyasha? No I can't not now.' Kagome thought frantically, over and over again. Her thoughts were finally broken at the sound a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
'Inuyasha?'  
  
Inuyasha stood at the door, holding a bouquet of roses. "Kagome? Who are all these people?" He carefully walked forward, he then recognized Souta. "Oh, this is your family… I recognize your brother from the picture of you and him you have in your room."  
  
"Kagome? Who is this? And why does he know what's in your room?" Mrs. Higurashi asked suspiciously.  
  
'Shit… what do I do?' Kagome smiled nervously. She was happy that Inuyasha had come, and bring flowers with him, 'How sweet of him… no, no, can't think about that now… first my family.'  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi presume, hello I'm Inuyasha, a friend of Kagome. I'm pleased to see you came." Inuyasha smiled his best smile, trying to impress Kagome's family.  
  
Kagome sighed mentally, she was relived that Inuyasha was acting so civilized, but then again how did she expect him to act… maybe he could have just blew off her mother and picked a fight with Souta, this wouldn't have surprise Kagome in the least.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha was it? Yes we are Kagome's family. Please feel free to stay and visit, we were just discussing the move." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and motioned to the empty chair by the window.  
  
Kagome smiled… her mother didn't blow up about Inuyasha coming with flowers, and she seemed to drop the fact that Inuyasha had been in her room.  
  
"Excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding but what 'move' are you talking about?" Inuyasha walked to set the flowers down and take his seat.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later. We are all moving into Kagome's aunt's house, just as soon as she is released form the hospital." Grandpa smiled and held Kagome's hand.  
  
"All of you? Including Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a little urgency in his voice.  
  
"Why of course, she's always loved her Auntie's house and her family, why would she not?" Mrs. Higurashi answered again with suspicion in her voice.  
  
"No reason, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was implying. I'm well aware how much Kagome loves her family and logs to be together with you." Inuyasha started to rise. "I think I've visited enough for today, I'll leave Kagome and you all to talked about your plans, again it was nice to meet you all." Inuyasha smiled weakly and continued toward the door.  
  
"The same to you Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling and waving.  
  
Kagome had watched the conversation slowly spiral downward and finally end with Inuyasha walking out the door. Inuyasha's face crushed and he was being far too polite for Inuyasha. He was obviously mad and agitated… and everyone knows that when Inuyasha is mad, he usually doesn't come back to face the problem. 'Oh god, that means he misunderstood, no, no Inuyasha I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave you.' Kagome struggled to speak and stop Inuyasha before he left, but it was too late, he had rounded the corner and was now out of sight. Kagome tried to move, but the IV drip restrained any movement she wanted to make… not to mention the increase pain coming from her leg.  
  
"Kagome dear, what are you doing?" Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her daughter.  
  
Kagome tried again to move, this time trying to remove the drip.  
  
"Kagome, stop that!" Mrs. Higurashi caught her daughter's hand.  
  
"NO! Mother can't you see I love him?!?!" Kagome's voice came out, though it was only a mere whisper, it held such emotion and power it felt like she had screamed it out at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kagome, your voice has retuned! That's great." Grandpa said smiling.  
  
"No, let me go to him, et me catch him." Kagome said, her voice gaining strength.  
  
"Kagome, I'll go get the doctor and tell him your voice has returned." Mrs. Higurashi said standing up.  
  
"Are you all not listening to me? Are you not hearing anything I'm saying?" Kagome felt a wash of hopelessness come over her, no one was listening to what she was saying… no one.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
Kagome's threatening tears started to fall back from where they came, that voice lifted her hopes again. "Inuyasha?" She turned to see if it was only her imagination.  
  
"Kagome… is it true?" Inuyasha sped to her side at the bed, almost knocking Mrs, Higurashi over at the same time. That's the Inuyasha we all know and love.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome's tears came again, but this time they came from a different place. She was happy. "Yes… I wanted to tell you last night, but my voice just wouldn't come."  
  
"Kagome… I don't care if you tell me or not… just as long as you fell it… that's enough for me." Inuyasha smiled as he gathered Kagome up in his arms and kissed her lightly, restraining himself so as to not harm Kagome any further. Inuyasha broke the kiss long enough to ask, "What about you moving away? Don't you want to be with your family?"  
  
"I want to be with you more. I love my family," Kagome looked at her family, "but, you were always there for me, even more than my real family… Inuyasha, you are my family too, you and Sango and Miroku. I love you all." Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha smiling back at her.  
  
"Hold on… Kagome… you are still my daughter, and I say you are moving with us…" Mrs. Higurashi said, breaking the lovers' trance. "Please, kindly remove your hands from my daughter, she is much too young for such relations."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both frozen, as Mrs. Higurashi's glare bore into them. She was not happy, not one bit.  
  
"Momma, please, let's sit and talk about this." Kagome tried to reason, her voice was now near normal volume and was getting better. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, with his hand protectively around Kagome the entire time, he was not letting some old crone tear him away from Kagome, not again.  
  
A/N- Okay there you go… now wait until the next chapter to find out if Sango and Miroku are still in the closet, and what will happen between Kagome and her family. Oh sorry guys about Kagome's mom being totally out of character (OC). But I just thought it work better in my story… but I still like it when she's ditzy and crazy about getting grandchildren, hehehehehehehehehehehe. 


	16. Choices and Closet Encounters

A/N- HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! YES it's true I have returned after whom the hell knows how long, but I am alive! I wonder if I even have any readers left? Not to mention any reviewers... ::sniff sniff:: I am truly sorry for leaving u all, I have had a lot to do, I am now a senior in high school, and college is just around the corner, it is quite scary to tell u the truth, oh well, enough with my excuses... onward to the story!!!!!!!!

Here's a quick re-cap of what happened lat time just in case u all forgot and don't want to simply push the button back...

"Kagome... is it true?" Inuyasha sped to her side at the bed, almost knocking Mrs. Higurashi over at the same time. That's the Inuyasha we all know and love.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's tears came again, but this time they came from a different place. She was happy. "Yes... I wanted to tell you last night, but my voice just wouldn't come."  
  
"Kagome... I don't care if you tell me or not... just as long as you felt it... that's enough for me." Inuyasha smiled as he gathered Kagome up in his arms and kissed her lightly, restraining himself so as to not harm Kagome any further. Inuyasha broke the kiss long enough to ask, "What about you moving away? Don't you want to be with your family?"  
  
"I want to be with you more. I love my family," Kagome looked at her family, "but, you were always there for me, even more than my real family... Inuyasha, you are my family too, you and Sango and Miroku. I love you all." Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha smiling back at her.  
  
"Hold on... Kagome... you are still my daughter, and I say you are moving with us..." Mrs. Higurashi said, breaking the lovers' trance. "Please, kindly remove your hands from my daughter; she is much too young for such relations."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both frozen, as Mrs. Higurashi's glare bore into them. She was not happy, not one bit.  
  
"Momma, please, let's sit and talk about this." Kagome tried to reason, her voice was now near normal volume and was getting better. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, with his hand protectively around Kagome the entire time; he was not letting some old crone tear him away from Kagome, not again.

OKAY! Now for the new stuff!!!

Ch.16- Choices and Closet Encounters

The Higurashi family stood dumbfounded. This boy that no one knew was all of a sudden claiming to love their Kagome and now touching her. What had happened since they left?

"Kagome! Now I'm sure that this Inuyasha boy is a nice man, but we are moving, and the shrine is already being put up for sell." Mrs. Higurashi tried to sound in control and rational.

"Momma, you can not expect me to just pack up and leave everyone, all my friends, my school, my life... it's not fair, not for me at all." Kagome said, neither yelling nor sounding calm, her voice shook and was cracking from lack of moisture and use.

Inuyasha was unsure of what to do. If it was purely his decision he would snatch Kagome up, tell her family to fuck off and take her to his apartment where they could be alone for once, but he knew how much Kagome longed for her family, and how lonely she was when they were not there for her. He could never take her away from her family, not for all the ramen in the world. Though letting her go would certainly kill him.

"Kagome..." Her grandpa pleaded. "Listen to your mother, we love you, but this is a great opportunity for all of us. The new shrine has a great reputation and many, many visitors. Our income will more than triple with all the merchandise we sell on the grounds. The local schools are very well respected; transferring into a decent college would be no trouble from any one of those schools."

Kagome looked into her grandpa's eyes; they were filled with concern, but also blinded by the prospect of a 'triple income.' Her brother was unusually silent; Kagome noticed then that he was starring intently at Inuyasha. "Souta?"

Souta jumped at the sound of his name, he was knocked back into the real world, from wherever he had been before. "Ummm, yes sister? Wh...What is it? Hmmm?" Souta stuttered.

"Why so nervous? What were you thinking about?" Kagome was glad for the break in the conversation. Her mother and grandpa were obviously not changing their minds about the move, and she needed time to think.

"Hmm, thinking? I wasn't thinking about anything... nope..." Souta looked away nervously.

"Liar." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to! You little insolent basta..."

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's hand securely covering his mouth. "Shhh... Now Souta, why don't you go play somewhere, while the grown ups talk, hmm?"

"He's hardly a grown up..." Souta muttered about Inuyasha as he sauntered off to go find something to do.

Inuyasha found that having Kagome's hand cover his mouth was not as pleasant as he would have imagined. He looked at her, she was looking at the spot where Souta had disappeared. Taking this chance to have a little fun, disregaurding the inappropraitness of the time and place, he gently took the tip of his tongue and traced a pattern on Kagome's palm. He watched her facial expressions from the corner of his eye as they went from surprised to a slight smile, to a sudden realization at what he was doing and who was also in the room.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked noticing her daughters sudden change in composure.

"Uh, what? Yeah, I'm cool, nothing wrong here..." Kagome mumbled as she removed her hand from Inuyasha's busy mouth. 'Wicked devil... what the hell was he thinking?'

'Ha... that'll teach you to try and shut me up... wench.' Inuyahsa smirked at himself. He was thoroughly pleased with himself at the moment. It was certainly a nice break from the grimness of the current situation.

A nurse was busily running up and down the halls, caring for all the various patients that reside in the hospital. She was running around looking for some more towels, when she came across the supply closet. "Perfect." She mused and continued to open the door. She looked straight to where the towels were usually, but in their place was something else. "Ahhh! What are you two doing here? Get out this is a hospital not a cheap motel!"

Sango and Miroku scrambled for their clothing and various things that had fallen out of their pockets during their heated exchange.

"Sorry miss..." Miroku avoided eye contact as he and the beat red Sango ran out of the closet.

"Kids... I swear..." The nurse shook her head in dismay and decided to go get towels from another closet, not being too sure as to what may be in the one she was starring at.

Sango was looking at the floor the entire time. "You know it's ok that we didn't, you know... 'do it' as they say." Sango whispered.

Miroku looked ahead. "Right... look could we not mention this anymore, I'm sure Inuyasha will just have a field day with this."

"Oh, yes, of course. Next time will make up for this time, I'm sure of it." Sango smiled a little at the prospect of the next time.

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?" Sango looked at Miroku who was void of all emotion.

"I mean, there will not be another time. This was a one time thing, I'm sorry." He sped up slightly and reached Kagome's room before Sango.

"No next time?" Sango stopped for a minute. 'That doesn't sound like the Miroku I know... something must be wrong.' She ran to catch up.

"Now Kagome you get to leave at 5pm today, at that time you will come with us to the old house to gather your things and then we will proceed to your new home. Do you understand? That is final." Mrs. Higurashi decided to put her foot down and finally give Kagome a command.

"Mother..." Kagome started but stopped. 'What do I say?' She glanced over at Inuyasha, he was looking at her also, but he had been staring, trying to read her thoughts maybe. 'He's so cute... but a devil at times.' She thought as she remembered all the memories she had with him. "I could never leave him." Kagome said, not noticing she had said it out loud.

"What? What have you two done that makes it that you can't leave him? Kagome! What have you done?" Her mother almost blew a gasket thinking about her daughter being with someone before she was married.

Inuyahsa leaned into Kagome and whispered close into her ear, "I know you want to, but you can not let anyone else know about the Shikon no Tama. Already too many people know."

"Right" She whispered back. "Momma, listen. I love Inuyasha... and he loves me. I just can't live without him, or my friends."

With this Miroku walked in, looking like he had just been hit by a speeding car.

Inuyasha almost lost control laughing when he caught sight of his clothing. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Not now..." Miroku murmured and took a seat, not acknowledging Kagome's family in the slightest.

"Well, okay then. Kagome you can't stay here by yourself, no house, no family, no nothing." Grandpa said coming to touch Kagome's hand.

"She can stay with me." Inuyasha offered, glancing at Miroku briefly then at Kagome.

Kagome starred at Inuyasha in disbelief. 'That was sudden. Only last night he finally admitted how he felt and now he wants to live with me?'

"With a man?" Mrs. Higurashi pointed out.

"Why not, that way I wouldn't have to drive all the way to her Aunt's house just to fuck her. She'll be in the next room, or the same bed, whatever." Inuyasha smiled, completely serious.

"Oh my god..." Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth again, though this time she was too late.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were literally popping out of her face, almost as much as the vain in her neck. "Young man, do you think that is anyway to go about winning this argument?"

Kagome removed her hand before Inuyasha could try anything. "Mother, calm yourself, he was only joking."

"No I wasn't." Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest.

"Inuyahsa, shut up right now." Kagome smiled sarcastically at him.

"Only because you asked so nicely." He returned her sarcasm with a bite.

Sango entered the room and was surprised to see Inuyasha holding Kagome around the waist, and that Miroku was slouched in the chair looking horrible. "Umm, did I miss something?"

"Sango just sit down right now." Kagome motioned to an empty chair, which was surprising seeing how many people were acumalaiting in her room.

"Right." Sango complied and sat down quietly, glaring at Miroku once in awhile.

Now that everyone was assembled in the same room Kagome felt that she could finish this without anymore interruptions, truthfully she was not completely well and was beginning to get tired. "Alright, now listen to me, I will only say this once more. I am tired and want to rest. I love Inuyasha, and even if I move with you guys, I will not be home at all. I will be constantly here with my friends, and spending the night at Inuyasha's or Sango's. So either way mother I will be here."

"What if I forbid you?" Mrs. Higurashi countered.

"I am almost of age to where I can choose for myself, or maybe I will just run away in the mean time. Do you really want to risk loosing me forever? Can you do that? Maybe you can, you were never home anyway after father died. All of you always had to be somewhere, and go on some vacation without me. Of course you always left enough money, and I was always well taken care of, but you were never there. Never." Kagome had finally said it. It all just came flowing out. 'Wow, that was bottled up for a while.' She felt Inuyasha's grip tighten on her. This comforted her.

"Kagome... I... I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt that way. Why have you never said anything before this?" Grandpa said, greatly surprised by Kagome's little outburst.

"Always. I have always felt this way."

"We will leave you now..." Mrs. Higurashi stated suddenly, looking to the floor.

"Momma?" Kagome questioned as Mrs. Higurashi turned to the door.

"Grandpa, go get Souta, I will meet you out front." Kagome's mother said not once turning around.

"But, Kagome..." He started to protest.

"Now!" She yelled with force.

"Yes..." Grandpa began to leave, but he turned to look at Kagome one more time. "We do love you my little one."

Kagome's eyes began to could with tears.

"Kagome, live life your way... keep the credit card, it will be paid for monthly, use it s you see fit." Mrs. Higurashi walked to the door, as she came close to exiting, she stopped herself and looked back. "Kagome, you know where we will be... don't forget we will always be there should you need us, call sometime, so I don't worry too much. Alright?" Tears were trickling down her check, leaving moist trails behind.

Kagome stared at her mother for a good minute, then cleared her throat and whipped away the tears. "Alright... momma..."

"Good, see you then. Inuyasha, don't touch her." Then she was gone. The room was quite. No one spoke.

Miroku had watched the entire thing, he was very surprised at the outcome. He was sure Kagome would be carted off to live somewhere far away and then he and Inuyasha would have to move again.

"If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to get some sleep, this has taken a lot out of me." Kagome smiled weakly.

"Of course." Sango and Miroku said together and then walked out, smiling comfortingly at Kagome.

"I will be right outside if you need me." Inuyasha said as he began to rise.

"No, please lie here with me, at least until I'm asleep..." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha wrist has it began to leave her.

Inuyasha smirked. "Are you sure? I mean your mother did say I was not to touch you."

"I was never one to obey my mother, and something tells me you weren't either." Kagome started to lie down, as she did she pulled Inuyasha down with her.

"You know me all too well." He laughed as he relaxed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Inuyasha leaned over and showed Kagome how he felt with a kiss, a sweet and slow one. "I know."

"Aren't you suppose to say 'I love you too, my darling' or something like that?"

"Nope..." Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to snore.

"What? Inuyasha? You bastard!" Kagome turned over and slowly drifted into sleep, muttering the entire time about how selfish Inuyasha was.

When he was sure she was asleep Inuyasha slowly opened one eye and kissed Kagome's neck. "I love you too, my darling."

A/N- Okay there you have it. If any of you are still out there please review so I don't get back into this habit of not updating. Next chapter I will hopefully address Miroku and his problems with Sango, though most of you may already know from what I had wrote already, it's not that hard to figure out. Inuyasha and Kagome will have a nice time for awhile, I think they deserve at least that, so Kouga won't come until at the very least Ch. 18.

Love Y'all and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	17. New Homes And Self Esteem Issues

A/N- Alrighty, since I was doing practically nothing today, I have decided to write, I'm kinda back in the mood of this story, but I'm still trying to remember where exactly I was going with it, u all know it's been awhile... so bare with me, the next few chapters may only be me getting back into the story, or maybe not, depends on where my muse leads me... onwards...

17. New Homes and Self Esteem Issues

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran frantically around her old house.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?" Inuyasha yelled, irritated that he had been woken up.

"I wasn't yelling." She said in a calm voice.

"Keh, whatever... what is it you want now?" Inuyasha decided that the best way for him to be able to get back to sleep would be to just given in to her demands and not to argue at this point in time. There will be plenty of opportunities at their new home, he was sure of it.

"Where are all my night clothes? I can't find them anywhere... did you already pack them?" Kagome looked around the room one more time.

"Yeah... I thought it would make the move faster. Does that offend you?" Inuyasha started to walk away, not really interested in the reply.

"No. I just couldn't find them. I didn't want to have nothing to wear to bed, that's all." Kagome looked around again, not completely convinced that Inuyasha had even lifted a finger the entire morning they had been there.

"I said don't worry about it. You will have something to wear. Stop the bitching already. Is this how it's going to be the entire time? Maybe I should just throw back at your family, they can deal with you." Inuyasha jumped up onto one of the rafters in the living room. He was ready for his nap again.

"Augh, you are impossible." Kagome walked away and left the room for a minute. She returned with a boot in her hand and continued to throw it up toward Inuyasha. "Bull's eye!" She yelled when her target had been accomplished.

"Oi, Oi, Wench! What were you thinking?" Inuyasha tried to yell, but it held no affect on Kagome because of the fact that his head was firmly planted in the ground.

"Just stay there for a while will ya?" Kagome had officially had it with him. He had been like that the entire morning. 'What could be bothering him?'

Kagome was already tired when they finally got to Inuyasha's apartment. She was yawning and stumbling up the stairs.

"If you're so tired just take the damn elevator. That's what they're there for." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome just kept going, obviously not listening to a word he was saying. "Damn wench." He muttered as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to his apartment.

"Hey... I can do it... put me down." Kagome struggled in vain.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride."

Kagome sighed and grunted her last protest. She hated having other people feel like they need to take care of her, but, she had to admit that being carried by Inuyasha wasn't the worst thing in t he world. It might as well been one of the best. She leaned her head against his chest; it was firm, yet comfortable at the same time. Slowly she drifted off into sleep.

Inuyasha noticed her breathing had become a constant pattern. 'Good, she's asleep. Why can't she just slow down, fuck she was only released from the hospital a day ago.' He kicked his front door down, deciding that Kagome's rest was more important then simple shifting her weight to open the door in the right fashion. He gently laid her down on the couch and kneeled before her for some time. He stroked her hair and traced her jaw line with the tip of his finger.

He stood up and looked around the room. He noticed, probably for the first time, the pile of disassembled alarm clocks in the corner, the empty ramen containers overflowing out of the trash bin, and various other things that were not a pleasant sight. 'Hmmm, I have some work to do.'

Meanwhile Sango was walking to meet Miroku at the diner. 'Ok, so Kagome said that he was probably just feeling a little embarrassed from the other day. His comments meant nothing, he still likes me... he still likes me.' Sango kept repeating the last sentence over and over again in her mind, all the way until she reached the diner. "Miroku, hey!" Sango waved as she entered the diner and saw Miroku already sitting and looking at the menu.

"Hello, did you make ok?" Miroku looked up from his reading. He seemed normal.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't let you pick me up; I just felt like a walk, I had a lot of thinking to do anyway." Sango smiled and sat next to him on the same side. 'Test number one.' She thought with an evil smirk.

"Ok, well what do you want to order? Same as last time? Or something new?" Miroku was a little un-nerved by the fact that Sango had sat so close to him, and on the same side. 'Hmm, she doesn't normally do this sort of thing, what is her motive?' Miroku thought about it the entire dinner.

"Hmm, well something new sounds good, let me see..." Sango moved closer and leaned in toward Miroku to see the menu, giving him a perfect view, and access to her breasts. 'This is the moment.' Sango thought, a little nervously.

Nothing happened... Miroku just sat there waiting for Sango to make up her mind, he wasn't even looking at her, and he was starring out the window at something in the distance.

'That's it... something is defiantly wrong.' Sango moved away slightly, not so that Miroku would notice, but of course he did.

'Now she's moving away, what the hell is up with her? One moment she seems to be coming on to me, then the next she is as cold as ice...' Miroku was bewildered, but also relieved that she had laid off of him, he didn't think he could control himself much longer.

After the dinner was done, Sango sat up and began to lead the way to the door. Once out side Miroku offered to drive her home, seeing how the sun had left the sky. "No, I think I will just walk home. Oh and Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ask me out again until you're ready, okay? I just want the old Miroku back." Sango turned away, the sadness already evident in her tone of voice.

"Sango, wait! Hey, what's the matter? I thought you were having an ok time." Miroku reached out to grab her before she got away.

"Look," She said without turning around, "It's easy to see that you don't want me around you, you're just trying to be nice. I can take a hint Miroku, I'm not stupid."

"Sango..."

"No, be quiet and just let me go, or I will make you let me go." Sango was serious; she had had enough of this.

Miroku reluctantly let go of her hand. "Sango, I do like you... I would even say I love you, but..."

Sango stopped in her tracks, but still did not turn around. "But what?"

Miroku looked at the ground, his face becoming redder by the minute. "Well, in the closet... I... I... just couldn't, well you know you were there, I couldn't get it up..." Miroku was close to just stopping there and going back home, this was too much embarrassment for even himself. 'No, I can't... otherwise she may never talk to me again...'

Sango started to turn around, but stopped half-way. "Go on..." She said, her voice revealing nothing of what she was feeling at the time.

"Umm, well..." He started to fidget like a nervous child. "I well, with all my talk and asking people to bear my child, it was too much for me to admit that I couldn't... umm perform for you, especially when you were willing to." Miroku was done, he couldn't say anymore.

"So, what you're telling me is that, this is the first time it's happened?" Sango turned to face him full frontal.

"Of course! I've never had problems in that area before! And I've never had any complaints." Miroku raised his voice in defense.

"Right, well anyway, why do you think you had a problem this time?" Sango was waiting to hear what she wanted from him.

"I don't know..."

"Could it be that you subconsciously didn't want to?" This was it, it was now or never.

Miroku thought for a moment. "Yes." He said finally.

That wasn't it. Sango looked away; tears came quickly before she could try to suppress them. "I see." She almost whispered too low for Miroku to hear. She couldn't take it; she had to get out of there.

Miroku blinked for a minute and realized what he had just said, and that Sango was now running away. "Wait! Sango, hang on I wasn't finished!" Miroku ran after her at full speed.

Sango stopped, but Miroku was already running too fast to just stop now. He collided with her and they tumble to the ground. Miroku was on top, but his hand was behind Sango's head to stop it from hitting the concrete. "Now I have you where you can't get away, you are going to listen to me."

Sango had no choice; she was securely trapped beneath him. "Fine."

"Good, now it's true I didn't want to continue when we were in the closet. Though I admit I was the one who started it. But I thought about it and I didn't want our first time together to be in a fucking closet, in a hospital. Does that make sense to you?" Miroku said all this in almost one breath, rushing through the words.

Sango lay underneath Miroku and thought about what he had just said, and what it meant. When she was sure of her own thoughts she acted.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned as she started to move.

Sango ignored Miroku's questioning tone and captured his mouth in a fevered kiss. Sango wasn't about to spoil something with useless words. She had gotten her answer and that was enough for now. After a minute or two of passionate kissing, Sango stood up; somehow she had made her way on top of Miroku.

Miroku laid there and thought about what had just happened.

"Come on now, it's later than I wanted to stay out, we do have school tomorrow and you offered me a ride, remember?" Sango put her hands on hips and starred at Miroku, who had failed to move.

"Umm, yeah." Miroku straightened himself out and lead the way to his car. "So... this means we're ok now right?"

"For the moment... but we will make up for that little slip up in the closet." Sango purred as she got into the car.

Miroku found himself wanting to grab her bottom as she did. 'Yes, I'm back! Ha!' Miroku smiled and went to get into his seat.

Kagome lazily stretched out on the couch and turned over to get more comfortable. 'Wait...' She sat up and looked around. 'Wow, when did I get here?' Kagome struggled to remember what had happened up to this point. The best she could do was that she was packing and then became sleepy... then something about Inuyasha carrying her... somewhere. She decided to get up and find that monster of a boyfriend... boyfriend, that word brought a smile to her lips... "Boyfriend..." She tried it out and loved the way it sounded. "My Boyfriend..." Once again even better.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome swung around to see Inuyasha leaning against his bedroom door, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ummm, what are you talking about? I wasn't saying anything." She feigned innocence.

"Remember my dear, that I have the best hearing around... thanks to my youkai blood, I heard every word you said." He smiled; he had won this little argument.

"Whatever." Kagome waved him away.

"Now, now, don't take on any of my habits. We haven't even spent one night in this apartment alone yet. Don't you think it's a little early to be imitating me?"

"Shut up." Kagome smiled despite herself. She looked around. The apartment had changes drastically since she was last in there. 'Where is all the trash and broken clocks?'

Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Kagome went to join Inuyasha in the kitchen.

"Great, the pots and pans are in that cupboard, and the ramen is in here, I think you can figure out the rest." Inuyasha smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kagome stood in the kitchen completely spaced out. 'What just happened here?' She began to slam the pot on the stove and make other noises to signify her obvious annoyance with a certain hanyou. "Fucking... insolent... selfish.... Selfish.... Bastard.... Only a mother could love... asshole..." She continued to mutter.

"Yes, yes... just don't burn the ramen." Inuyasha's voice came from the bathroom.

"Stupid super hearing idiot...." Kagome flipped off the bathroom door. "Bet you don't have super eye sight either... ha!" She whispered to herself.

"I do, but you are right I can't see through walls. Hmm let me guess you just tried to flip me off, am I right?" His smug voice cam again.

"Bitch..." Was Kagome's only reply, which was answered by a roaring laughter from the bathroom.

"Ramen!" Kagome yelled once she had finished.

Kagome mimicked Inuyasha with no voice, just incase he just happen to be listening.

The bathroom door opened and a large cloud of steam came rushing out, followed by Inuyasha in nothing but sweatpants and a towel hanging around his neck, which he was using to dry the rest of his hair. "Where is it?" He questioned as he looked at Kagome.

"Umm, over there, in the bowel." Kagome looked down at the floor and pointed over to the bowel. She was trying to hide her suddenly red face.

"Thanks." He said as he walked past her. Stopping briefly to bend down and kiss her on the top of her head.

This little sign of affection was enough for Kagome to go and run around the block at least three times. 'I can't believe we are actually living together...'

"Come on get yours so we can eat..." Inuyasha said from his place on the couch, he was already flipping through channels.

"Oh, umm I wasn't planning on eating with you, I ate some already, I need to go and unpack."

"Done."

"What?" Kagome looked puzzled at Inuyasha.

"I did it already, go and see for yourself." He said nonchalantly.

Kagome walked over to the room that they had decided would be hers. She glanced inside and saw everything in place; it looked almost like her old room, maybe a few minor differences. 'Oh my god... he couldn't have.' She looked everywhere; the only thing wrong was her bed was not made up; only her comforter lay on top. "Wow, Inuyasha you did a great job, the only thing is you forgot the bed, but I can do that, no problem."

"I didn't forget anything." Inuyasha said without looking up from the TV

"Umm, yeah you did, I was just in there, and the bed isn't ready for anyone to sleep in. But like I said its okay, you did enough." Kagome tired to avoid a fight, Inuyasha had been more than nice to fix up her room for her.

"And you point is?" Inuyasha still watched the TV.

"Umm, excuse me?" Kagome came to stand next to Inuyasha. "What do you mean by that?"

"You won't be using that bed anyway, why should I waist my time making it up?"

"Of course I will be using it... where else would I sleep if I don't sleep in my own be..." Her voice trailed off as she realized just what Inuyasha had meant.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, curious as to what her expression was. He smirked when he noticed she was redder than ever and clearly breathing harder. "It's ok don't be embarrassed now. I won't hurt you, that is, unless you ask."

"Why... you..." Kagome said between breathes. "I'm not embarrassed." She finally said through clenched teeth. "I'm far from being embarrassed! What makes you think I'm that kind of girl!" She raised her hand to slap him, but he dodged and hid behind the couch.

"Hey now, calm down." Inuyasha stood ready to dodge another attack.

"I'm going to go fix MY bed and then go to sleep. Goodnight!" Kagome turned and stormed off.

"Sheesh... annoying girl." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, a habit he must have picked up from Kagome, and continued to eat his ramen.

'Stupid, lazy, insolent, annoying, stupid, pig-headed...' Kagome thought as she rolled over and over in her bed. She wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

'Well now I'm just lonely... stupid wench making me sleep in my new King sized bed all by myself... keh...' Inuyasha thought as he rolled around the spacious bed. He also was not going to have the best night's sleep.

A/N- Alright! Another chapter for you all. Although I did only get ONE review... this makes me sad, but I suppose I have lost many of you since my long absence. That's why I wrote this chapter faster. I felt bad, but now I won't feel bad anymore. REVIEW!! Please!!! It helps me to think that people are actually reading this thing.


	18. Jealousy and Other Such Things

A/N- Hmmm, well here's another chapter cuz I'm feeling generous (actually I'm really just bored...) Oh well I don't have much to say right now... Onwards to the story....

Ch. 18- Jealousy and Other Such Things

The night slipped away and soon the morning came. School was about an hour away and Kagome was already up and finishing the breakfast she had prepared for Inuyasha and herself. 'Why, isn't he up yet, it's getting late...' Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha's bedroom door. She decided to get up and see what was keeping him. "Inuyasha? Hey, are you up?" She yelled through the door as she knocked. "I'm coming in!" She tentavily opened the door and peaked around the corner. 'Still in bed?!?!' She covered her mouth before she screamed. 'He's going to make us both late!' She went over to slap some sense into him and hopefully wake him up in the process. "Hey, Inuyasha get up already!" She bent down to get a good view of his face so she could see his reaction when he awoke. "Huh?" She saw a quick movement, and the next thing she knew she was pinned under Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you the same, coming into my room when I still have at least 10 more minutes of sleep." Inuyasha's move was one of an alert person, but his speech and his facial expressions proved that he was still not completely awake.

"Well sorry, but I thought you may want to eat before school, and maybe we could have talked a little about this situation, you know me living here and all from now on. Forgive me..." Kagome looked the opposite way and was beginning to evaluate her current position. Inuyasha was on top of her, she was on his bed and covered by the sheets and comforter... and no sooner did she realize that Inuyasha had no clothes on '!!!!!!!!!!!' Was the only thing in her mind at the moment.

"Hmm, breakfast what is it? Maybe I will come out. Or maybe I should just stay like this for the rest of the day, school is useless after all." Inuyasha smiled as he settle down next to Kagome, still clinging to her, just in case she decided to escape.

"What?" Kagome said distracted.

"I asked what did you make..." Inuyasha repeated.

"Ummm, nothing..."

"But you just said..."

"Oh, yeah, eggs and bacon... and some pancakes." Kagome tried to avoid eye contact and ease away from Inuyasha's grip, but this caused him to pull her closer.

"Hmmm, nope I like this situation much better." Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his head against Kagome's neck.

Kagome really did not mind this at all, frankly she wanted to embrace him more than she would let on at this point, but the fact that he had no clothes on was still poking at her conscious. "Inuyasha?"

"Shhh, quiet time..."

"No, umm I would appreciate it if maybe we went to school? And on the way, maybe , just maybe you could put some clothes on? How does that sound?" Kagome was not asking, she was more of commanding, still trying to get away.

"Denied. I don't sleep with clothes on." He said simply.

"Yes, this I noticed, seeing how all my night clothes somehow did not make it into my new room, curious that it was the only thing I did not pack myself. I had to sleep in one of my shirts." Kagome was pissed that all her clothing had just disappeared and she knew exactly who to thank for that.

"Well, as I had said before, you will always have something to wear at night." Inuyasha yawned.

"I don't think another person can qualify as having something to wear." Kagome laughed inside, still trying to sound mad.

"It is if it does the same job, the clothes cover you, and so will I. That's why you were suppose to sleep with me last night, don't let me sleep alone again." Inuyasha opened his eyes and starred into Kagome's. He had every look of being serious.

"We can talk about that later, right now you must get ready for school. Please?" Kagome conceded and decided to just drop the whole thing and concentrate on getting Inuyasha ready for school.

"You can go, but I don't want to." He released her and pulled the covers over his head.

Kagome jumped up and ran to go and grab her things to leave. She had the perfect plan. She opened the door and yelled, "Alright! I'll see you later. I may not be home right away after school so don't worry."

"Yeah yeah, just go already."

She began to walk away and just before she closed the door she whispered "Hmm, I wonder what Kouga-kun is doing after school today..."

Sango and Miroku were been sitting outside the classroom, waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Do you think they'll actually come today?" Miroku asked looking at his watch.

"If Kagome has anything to say about it, they will." Sango said confidently.

Miroku half smiled, "Well, if Inuyasha has anything to say about it, they would still be in bed at this very moment."

"What are you implying? Miroku?" Came a voice from behind

Miroku turned around to see Kagome standing with her hands on her hips, awaiting his reply. Not two feet behind her was Inuyasha, arms crossed and a looked of pure evil stained across his face, he obviously didn't want to be there.

"Oh nothing, I see Inuyasha lost." Miroku shook his head in at his friend and walked into the classroom, leading Sango in with him, his arm draped over her shoulder.

"I see everything is fine between those two, I wonder what happened." Kagome mused as she started for the door.

"Keh... who cares." Inuyasha wasn't too interested in other people's love lives, only his lack of one. As Kagome came in view of the classroom, Inuyasha swooped in and caught her by the waist, pulling her next to his side, then continuing to enter as a couple. All the while his eyes were glued to Kouga, sitting in the far back.

'Why does he always have to make a scene? Couldn't this have been accomplished outside of school?' Kagome hung her head and avoided glares from some of the students, and the teacher. 'Oh well, nothing I can do about it now, I might as well enjoy his arms around me.' She smiled inwardly and relaxed against Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha did not let the slight change in Kagome's body stance go unnoticed, "See, I told you, you wanted to stay home, in bed, as much as I did."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped silently. "You asshole, shut up... do you want the class to hear?"

"I didn't say it loud enough for the class to hear, I can if you want." Inuyasha said as they took their seats.

"No! That will do." Kagome rubbed her forehead, 'I feel a headache coming on.'

The past as if nothing had changed. The students were all oblivious to the fact that Kagome was now currently residing in Inuyasha's apartment, that Miroku ever had a problem in the sex department, that demons lurked among the shadows, or even in broad daylight. The world was peaceful for a time. Lunch was quick, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all ate and talked until the period was over. The end of school marked the beginning of the fun.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz The school bell rang, lightening the hearts of many eager students.

"Come on Kagome, let's go get so ice cream, it's hot outside." Sango packed up quickly and started to tug at Kagome's arm.

"Yeah. Inuyasha, Miroku... you guys coming?" Kagome inquired as she stuffed her backpack.

"I'm game, Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha stood up and turned to face the gang. "No, I think I will head home. See you there later Kagome." Inuyasha smiled slightly and made his way out.

"Hmmm, maybe he's still mad about this morning." Kagome stared at where Inuyasha had been standing.

"Couldn't be, he was fine at lunch time. He seemed ok." Sango said in defense of Inuyasha.

"Oh well, I'll talk to him later, he won't be mad for long." Kagome shrugged it off. "Let's go get some ice cream!" Kagome marched out as if leading an army of invaders.

"Onward!" Sango followed.

Miroku shook his head and walked a few feet behind, ashamed of the children he was accompanying.

Inuyasha rode his motorcycle slowly down the street, looking around, searching. 'Come on... I know you are hear somewhere.' He thought. He sniffed at the air, trying to get a whiff of that awful stench he was looking for. Suddenly his nose cringed up into his face. 'Gotcha!' He sped up and hurried off to the origin of the smell. He arrived in no time at all and faced the owner. "Oi, Kouga..."

Kouga turned around to see Inuyasha leaning against his bike, helmet stuck under his arm. "Yeah? What the fuck do you want?"

Inuyasha approached Kouga slowly, starring intently into his eyes. "I just thought you would like to know that you shouldn't bother going to Kagome's house anymore."

"Like I would listen to you, I'll go where I want." Kouga huffed as he backed away a bit, Inuyasha was dangerously close.

"Fine, but you would be wasting your time, pal." He uttered the last word with definte distain.

"How so?"

"She doesn't live there anymore, you idiot. She ahs found a better place for the time being."

"And where would that be? At your house?" Kouga laughed, but Inuyasha didn't respond. "You're kidding... right?" Kouga's eyes widened and he held his breath. 'Can't be, Kagome living with this dog-breath?'

"I'm not one to talk about what goes on behind closed doors." Inuyasha smirked, seeing the look of anger, disbelief and horror, all at once upon Kouga's face, this was exactly what he came for. "Well, I'm off now. I have to go meet Kagome later. See ya wimpy-wolf!" Inuyasha turned, raised his hand in the air as a farewell, jumped on his bike and was off.

"What the fuck..." Kouga murmured as he watched Inuyasha drive off. Kouga thought hard about this fact. 'Kagome moving in with Inuyasha... could they be sleeping in the same bed?!?! Fucking dog! I won't... I can't let this continue much longer. I think I will need to call in reinforcements.' Kouga smiled inwardly to himself, happy about his upcoming plan, a sure fire plot.

Kagome waddled into Miroku's car. "Ugh... too much ice cream..."

"Well duh! Kagome you ate like three sundaes, one banana split and two dipped vanilla cones. I'm surprised you can walk." Sango put a arm around Kagome's waist to help her sit right in the back seat.

"Please Kagome, whatever you do, try not to throw up in my car... please!" Miroku started the engine uneasily.

"I won't throw up, I'm not a little kid, I can control my own body." Kagome slurred a little, she was becoming drowsy.

"Miroku, let's take Kagome home first. Inuyasha can handle it." Sango said as Miroku started to drive off, slower and more gentle than usual.

"I doubt Inuyasha will appreciate us just dumping him with Kagome and her over active stomach." Miroku chuckled to himself.

"Here you go Kagome. Let's get you up and into your bed." Miroku helped Kagome to lie down and finally go to sleep.

"Miroku I will go and see if Inuyasha is here somewhere." Sango stated as she left the room.

"I doubt he is here, he would have come out to see who was coming through the door. Don't bother, Kagome's asleep now. She will be fine, we can leave a note for Inuyasha." Miroku closed Kagome's door.

"Yeah ok." Sango conceded.

Inuyasha walked into his apartment, fuming that he did not find Kagome at the ice cream parlor where she had said she would be. "Damn wench, she's such a liar... she better not have run off to find Kouga." Inuyasha announced to the walls, his only auidience.

"No... daddy, don't leave me, not in the dark..." Kagome's wimpering came from her bedroom, taking Inuyasha by surprise.

"Kagome? You here?" Inuyasha went to go check on Kagome. When he opened her door, he found her tossing and turning in her bed, her face was streaked with tears and sweat all trailing down her face. "Kagome..."

"Please... not in the dark..." She continued to plead to someone Inuyasha could not see.

Inuyasha came to sit on her bed and restrained her movement, he noticed that she was asleep. "A dream?" He stroked her hair and pushed it out of her face and behind her ears.

"Why... daddy... don't go!" Kagome sat up suddenly, her eyes wide in shock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha fell back startled

"Inuyasha? What's the matter? Why are you in my room?"

"You were having a bad dream, I came to see if you were alright. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Umm, yeah... I'm fine. A bad dream you say? I don't remember anything about that. I thought I was sleeping fine." Kagome began to get out of bed and fix her hair. She did notice that she was sweating more than usual and tears were still draining from her eyes.

"Keh. It's not like I really care. I just thought you were being attacked or some shit like that." Inuyasha stood up, thinking about what Kagome had said and what it may mean. "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your dad? I mean I know he died and all, but how?" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome when she did not answer. "Kagome? Did you hear me?"

"He was killed. I don't remember anything else." She said simply.

"Were you there?" Inuyasha pushed.

"Of course not. That would stay with someone for the rest of their lives. Seriously Inyasha, where do you get this stuff?" Kagome laughed.

"Ah, it's nothing, I've seen one too many movies lately." Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"I'll say you have."

"Anyway, why were you not at the ice cream parlor?" Inuyasha changed the course of the converstation, but it was not forgotten.

"We were. I came home early, I ate too much and hurt my stomach." Kagome looked down embrassed. "Did you come to find me?"

"No, that's stupid, I told you I had things to do, I couldn't go." Inuyasha began to walk out.

"Then how did you know I wasn't at the ice cream parlor? Hmm? Answer that." Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, starring at Inuyasha as he stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't know. I guessed. So sue me. Keh." Inuyasha started to walk away again, but this time Kagome said nothing, she was satisfied with herself for the time being.

A/N- There ya go guys... if u don't remember the dream that Kagome was having go back to chapter 3, the whole thing is there for ya to read.


End file.
